Unexpected Father
by belikov123
Summary: Raven Severus Black has always known he was not Harry Potter even when everyone called him that. mpreg in later chapters. m scenes are marked. you were warned. Adopted by LadyRainDancer!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Prologue

"Harry!" That's not my name. "Harry!" That's seriously not my name. I wish people would stop calling me that. "Harry James Potter!" It was really getting on my nerves. Uncle Vernon was yelling for me. I was already going to get beat. I might as well refuse to answer to a name that's not mine. I was only six but I still remembered from a few years ago what my name is. My name is Raven Severus Black. For some reason I ended up here when I was two and the people here were mean to me and calling me Harry. I quickly learned to answer to that name.

The door to the cupboard I was forced to call a room was yanked open. The fat man who says he's my uncle popped into the confined space and pulled me out. "You answer the first time I call boy."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He seemed to get some kind of joy out of my easy submission. He shoved me into a room nearby and shut the door. He then proceeded to unclasp his belt. My eyes widened. He wouldn't beat me with that belt. He had his beating belt on a hook by my cupboard.

His zipper came down and I whimpered. "I'm sorry Uncle. I'll come the first time you call. I promise." He ignored my pleas.

"Your mother was a whore. Now you'll be just like her."

"But I had two daddies!" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I could vaguely remember having two daddies and the only women in my life were either friends or family of my daddies.

"You're not my nephew?" He seemed to think out loud. "You're not Harry Potter?" I stayed quiet as he asked. "Answer me boy!"

"No sir. I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Raven Black." He backed off me and zipped up his pants.

"Get out. I have no obligation to you. Get out of my house and never come back."

I got up and hurried out the front door. I had no possessions. I didn't know where I would go but I really didn't care. I was free from the beatings. I walked to the park and went halfway down the twisty tunnel slide. I stuck my feet out to keep myself from going all the way down. I grabbed my blankey out of my shirt and covered up with it. I fell asleep.

**This just popped into my head after reading another fanfic. Hope you like it. REVIEW! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

I felt feet collide into me, pushing me down the rest of the slide. The kid landed on top of me. He was blond and had gray eyes. He helped me up

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't have been sleeping in the slide." I looked up at him.

"Are are you Harry Potter?" the kid asked.

"No." I gave him a glare. "I'm Raven Black. Why does everyone think I'm Harry flipping Potter?" The kid rushed to apologize.

"I'm sorry. You just look like him. I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand for me to shake. I shook it. "So what are you doin' here sleeping in the slide?"

"My supposed uncle kicked me out 'cuz I'm not Harry Potter. I'd even told him I wasn't Harry Potter a couple years ago." Draco looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why would anyone do that to a kid? Do you even have the scar?"

"What scar. I've got plenty of scars."

"The one on your forehead." I shook my head and lifted up my bangs. The skin there was smooth and had no scar. "If you don't have the scar then why would he think you're Harry Potter?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Draco!" I saw a man coming towards us.

"What daddy?"

"We have to go. Say goodbye to your friend." Draco looked back at me.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I shook my head.

"But don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can come home with me." He smiled. "Daddy, can Raven come stay with us for the night?" he called to his father. "He has nowhere else to go."

Draco's father nodded. I picked up my blankey and followed Draco over to the tall blond man. He grabbed Draco's hand and Draco grabbed mine. "So your name's Raven?" Draco's father asked me. I nodded. "You got a last name?"

"It's Black sir."

He stopped walking immediately. He stared at me with a spark of hope in his eyes. "Raven Black? Who's your mother?" I looked down.

"I don't have one sir. I had two daddies." I put my thumb of the hand that was holding my blankey in my mouth.

"Had?" He seemed confused.

"I don't know what happened to them. A few years ago I ended up at the Dursley's with them beating me and calling me Harry Potter." Before I knew what was happening, I was being squished and twirled around. I started feeling nauseous.

"My godson! We thought you were dead!" I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy. You're squishing me." He let go of me instantly.

"I'm sorry Raven. And call me Lucius. I'm going to take you to your fathers right now." He picked me up and started walking away again.

"Daddy, don't forget me." Draco whined. Lucius held out his hand and Draco grabbed it.

"Why are we walking? Hold onto me Draco. I'm going to apparate." There was a squishing feeling and then we ended up in a foyer. I leaned over Lucius's shoulder and threw up. They all jumped away from it. "Dobby!" A short creature dressed in rags appeared.

"Yes master?"

"Clean this up. Winki! Draw Raven here a bath. I'm sure he would like one. And throw this blanket in the washer." He tried to take my blankey away from me. I wouldn't let go of it. "Raven, you need to let go of it so we can wash it."

I shook my head. "It's the only thing I have left from my daddies." Tears started to fall from my cheeks.

"I promise you'll get it back as soon as you're out of the bath." I finally let go and watched the creature walk off with it. "Don't worry. The house elves will be very careful with it." He took me into a bathroom and started undressing me. I whimpered and tried to get away. I didn't want that to happen again. Vernon did it enough.

Lucius noticed and he looked angry. I cowered against a wall and waited for the blow that would surely come. But it never did. He merely picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "What did they do to you?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and he sighed. "Can I undress you? I just want to get you in the bath so I can see what I need to give you to heal your injuries." I nodded and let him undress me. Then he eased me into the water.

My wounds burned at the contact with the hot water. I drew in a breath through my teeth. He gently washed my entire body except my boy parts. He let me wash those myself. He got me out and dried me off then put the towel around my waist. He inspected all of my wounds and pulled out some kind of liquid in a vile from his jacket.

"Drink this. It'll make your wounds disappear." I drank it and almost threw up at the taste.

"What is that?" I asked

"A healing potion."

I cocked my head. "Potion?"

"Those muggles didn't tell you anything about magic did they? You're a wizard. You can do magic and stuff like that."

I nodded just so that I wouldn't get even more confused. I thought magic didn't exist and those who tried to do it were evil.

Lucius handed me a set of clothes. "These are Draco's. They'll be a bit big on you but not as big as the ones you were wearing." I got dressed and he picked me up. He took me to a room with two couches and a few comfy chairs. There was a fireplace and the fire was lit. Draco was sitting on one of the couches and Lucius set me next to him. He handed me my blankey and I snuggled with it. It hadn't been clean in a long while.

"So who is Raven to you Daddy?" asked Draco. He looked up expectantly toward his father.

"He's my godson Draco. He's Severus's son." He looked confused.

"Then why didn't Uncle Sev ever talk about him?"

"He was kidnapped four years ago. We all thought he was dead. Well I should call your daddy shouldn't I, Raven?" He went over to the fireplace and through powder into the flames and yelled, "Snape manor!" The flames turned green.

I looked over at Draco. "What's your dad doing? I thought he was going to call somebody." He motioned to his father.

"Just watch." I turned back to Lucius. He stood back and a man in black robes came through. He had long somewhat greasy hair and his face was pulled into a sneer. Regardless I recognized the man."

"What's the meaning of this Lucius? Both of us know Raven is gone."

I ran at him and grabbed onto his legs. "Daddy!"

**That's chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed it. I also hope that this makes up for the last very short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You got it last time.**

Chapter 3

I sobbed into my blankey as I clung to my daddy. I refused to let go of him. Eventually he picked me up and cradled me into his chest. I sobbed into his neck.

"Who is he, Lucius?" he asked. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't really care. I had my daddy back. I missed him so much. He could protect me now.

"He's Raven." I felt a hand rub my back and my daddy stiffen underneath me.

"He's not Raven. He died four years ago."

I looked up at him. "N-no I d-didn't Daddy." The hiccups were making me stutter. He sat me down and I clung to his leg. He sighed and bent down.

"I'm not your daddy."

I started to cry again. "Yes you are. My name is Raven Severus Black. I'm six years old. My birthday is August sixth. Plus you gave me this blankey. You and my other daddy. Where is he?"

Daddy grabbed ahold of my blankey. He looked it over. It was blue, had a picture of a snake on it and in the corner, it said Raven Black August sixth 1994. "Where did you get this?" He sounded mad.

"I told you. You and my other daddy gave it to me." I cried harder. Why didn't he believe me? He picked me back up and I buried my face in his neck. I felt more than saw him start to sob. His hand came up to cup the back of my head.

"Oh Raven." He kissed my cheeks, my forehead, and everywhere else he could reach. "I thought I lost you."

He sat down with me. "Daddy, where's papa?" He stiffened.

"He's in Azkaban honey. But don't worry. We'll get him out."

"What's Azkaban?"

"It's prison for wizards."

"Why's papa there?"

"People think he killed people. But he didn't." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

Snape POV

I watched as he slept. I had my baby boy back. He slept soundly on a spare bed in Malfoy Manor. I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair. That was something I'd wanted to do for four years. Just run my fingers through his hair. Draco walked into the room. I put my finger up to my lips to tell him to be quiet.

He came up and whispered to me. "Uncle Sev, will you come read to me?" I nodded and got up. Raven would be fine for a few minutes without me. I picked Draco up and walked him down to his room. He gave me a book to read to him.

Five minutes into me reading to Draco, a house elf came into the room. "I sorry Master Severus, but Raven be crying. He not stopping." I nodded and got up to go to him. Draco clung to my arm.

I saw tears in his eyes. "Please stay here."

"I have to go to Raven. I'll be right back." He let go reluctantly.

I ran down the hall to Raven. He was indeed crying. He was screaming too. I ran over to him and he quieted down almost immediately. "Don't leave me Daddy. Don't leave me." I almost cried at that.

"I won't Raven. I'll always be here for you." I carried him back to Draco's room. Draco looked annoyed when he saw who I was carrying. He smoothed his expression after a few seconds though. I sat back down next to him and began reading again.

Raven POV

I woke up from a nightmare. I looked around. There was no one there. I started crying. I wanted my daddy. A house elf appeared and tried to calm me down. That just made me scream and cry harder.

My daddy appeared and picked me up. "Don't leave me Daddy. Don't leave me."

"I won't Raven. I'll always be there for you." He carried me down the hall to a room. Draco was in there. Daddy sat down beside him and started reading. I fell asleep in a few minutes.

A few days later we went to see Papa. Daddy apparated to the gates of Azkaban and waited for authorization. He was searched and so was I. The aurors took away his wand. They then led us to a cell and unlocked it. They pushed us in and then came in with us. The man inside the cell looked up at the noise. His hair was long and looked like it hadn't been washed in a long while.

His eyes trained on Daddy and then trailed down to me. Behind the dirt and grime there was something recognizable. I looked up at Daddy and he nodded. "Papa!" I started to run to his arms. The aurors held me back despite my struggles.

They restrained Papa when he went to get me. "Raven?" He turned toward the aurors holding him. "Please let me hold him. I haven't seen him in four years." The aurors shared a look and hesitantly handed me over to him. They still had a hold on me but I was content to be in contact with my Papa. He kissed me all over. I relished in the feeling. This hadn't happened in four years. "I love you Raven. Don't you ever forget that." I nodded.

"I love you too Papa." He kissed me one more time and let the aurors take me back. Daddy went up to him and gave him a kiss. He told him something and took me from the aurors and we left. "But why isn't Papa coming with us Daddy?"

"He has to stay here until we can prove that he didn't kill those people." I squirmed in his arms trying to go back.

"But I want my Papa." I could tell Daddy was getting frustrated with me. He sighed and adjusted his grip. I just squirmed some more.

"Enough Raven. You can't have your Papa right now and you will quit this nonsense." I instantly quieted and sat still. Daddy apparated us to Malfoy Manor. He sat me down and I instantly ran off to find Draco.

He was sitting in a play room. He had a puzzle lying out on the ground in front of him. He seemed to be concentrating on it very hard. I sat by him and waited for him to finish. He looked up at me when he was done. "What do you want?" he asked meanly.

"Daddy's mad at me. I just wanted to come see if you wanted to play." His stare hardened.

"No I don't want to play with you. There's no wonder why Uncle Severus is mad at you. You're an annoying brat and we don't need you here. Ever since you came here, it's Raven this and Raven that. My father pays more attention to you than me. Severus doesn't play with me anymore and it's all because of you! I wish I hadn't met you! We don't need you here!" I looked at him with the hurt clear on my face. I ran from the room sobbing. I grabbed my blankey and ran out the back door. I went to the park where I first met Draco.

**And there was another chapter. To all the people who actually read this piece of crap made up in my demented mind, review. Please? I'll love you forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 5

Draco POV

I couldn't believe what I had said. I liked Raven. He just got on my nerves. He took my uncle from me and my daddy from me. Oh well he'd be fine. Maybe he'd leave Daddy alone and I could get some time with Uncle Severus.

Uncle Severus came into the room. He looked worried. "Draco, have you seen Raven? I can't find him."

I instantly felt guilty. "Yeah. I just saw him. He ran out after I told him we didn't need him here." My temper was back.

"Why would you tell him that?"

"Because it's true! My daddy ignores me half the time and you won't play with me anymore! It's always Raven this and Raven that. I'm tired of it!" He looked at me disapprovingly

"I'm very disappointed in you Draco. You should have told me or your father about how you felt. Not yell at a six year old." He walked out of the room quickly. Probably going to find Raven.

Severus POV

I had to find Raven. Who knows where he was. He believed he wasn't wanted. How couldn't he be wanted? He's my son. I couldn't believe Draco would say something like that to a little boy.

Raven wasn't in the house that was proven when I went to talk to Draco. I stepped out of the manor and past the wards. I took my wand out and muttered, "Find Raven Black." It pointed in the direction toward the park. I started following it. It brought me to Raven alright. But there was a man beside him. I recognized him as a death eater. He had his wand pointed to Raven's neck. "Stop!"

Raven turned to me as much as he could. "Daddy! Help. Please." I ran over to the man. "What are you doing with my son?" The death eater turned to me.

"What are you talking about Severus? This is Harry Potter. I'm getting him for the Dark Lord." I pushed my wand angrily into his throat.

"That's my son and you will release him from wand point. As far as I know Harry Potter is with Dumbledore." He took his wand away from Raven's throat and I killed him. No one messes with my son.

I picked him up and looked him over for injuries. "Are you okay? Did that man hurt you?" He pushed my hands away.

"I'm fine. It's not like you care anyway." I looked at him puzzled. "Draco told me how you feel. You don't want me there." I shook my head.

"Draco was just jealous. He doesn't speak for me. I love you and I want you there."

He looked at me unsure. "Really?"

"Yes really." He buried his face in my chest and cried. I took him home and fire called Lucius.

**I know it's short but I'm pretty much out of ideas. It might be a few days before I update. Review please^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. **

Chapter 6

Lucius POV

I was furious when I heard what my son had done. Raven was his god brother for crying out loud. Severus had fire called me from his house and told me what Draco had said. I stormed up to his room and yanked the door open. He wasn't in there so I went to his play room. He was sitting in the window seat.

I walked over to him and yanked him up and bent him over my knee. I spanked him seven times, one smack for each year. I looked him square in the face. "That was for what you said to Raven. He could have been killed. Neither I nor you would want to be in company with Severus if that happened." He had tears in his eyes and he was beginning to pout. I stood up and walked toward the door. "I love you Draco. But I will not stand for you to be treating your god brother like that." He ran past me eyes streaming towards the library where I was sure Narcissa would be.

I'd have to answer to her later. Draco just had to learn his place. He couldn't talk to people like that. Even if he was jealous. I sighed and walked to my room. I took my shoes off and went to take a shower.

Raven POV

"_Boy!" I was dragged from my bed and hit my head on the door to the cupboard. "Why haven't you done the laundry yet?" I whimpered._

"_I'm sorry Uncle." He growled and pulled me into the living room. I knew Petunia and Dudley weren't home. He shoved me onto the couch and ripped my pants off. He took his off and slammed into me._

I woke up and screamed. I scooted over to the corner and curled up in a ball. The door slammed open and a man walked in. I couldn't see who it was. He came over to me and put his hand on my arm. I flinched away. The man picked me up and I started to cry. "Raven, what's wrong?" I recognized my daddy's voice. I buried my face into his shirt and cried harder. Daddy turned the light on and looked down at me. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

I just nodded and snuggled farther into my daddy's chest. He hugged me tighter. "What was it about?" I shook my head. I didn't want him to know what that man did to me. Crying wore me out but I didn't want to sleep for fear of the nightmare returning.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" He didn't answer me. He just picked me up turned the light out and started walking to the door. "Wait!" He jumped about a foot in the air. "My blankey!" He sighed and picked my blankey up and we went to his bed. I fell back asleep on the way there.

Narcissa POV

I heard running down the hall. I opened the door to the library just in time for my son to come crashing into me. He had tears running down his cheeks. "He hit me mommy!" I paled. Who had the balls to hit my son? Was it Raven? I don't care if he is Severus's son! He can't go around hitting people!

"Who hit you Draco?"

"Daddy." I sighed. We went through this every time Draco got a spanking. He couldn't seem to understand that it was his punishment for something. I'd have to have a talk with Lucius.

"What did you do this time?" He looked up at me and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"I told Raven we didn't want him here." I was taken aback. Why would Draco say such a thing?

"Why?"

"Cuz Daddy doesn't pay attention to me anymore and neither does Uncle Severus! It's always Raven this and Raven that. I was sick of it!" I shook my head. He was jealous. I can't believe he would say that to a six year old boy who was beaten most of his life because of jealousy.

"Come on. Let's go talk to your father." We walked to mine and Lucius's room. He was laying in the bed in his pajama pants.

**Okay so there is the real chapter six. Sorry it took so long to update. I had meant to update sooner but I didn't get around to it and then I left the internet for about a week. At least this is somewhat decent sized. I would have had it posted before midnight but I kept getting distracted. Oh well Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I own that sexy assed Draco over there. *Draco glares at me* ok so I don't own any of it. _**

Chapter 7

Sirius POV

I had finally seen my baby after four years. I had missed him to death. I had missed Severus too but he came to visit every two months. He had told me that Raven had been kidnapped. He had never told me he had been found. I ended up not talking about Raven because I thought it would upset Severus.

I sighed and sat down in my cell. Raven didn't want to go. That much was clear in the way he leaned away from his daddy. The aurors barely let me hold him. I wanted more time with him but with the way things are I was lucky that I held him at all. I was determined more than ever to get out. Severus had said that he was working on it. He said it would be two weeks tops until I was out of here.

Raven POV

Daddy left to go talk to his lawyers and he left me to play with Draco. I was slightly nervous. Draco didn't like me very much anymore. As soon as I got into his playroom I went into a corner and sat down. I stayed like that cuddling my blankey. Draco looked hurt and came over to me.

"Hi Raven. Don't you wanna play?" I shook my head and buried my head in my blankey. Lucius walked in and saw us like that.

"Draco, what did you do to him this time?" Draco swirled around.

"Nothing daddy. I swear."

He started to come over to us. I opened my mouth to talk. My voice was abnormally high. "He didn't do anything to me Luc." I couldn't say his full name. He looked at me skeptically but left the room with a nod.

I went back to cowering in the corner. Draco gave up and went to play with his toys. I didn't uncurl myself until my daddy came back to pick me up. He came into the room and I instantly scooted away from the corner. I didn't want to get Draco in trouble.

He picked me up and carried me down to the fireplace and flooed us home. My room was decorated in dragons that flew around my walls. The background was emerald green. I loved to look at those walls for hours until I fell asleep. Now, they reminded me too much of Draco. I wanted my friend back but I didn't think he liked me very much anymore. I took his daddy away from him. I didn't want to do that to him.

Lucius POV

I was skeptical about Raven sitting in the corner of the play room. He didn't seem like he was hurt but you never know. I sighed and went to the kitchen. It was time for Draco's snack and I didn't want him to be alone.

Severus POV

Raven went straight to his room when we got home. He seemed to be reverting into himself. Did something happen over at Malfoy Manner? I walked up to Raven's room and peered in at him. He was sitting on his bed looking at his walls. He seemed to be talking to the dragons on his wall.

"Why do you hate me? I don't mean to steal your daddy from you. I didn't mean to take my daddy from you. Will it help if I run away and not come back? That's not going to happen. I'm sorry for making you mad. I didn't mean it. Please Draco, forgive me." He started to cry. So it was Draco that was making him upset. I wanted to go and comfort him but I knew the boys had to sort this out for themselves.

I couldn't wait until Sirius got out of Azkaban tomorrow. All of the paper work was done and the evidence was looked through. Sirius was proven innocent. I hadn't told Raven yet but he had so much to deal with. It would be a good surprise for him tomorrow.

Draco POV

Was Raven mad at me? Was he ascared of me? I wanted to be friends with him again but it seemed he didn't. Daddy came down to the kitchen to watch me eat my snack. Ever since I got choked when I was three no one would let me eat alone. "Daddy, does Raven hate me?" He looked at me surprised.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"He wouldn't play with me yesterday." I put my head down.

"He was probably just scared that you didn't want to play with him. You did tell him that no one wanted him here." I nodded and finished my snack. When I was done, Daddy picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride to my room.

Raven POV

I got no answers from my dragons. They just flew around like normal. I got angry and kicked the wall. That just resulted in my foot hurting really badly and me sobbing.

I decided to take a nap. It was anything but peaceful but it was better than no nap at all. Daddy came and got me for dinner and that was how that day was spent. Completely boring.

**There was that. I know it's short but I started to ramble in that chapter and that's never good. I really need some ideas for this story. I'm running out! Review please! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8

Draco POV

I could tell that Raven was scared of me. Had I been that mean? I knew I had hurt his feelings. Did he hate me now? All these questions were going to go unanswered until I saw Raven again and we could talk alone. This wouldn't be for a while. Sirius was getting out of Azkaban and I'm sure Raven would be spending all of his free time with him. I could possibly get some time with him at his birthday in two weeks. Maybe then I could apologize. I really wanted him to be my friend again.

I laid down in my bed to sleep. Bed time had passed at least an hour ago. Soon my mommy would be in here to make sure I was asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep cuddling my teddy bear.

Sirius POV

It was two weeks away from Raven's seventh birthday. Fitting that I got out today. The aurors came into my cell and hand cuffed me. They walked me to the front gate where Lucius was waiting to take me home. He said Severus would have come and got me but something about a surprise for Raven. I complied. The aurors unhand cuffed me and gave me my wand. Luc apparated to Malfoy Manor so I could get a shower. I smelled so horrible. I didn't want my husband and child to see me like this when I'm free. After I was clean and definitely smelled better, I flooed home to see my wonderful family.

Severus was waiting patiently at the fireplace for my arrival. The first thing that I got was a passionate kiss. I don't know how long we stood there, practically making out, something tackled my legs screaming, "Papa!" I broke away from Severus and laughed. He whispered in my ear.

"We'll finish this later." I smiled and bent down and picked up my son.

He nuzzled into my neck and I could feel the wetness of tears on pooling on my borrowed shirt. I held him tight and wiped the tears away. I know exactly how he felt. I missed him to death and I was so happy to be here right now if only to make him happy again. Lucius had said something about Raven reverting into himself. That Draco and he hadn't gotten along lately. I wanted to make him feel better. As his father it was my job. I was the protective one. Severus was technically his mother. He carried him for nine months. I know all of you are confused and thinking that men can't get pregnant. That's muggle men. Technically wizard men can't either but that's what magic's for.

I tried to put Raven down. He refused to let go and even clung tighter to my neck. Severus saw and sighed. He grabbed onto Raven and tried to pull him off. It didn't work. "Never mind Severus. He's not going to let go. Can you just make me a sandwich or something? I'm hungry and they don't really give you decent food in Azkaban." I chuckled and Severus nodded.

"Don't get used to this. Normally I'd make you make your own damn sandwich, but he's so happy just clinging to you." He headed towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down in a chair cuddling Raven.

"Papa, do you know the Malfoys?" Raven asked me.

I nodded. "Yes Narcissa is my cousin."

"Oh. So you know Draco?" I nodded. "He doesn't like me anymore." So it was true what Lucius was saying. The boys were having issues.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I took his daddy and my daddy away from him." I looked at him with an incredulous look on my face.

"How did you do that?"

"When I came back they paid more attention to me." I nodded and then his words caught up to me.

"What do you mean when you came back?"

"I've been with the Dursley's for four years." My eyes widened. That's who kidnapped him? Lilly's sister? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So that's why Severus hadn't mentioned getting Raven back. He just got him back. I pulled him tighter to my chest.

"Were they good to you? Did they hurt you?" I was firing question after question at him until I realized that he didn't understand half the stuff I asked him. I needed to talk to Severus. I settled down into the couch I was sitting on and shook my head. "Never mind. I'll ask your daddy about it." He smiled back down at me.

Raven grabbed my hand. "Come on Papa. I wanna show you my room!" I laughed and followed him up the stairs. We entered his room. His walls were green and there where dragons on his walls. Severus had spoiled him. Granted, I would have done the same exact thing. He pulled me onto his bed. He then preceded to hand me every toy he owned. Severus would freak out about the mess later. Raven climbed onto my lap with a blue blanket and a story book in his hand. He handed me the book and told me to read it. It was The Wizard and his Wand. A typical children's book.

Raven put his thumb in his mouth as I started to read. He fell asleep five minutes later. About ten minutes after Raven fell asleep, Severus walked into the room with my sandwich and some tea. "What did you two do in here? It looks like a bomb went off in here. It was hard enough to keep this room clean with just Raven making the mess. Now with you home it's going to be twice as hard." He smiled and waded through the sea of toys and handed me my sandwich. Raven was still asleep so Severus took him from me and laid him in an open spot on the bed. I finished my sandwich and my tea and we went down to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink.

"Now that Raven's down, how about we finish what we started when I got home?" I asked as he was putting the dishes away. He chuckled and turned around and kissed me.

**~M SCENE~**

Severus POV

We barely made it to the master bedroom before we completely lost it. As soon as I felt the bed hit the back of my knees, I fell backwards and brought Sirius with me. I unbuttoned his shirt slowly loving the look of impatience in my lover's eyes.

He grabbed me through my pants and all thoughts of teasing were gone. I practically ripped his shirt off and then moved on to his pants. The zipper stuck and I growled. Sirius pulled them off and then worked on mine. He trailed kisses down my neck nipping certain places and leaving hickeys that would be noticed whenever I came into contact with anybody. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him until we needed air. My boxers came off along with his and our erections sprang free. Sirius instantly grabbed mine and started stroking me. I about came right there but I held on. The second he put it in his mouth though, I was gone. I could feel him smirk as he came back up to kiss me. I heard the snap of a lid and then felt a cool lubed finger at my entrance. His finger went in and out then he added another one and another one. And finally he took his fingers away and pressed his cock at my entrance. Had he not been holding onto my hips, I would have impaled myself on his erection. As it was, I didn't have to wait long for him to push himself in me.

**~END OF M SCENE~**

Sirius POV

In all the excitement, we forgot the condom. This meant FUCK! Oh well. What's done is done. If Severus came up pregnant I'd be happy as well a lot of happy things. But it would complicate things. Raven was enough for now. But shhhhhh. Severus doesn't know I forgot the condom. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

When Raven woke up he came downstairs running. He was afraid I had left. I cuddled him and he looked on Severus's neck. "What's on your neck Daddy?" Severus's face turned red.

He muttered "Nothing." I laughed at him of course.

**~Raven's Birthday Party~**

Draco POV

I couldn't find Raven. He had seemed to disappear. The last I'd seen him all day was when he blew out the candles on his cake. I was starting to think he was avoiding me.

I was about to give up when I heard the piano start playing. The music got louder the more I walked. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I walked up behind Raven. He seemed lost in the music. I sat down beside him and waited for him to finish. Once he was finished he turned to me and blushed.

"I know I'm not very good." He turned his head away.

"No, you're great. That was completely amazing."

"Really?" I nodded. He hugged me for all it was worth. I was surprised.

"I thought you hated me." He looked up at me. The shock was clear on his face.

"I could never hate you Draco. You were my first friend. You're my best friend, my god brother." He hugged me again and put his thumb in his mouth and just leaned against me. I put my arms around him and hugged him back. My god brother. That sounded right.

**There you go. Another chapter in this story. For all of you who read the renewed version of the summery and are wondering when the veela part comes in that's later. We've got to set up some sort of bond between them first don't we? School starts soon so updates will be few and far between. Sorry but I don't have internet at my house. I use my cousins' to update and stuff. Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait for the update. I'm just a horrible author. And to all of you anticipating a veela fic I say I'm sorry again. It's just not going to happen. I changed my mind. I have some other ideas and the veela thing just doesn't fit in there with them. I know…. I'm a disappointment. :( So now onto the story as I go put myself in the corner for being such a bad little author.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything sadly :( even if I want to I don't so don't sue me for taking what's not mine. This place is called **_**fan**_**fiction anyway. ^^**

Chapter 9

3 years later/day before Draco's first day of Hogwarts. **(In this fic Draco's birthday is sometime in October)**

Raven POV

It didn't hit me until now. Draco won't be here tomorrow. He was a year older than me so he was going to Hogwarts this year and I the next. After tomorrow morning I wouldn't see him until Christmas. I jumped up out of my bed and ran to my daddy's room. I jumped on them and woke them. "Daddy, Papa, can I floo to Draco's? Please? Can I Daddy? Can I? Can I?" He grunted under me and opened his eyes.

"Go get dressed first." I jumped on him again.

"No. There's no time for that. I'll change over there. Please Daddy?" I gave him my puppy dog face. He didn't seem to be wavering. So I turned to the man at his side. "Can I Papa? Please? Please? Please? Please?" I turned up the puppy dog face and I saw his resolve crack. I almost smiled. Almost being the key word.

"Sure. Be back after dinner if we're not over there by then." I pouted more.

"Can't I stay the night Papa?"

"Severus, please control your son. Soon he'll have the house if you don't." He looked at Daddy with a pleading expression.

"Raven, be home after dinner. If you complain, I'll make it before." I quickly stopped pouting and got off the bed.

"Yes sir." I said as I was walking out. "Thank you!"

I ran over to the floo and threw down a whole bunch of powder. Definitely more than was necessary. The floo ride seemed to take forever and when I finally got out of the fireplace, I ran up the stairs barely saying hello to Luc as I passed him. I opened the door to Draco's room and ran and jumped on the bed and consequently, the almost eleven year old boy sleeping in it.

He jumped and screamed. "Holy shit!"

I laughed at his reaction. "Luc would smack your mouth if he heard you Dray." I hugged him around the waist. He hugged me back.

"You shouldn't scare me like that Raven. You never know how I'll get revenge." I leaned back and looked at him. He had a mischievous smirk on his face. I tried to back off but the way I was sitting, all that happened was I fell over sideways before he tickled me. He knew exactly where all my tickle spots were.

I begged for mercy but he didn't give it until I thought I was going to throw up from all the laughing. He finally released me and I fell onto the bed breathing hard. Draco smiled down at me. "Now little brother, why are you here so early?" I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was six in the morning. Dang, I had gotten here early. I looked up at him slightly embarrassed.

"Today's your last day home." I looked down again and the smile that was on my face slowly fell as I fought tears back.

Apparently, I was unsuccessful because Draco ran his fingers under my eye and they came back wet. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I finally let the sobs escape my throat. I was going to miss him. He was my best friend, my god brother; he was practically my blood brother.

"Shhh… Raven, I'll be back for Christmas." I shook my head.

"It's not the same." I cried into his chest. It wasn't. It would never be the same as having him here twenty-four seven. When he was here, I could just come to his room and he would hold me while I cried. He was truly my big brother. Not the way Dudley was. Dudley eventually stopped trying to protect me. Trying to please his father, he beat me alongside him. Remembering the Dursleys made another wave of tears come.

Draco rubbed my back trying to calm me down. He sang soft lullabies in my ear. I took comfort in him as only a little brother could. He picked me up, even though I was almost as big as he was at this point, and carried me down to the kitchen. He sat me in a chair and got me a bowl of cereal. I ate as he watched carefully. He would never let me eat alone and he always watched me. It was something Luc used to do. Draco must have picked it up.

Once I was down he tugged at my hand and led me into the sitting room next to the kitchen. "Don't you want to eat anything Dray?" He shook his head and led me to a couch. He plopped down and pulled me into his lap.

**Sorry for the shortness and the sudden ending of the chapter. It would be longer but I have to go to my grandma's so I can watch my babies aka my brothers and sister. My grandma has to go somewhere and my mom has to work. Review please! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. So I'm here to finish what I started yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own it.**

Chapter 10

Raven POV

We stared into the fire for what seemed like hours before he spoke. "Please don't cry Raven." I touched my face and sure enough there were tears. I wiped them away and cuddled into Draco's chest. "I'll be back. I'll write to you. How is that?"

"It won't be the same." I knew I was being a spoiled brat. I could care less. My brother was leaving me.

"Raven, please don't be like this. You're going to make me cry." I looked up into his face and sure enough there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head and hugged me to him. I started crying again. He rubbed soothing circles into my back. The sobs slowly turned into hiccups. I looked back up at him. "I-I'm go-gonna miss you Dr-Dray."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too Raven." He lifted me up so I was standing on the floor. He got up and stretched. "Let's get dressed. I don't think father would like it much if we stayed in our pajamas all day." I was the only one actually in pajamas. Draco had stopped wearing them two years ago. He was only in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I still wore my dragon pajamas. More so because they reminded me of Draco than anything else.

I nodded and Draco took me back upstairs and stood in front his closet. He pulled out a white long sleeved button up shirt and a pair of designer jeans and handed them to me. I raised my eyebrow and held the shirt back out at him. He hit himself on the forehead and took the shirt back only to replace it with a blue one. Draco figured out why I wasn't allowed to wear white when after we had played in the pool in the back yard, I didn't have any clothes to wear and he gave me his favorite white shirt to wear. In about half an hour, it was stained beyond recognition.

I laughed at him and went into his bathroom to change.

Draco POV

I watched as Raven walked into my bathroom. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I'd miss the little booger while I was at school. He was more like my little brother than my friend. With a friend, I could stand to be away from them for more than a few days. Raven was over here every day since the day by the piano except when he had dragon pox. He had kicked and screamed for four days until they said he wasn't contagious anymore and I was allowed to come over.

I was so close to begging father to bribe Dumbledore to let Raven come to school with me. But I knew that no amount of money could get the headmaster to let in a just now ten year old. He was barely letting me go and I turned eleven on October third.

Writing would never be the same but it would have to be enough until December. Hopefully Raven wouldn't put too much of a strain on his parents once I left. If I knew Raven, and I do, he would hole himself up in his room or even go as far as sneaking off to mine.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw Raven come out with my clothes on. The shirt was a little baggy along with the jeans but there wasn't much I could do about that. The sleeves were way too long along with the pants legs. I rolled them both up and gave him his spare tennis shoes we always kept over here. No matter how much we tried my shoes would not fit the other boy.

With the bathroom free, I grabbed an outfit and went to go change. Raven tried to follow me. I had to shut the door in his face to keep him out. I know I probably hurt his feelings, but the kid really didn't need to follow me to the bathroom. I heard him slam against the door in frustration. I shook my head. What was that kid going to do without me?

Lucius POV

I heard a slam coming from Draco's room. I rushed in without knocking to find Raven sitting against the bathroom door crying. I rushed over to him. He looked slightly dazed like he had just hit his head. That must have been the slam I heard. "Raven, where's Draco?" Panic started to set in. If Raven was crying then something must be wrong with Draco. He pointed behind him. I nodded and moved him away from the door. I burst into the bathroom to find a half-naked Draco. He turned around and used his shirt to cover up his private parts.

"Father! What are you doing here? Get out!" I quickly backed out and closed the door. I turned to raven. Surely I had a blush on my face.

"Why didn't you tell me he was getting dressed?" He started to giggle. At least he wasn't crying.

"You didn't give me time to. You just barged in there." I smiled down at him and picked him up.

"Then what had you so upset?" The smile seemed to be forced at this point. He shook his head.

"Nothing." I knew he was lying. It would have been obvious to a toddler. I set him down anyway.

"Well when Draco gets out, you two come down with me and Cissy. We need to talk anyways." He nodded to me. "Got that Draco?" I called through the door.

"Yes sir!" I chuckled and left the two boys to themselves. As I made my way down the stairs, I thought. Raven's dependence on Draco was a problem. Draco had to go to school this year without him. I could almost guarantee that he was crying because Draco was leaving. I had tried to get Albus to let Raven in a year early. It wasn't happening. That's what we needed to talk about. Raven being without Draco for a little over three months. The longest they had been apart in a very long time was one weekend when Sirius took Raven to see his friend Remus.

**And there you have it! Hopefully it's more satisfying than last chapter. REVIEW! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay okay. So just to get a few things cleared up for those of you confused. Raven is younger than Draco. Draco is a year older. My fic doesn't necessarily follow the timeline set up by J.K. Rowling and the characters are almost completely OOC. I think that means out of character. Correct me if I'm wrong please because that's what I meant. When I wrote the thing in my mind it sounded good. Now I see all the flaws the story itself creates. This was pointed out by a lovely reviewer of mine. I would go back and change the stuff but I'm so far into it, it would take forever and frankly I'm way too lazy. Let's just say this fic is happening in 2001 well when we first meet Raven anyway. So that would mean Raven was born in 1995 making Draco being born in 1994. Just so I get it through our heads I'm going to capitalize my next sentence. DRACO IS OLDER THAN RAVEN! Raven is the same age as Harry and I really don't care if that doesn't match up with J.K. Rowling's version. This is fanfiction people! Sorry for the whole just somewhat randomness of Vernon kicking Raven out. I needed the story to move along. I'm not that patient. And the Malfoys were playing at the park because Draco wanted to. Plus Lucius is not a patient man. He could have walked, it would have taken him fifteen minutes, but he didn't want to. I told you all my characters are out of character. Draco gets whatever he wants. Plus in the beginning I hadn't planned on Vernon raping Raven. I just added that later because my demented mind told me to. So now that I have wasted over 274 words on this crap that no one even really reads, on to the story! ^^ by the way what's a beta and how does that even work? Please tell me.**

**Chapter 11**

Raven POV

Draco carried me down the stairs. I didn't have it in me to protest. I clung to him so much today it was unreal. Luc and Cissy were waiting in one of the man sitting rooms. Draco put me down the second he saw his father. He didn't like Draco carrying me everywhere.

As soon as we were seated-me on Draco's lap-Luc cleared his throat.

"Now boys, I couldn't get Dumbledore to let Raven in a year early. I've tried. The old man just isn't going to budge. So we really need to work on this dependency you guys seem to have on each other. Raven especially." I clutched tighter to Draco's shirt. I didn't like the sound of that. Luc sighed and stood up. He walked over to me and Draco. He picked me up under my arms and started to pull me away. I clung uselessly to Draco's shirt. He seemed to be trying to cling to me too. "Draco let go of him now." Draco's arms disappeared instantly. I couldn't cling to him anymore and my hands slipped off of him. I was already crying and I let out a wail.

"Draco!" Luc sat on the other side of the room as far away from the blond as possible with staying in the same room. I kicked, hit, bit, and scratched. I did everything I could think of to get out of that man's grip and into my brother's. Luc held on through it all and when it seemed like Draco was about to come and get me, Cissy went and held him down.

He struggled to get out of her hold. "Don't you see he needs me?" I finally gave up trying to fight and just held my arms out to Draco. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't." If it was possible, I would have broken down more.

Luc yelled over my crying. "Cissy this isn't working. I'm gonna take him to another wing." I instantly stopped. They couldn't take me that far.

"N-no I'll be g-good." The hiccups weren't helping. He shook his head and stood up. I tried to squirm down but he had too good of a hold. He quickly walked out of the room and towards the north wing. It was the farthest place in the manor away from Draco. I gave up and sobbed into his shoulder.

Draco POV

I almost punched my mother when I saw Raven leave with my father. I didn't though. Perhaps this would be good for us. Screw it. As soon as my mother let me up I was running out of the room. I didn't bother searching the entire manor. I knew that Father would want to take him to the farthest place from that room we were just in. The library in the north wing. I ran straight there without stopping. Talk about a run.

I burst into the library and saw no one. Damn! I spent the next two hours searching the entire manor. He wasn't in there. I started hyperventilating. What if something happened to him? Was he okay? I was having a panic attack. My mother rushed in and gave me a calming potion. Once the potion took effect, I started to calm down and think clearly. Raven was with my father. He'd be fine.

Lucius POV

Raven was a mess. He had stopped crying but he was now staring blankly at the ground. We were at the playground where he and Draco first met all those years ago. He wouldn't go swing, he wouldn't slide, he wouldn't do anything but sit and stare. He wouldn't let me go very far though. It's like he was scared to be alone. I offered him a drink and he took it automatically and gulped down a few gulps and handed it back. I sighed. We'd been here for two and a half hours. Time to take him back to Draco. "Come on buddy, time to go." He held up his arms and I picked him up.

"Are we going back to Draco?"

"Yes Raven. We're going back to Draco." He smiled and I apparated.

Draco POV

Father apparated right into the room we were in. He sat Raven down and let him run to me. He held up his arms for me to pick him up. I looked at Father for permission. He nodded. I picked Raven up and nuzzled my cheek against his neck. He seemed to purr in contentment.

"Well Lucius, I think it had the opposite effect on them."

"I know. It'll be harder tomorrow now." I glared at him.

"That's your own fault." He raised his hands in submission. I walked Raven upstairs and lay with him on my bed staring at the ceiling. "You know your right though, don't you?"

"Yeah. But I don't want you to leave." I sighed and he buried his head in my chest. I ran my hand through his hair.

"It can't be helped. I have to. Then next year you'll go to Hogwarts too. Then we'll be together."

"Okay." We fell asleep like that and ended up missing both lunch and dinner. Severus was pissed when he had to come and get Raven.

**And there you have another glorious chapter of this crap. Thanx for reading and reviewing. Terrance the Canadian rock says to review. I'd listen to him if I were you. Haha. That rhymed. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Now if J.K. Rowling would hand it over I would kindly accept. But no such luck has come my way yet. :(**

Chapter 12

Raven POV

I woke up alone. I tried to run my hands all over the bed searching for Draco. The bed was too big and I was forced to open my eyes and look around. I didn't see Draco anywhere. I didn't see his trunk either. My eyes started to water. The tears fell as I let out the first wail. Lucius burst into the room which just made me cry harder. I wanted Draco, my older brother, my first real friend.

Lucius picked me up and tried to comfort me. I fought against him and he let me up. I ran down the stairs trying to find Draco. He wasn't in the foyer or the living room or the kitchen or in the library. I didn't even see his trunk. That's when I broke down the most. I couldn't believe Draco would go without saying goodbye to me. I was aware of someone picking me up. I curled into them. Recognizing the scent of Narcissa, I clung tighter and cried.

"I told you Lucius. I told you, you should have let Draco wake him up. Now look at him." She pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Shhh baby. It'll be alright." I just shook my head and cried harder. Narcissa sighed. "Luc, go get Severus. I can tell I won't be able to calm him. Maybe his father will be able to."

It was a few minutes before I felt myself being lifted into someone else's arms. I curled into the familiar embrace of my daddy. I practically wiped my nose all over his shirt. "Raven Severus Black stop this behavior right now." I choked as I tried to obey him. "I understand that you miss him. But he will be back in a few months. This behavior is unacceptable and you know it." I nodded and finally stopped the sobs but the tears still ran down my cheeks.

Daddy set me down on my feet. I wiped my face with my sleeve. He smiled down at me. "That's better isn't it?" I didn't want to lie so I just stood there and stared at him.

Lucius handed me an envelope. "Draco wanted me to give this to you." I took it from him and almost ripped the envelope open right then and there. My daddy gave me a hard look so I put it in my pocket.

"Now thank them so we can go home."

"Thank you Luc. Thank you Cissy."

"You're welcome Raven," they chorused. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

I threw the powder down and yelled, "Snape Manor!"

Draco POV

I practically wallowed in my own sadness on the train. Father wouldn't even let me tell him goodbye. Blaise Zabini practically gave me whiplash when he first got to my compartment. "Snap out of it man! You're acting like a mated veela!" I practically growled at him. So what if I missed Raven? That didn't mean anything.

"Blaise is right Draco. Come on! You're finally free of the little twerp! It's time to party!" Pansy Parkinson was practically glowing at the absence of my little god brother. I glared at her.

"What's so wrong with him that we have to celebrate him not being here? I do hang out with him willingly you know!" Even she knew when to back off. We sat in silence until it was time to put on our school robes. Pansy decided to get dressed in the bathroom instead of the compartment leaving me and Blaise alone.

Once we were changed, Blaise spoke up. "Look man, I get where you're coming from. But couldn't you be reacting a little better? I mean he's not gonna be in any trouble."

"You obviously don't know Raven. Even if he was in a padded cell in a strait jacket he could get hurt." I started to somewhat panicked. "Oh my god. What if he falls from the ladder in the library and breaks something and no one's there to help him? What if he falls out of that tree he likes to climb in the garden?"

"Draco! Get ahold of yourself! Your parents are there. His parents are there. Hell they probably won't let him out of their sight for a while. He probably won't get out of his bed for about a week. You've seen how attached he is to you." I sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Raven POV

I snuck out to the living room the second I was sure Daddy and Papa were asleep. I grabbed floo powder and stepped into the fire place. The light turned on before I could say anything. Papa stood there with his arms crossed, a stern expression on his face. "And exactly where do you think you're going?" I looked around for Daddy. He wasn't there so I attempted flooing.

"Malfoy Manor!" I threw down the powder and ended up falling out of the fireplace in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Somebody picked me up as I coughed.

"Raven, you should know better than this." I heard the voice of my daddy. I knew it wouldn't have been this easy. Papa came out of the fireplace then. "Really Sirius? You couldn't have stopped him from flooing?"

"He was gonna do it whether I actually tried or not. I knew you were here anyway."

Daddy sighed. "Well it's time to get you back to bed." I whimpered.

"Please Daddy, let me sleep in his bed. Please?" I saw the look he shared with Papa. Tears started to leak out of my eyes. It didn't look like I'd get my way. "Just let me fall asleep in there then. Pretty please Daddy. I don't have lessons tomorrow."

"Fine. But don't get used to this. It's only for tonight." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Daddy!" I ran upstairs and cuddled into Draco's sheets. My blankey was under one of his pillows so I pulled it out and put my thumb in my mouth. I hadn't really needed my blankey for a year and a half and the thumb sucking had quit a few days after me and Draco made up at my seventh birthday. But I was reverting back without Draco here. I just hoped it didn't go too far.

**There you people go. Sorry for the very long wait all of you. I have school and what not. I got something wrong in my author's not last time. Raven was born in 1994 and Draco in 1993 that just makes so much more sense. Review please! ^^ to those of you who read 4 of them I will update tomorrow. I'm too tired right now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter only has one owner. That is Draco. Well he doesn't really own him. But you get what I mean. But the series is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 13

Severus POV

I hated to leave Raven. He was still upset. But I had to get to work. I was still the potions master at Hogwarts. I felt guilty. I was away for most of the year and on the weekdays, Sirius was gone all day. Last year Draco had been there to keep him occupied. This year he would only have Lucius and Narcissa in Malfoy Manor. I hope Raven wouldn't be too much trouble.

I opened the door to his room and walked in. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It took two and a half hours to get him out of Draco's bed and into his own. It was only six in the morning. I didn't really want to wake him up but he'd be mad at me if I didn't. I shook his shoulder. "Raven." He didn't move. I shook his shoulder again and said a little louder, "Raven."

He groaned. "What?"

"I'm leaving."

He sat up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Why?"

"I have to go to work. I'll be back for Christmas break."

He grabbed me around the waist. "Please don't leave me too." I felt tears hit my traveling cloak. Why did he have to make this so difficult? It hadn't been this difficult for me to go to work since he was seven.

I picked him up and carried him downstairs. "Papa will be with you."

"No he won't. He'll be at work until bed time." I sighed. Sirius was waiting by the fireplace for me.

"I told you not to wake him up."

"Well too bad." He grabbed Raven from me. The poor kid started sobbing. "I'll be back Raven. I love you." I instantly flooed to Hogwarts before I ended up taking Raven with me.

Draco POV

"I will tell you exactly what I told your father, Draco. Raven is simply too young for me to enroll in school here." I hadn't believed that father had actually asked the headmaster to let Raven into the school. I was sure now that he had. This man was getting on my nerves. I needed Raven here. It had been twenty-four hours. I couldn't sleep last night. I had gotten used to falling asleep with him next to me.

"But his academics are beyond that of a ten year old."

"I'm sorry but his magic needs another year to mature. Now I believe you have classes, Mr. Malfoy." I grudgingly got up and left.

Thankfully, my first class was potions with Uncle Sev. I could at least ask how Raven was. I made my way to the dungeons. I hadn't had breakfast but I'm impatient. Sev looked like he had just gotten there. He still had his traveling cloak on and he appeared to be asleep at his desk. "Uncle Sev?" I touched his arm and he shot up.

"I'm awake." I suppressed a laugh.

"Sure. When did you get here anyway?" He looked around.

"An hour or two ago."

"What time did you get to bed last night?"

Severus seemed to think about it for a minute. "Five if I was lucky." I looked at him confused. He normally went to bed around ten. "It took a while to get Raven to sleep in his own bed."

"Why? Is he hurt? Is he sick?" Sev smiled at me and shook his head.

"No. He just missed you a lot. He took it hard when you left without saying good bye."

"But I did. I left it in that letter for him. Father wouldn't let me wake him up." Raven couldn't possibly think that I would leave like that.

"I know. Now take your seat. Class is about to start. Who has class with Slytherin today?"

I shrugged my shoulders and found a seat. I was obviously in Slytherin. There was no other house I could possibly be in. Hopefully Raven would be too.

Raven POV

They all left me. Daddy went to work at Hogwarts and Papa at the ministry. I was sitting in my favorite tree in the gardens in Malfoy Manor. Luc and Cissy had stopped trying to get me down from the tree after the first hour. I could see them looking out the window now. I sighed. I should probably quit worrying them. They tried to comfort me when I got here.

I tried to slowly get down. Tried being the operative word. My hands slipped and I fell backwards. I would have landed in the grass except my left foot was caught. As I fell, I heard a crack and a shooting pain went through my ankle. I screamed so loud, I thought the glass was gonna break. Finally my foot came loose and I fell to the ground with a thump.

There was so much pain. I cried out again. This time the sound was high pitched and sounded like some bird of prey. I wanted Draco. For some reason I thought he would make it all better. The pain was in more than my ankle now it was also in my leg and my arm. My head hurt too. I saw Luc and Cissy running towards me before the pain took over and I blacked out.

Narcissa POV

I saw him falling and I raced out of the house. I still couldn't get to him fast enough. There was about fifty yards from him when his head hit the ground. He let out a scream and instantly I covered my ears. That was the sound of a veela calling out for their mate. Was Raven a veela? If he was then who was his mate?

I picked him up as Lucius came up behind me. "I can't do broken bones and I think he might have a concussion too." I tell him. He nods.

"To Pomfree then." I gave him a confused look. "Severus would want to see him and I'm sure Draco would too." I nodded. I walked into the fireplace. You couldn't apparate to Hogwarts.

Draco POV

Something was wrong with Raven. I just knew it. I heard his call. Don't ask me how I knew it was him. I just did. Instantly I stood up. I forgot that I was in transfiguration. Professor McGonagal looked back up. "Mr. Malfoy, please sit back in your seat. Class doesn't end for another half an hour." I ignored her and walked out towards the dungeons. Uncle Sev needed to know something was wrong.

I opened the door to his classroom. He along with the rest of the class (third year Griffindores) turned around to look at me as I slammed the door open. I said one word and Severus understood. "Raven." I was breathless after that and couldn't get any more words out. I couldn't feel him anymore. Ever since I was nine and he eight I could feel his presence. Right now I couldn't. When he called out it intensified and then there was nothing.

I ran to Sev and broke down in his arms. I was fearing the worst. The only explanation I could see was that he was dead. Severus took me into his office as he told the others to be quiet and keep working. He got down to my height. "Now tell me what's wrong, Draco. What's wrong with Raven?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I sensed him call out and then I didn't feel anything." He seemed to want to ask how I knew these things but Raven was in the forefront of his mind.

"Let's go see if Luc and Cissy brought him here." I nodded and we headed to the infirmary. It was the only place in the entire castle with a fireplace connected to the floo network.

The second we entered, I saw a head of black hair. It was a boy. He seemed broken and unconscious. Only when I felt a pull to him, did I realize that it was Raven. I dropped down by his side. What had happened to my baby brother? I thought mother and father were supposed to be watching him!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Get it right!**

Chapter 14

Draco POV

Rave should have woken up a while ago. Even Pomfrey was getting worried. It had been three days since he had been brought in. He shouldn't have been knocked out so long even if he had a concussion.

Sev's classes had been canceled until Raven woke up. He was sleeping in a chair on the other side of his bed. I hadn't slept or ate much. I refused to go to classes. They reluctantly allowed me to sit here by him. Sirius had come in for a couple hours every day to see if he had woken up yet and to hold him. I was extremely jealous of Sirius and Severus. They could hold Raven. Pomfrey wouldn't let me. I looked up again to see if anything had changed. It hadn't.

Ebony hair fell slightly over his face. His eyelids gently closed over his green eyes that he got from somewhere in the Black family. He looked paler than normal but otherwise he looked like he was just sleeping. His breaths were even. Raven, my Raven. That's what her was, my Raven. He was small for his age even though we'd tried to put some nourishment in him in the past four years. He was actually the size of about an average seven or eight year old. Ahh Raven, my sweet, sweet Raven. They were supposed to be watching you. I was angered briefly by the thought that my parents hadn't done their job.

They say you don't know who you love or even your sexuality until you're around thirteen. In this case, they were wrong. I knew I loved Raven more than any brother would. He was my life, and I was only eleven. I wouldn't force myself on him though. I'd wait until I knew he liked me, if he ever did. I frowned at the thought.

I whispered for a house elf. "Dobby." The tell-tale crack of apparation told me the elf had arrived.

"Yes master Draco sir?"

"Can you get me Raven's blankey? It should be under my pillow." He nodded. "Oh, and get me some Oreos. I'm starving." He gave me a weird look but apparated away anyway. I started singing. Consequently, it was Raven's favorite lullaby, Frère Jacques. The only reason it was his favorite was because it was French and I sang it to him. Once I realized that was what I was singing, I stopped. I wanted him to wake up not sleep some more.

Dobby finally got back with Raven's blankey and my cookies. I thanked him and took them from him. He had gotten me a whole package and I was happy for that. I ate a couple and, using Raven's blankey as a pillow, fell asleep with my head on Raven's tummy.

Raven POV

I groggily opened my eyes. My vision was blurry so I rubbed my eyes clear of the sleep. I looked around. White walls and several beds greeted me. There was someone to my right. It was Daddy! I was happy to see him but I didn't want to wake him up. I looked down to see white blond hair. Draco. Without my permission, my hand went through his hair. I was practically petting him. Under his head was a blue blanket. I realized with a start that it was my blankey.

Draco's head moved under my hand. I stiffened until he settled back down. I looked around again. There were Oreos on the bed next to mine. Reaching them proved difficult with Draco on my lap. I'd have to wake him up. I sighed. I wanted the cookies but Draco looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up. My stomach growled again and it won.

I shook his shoulder lightly. "Wake up Dray. I'm hungry."

"Go tell Father." I smiled.

"But we're not at the manor, Dray. I don't know where Luc is." He laid there for a while and I contemplated shaking him again. He sat up and looked at me.

His eyes widened and he launched himself at me. "Raven! You're really awake!" I laughed.

"Yes Dray, I'm awake. Now give me the Oreos behind you! I'm hungry." He happily complied. Daddy sprung up from the chair he was sleeping in.

"Draco, did you just say Raven was awake?"

"Yes I did Sev. He's right here awake and eating Oreos." Draco ran his fingers through my hair and stared at me strangely. Daddy got up and pulled me out of the bed and away from Draco. I screamed and Draco instantly took me back. Daddy looked hurt and then he seemed to understand. Good thing he did, cuz I didn't.

"What is it Daddy?"

He smiled secretly as he answered. "Nothing baby. I'm just glad you're awake." I was confused. Everyone was talking like I'd been sleeping for a while. Draco handed me a glass of chocolate milk and I was distracted. I'd ask my questions later.

Severus POV

I smiled as I watched Draco take care of Raven. It was utterly adorable. Raven had come into his inheritance early. Raven was a veela. He got it from my mother. I was supposed to be a half veela but it skipped a generation. Apparently Draco was his mate. No wonder Raven was so dependent of him. I had to tell Sirius he was awake and what I figured out but I couldn't look away from the boys. They were just so cute! I laughed when Draco tried to make Raven eat another cookie to make sure he wasn't hungry anymore. "Draco, maybe you should take him down to the Great Hall. Let him eat some normal food. He's going to get sick on those cookies." He nodded and picked Raven up and carried him out of the hospital wing cookie still in hand.

Sighing, I sat down on the newly unoccupied bed. I grabbed Raven's blankey. Draco must have had someone get it from his room. That boy was one of the most thoughtful people I had met. Even if it was only because Raven was his mate. My mind went back to Raven's inheritance. Raven was obviously the submissive. The way he screamed when I took him from Draco was proof of that. If he was dominant, he would have cut me. I'd let the boys figure themselves out. I didn't want to disturb Sirius at work but he would kill me if I didn't tell him soon that Raven was awake.

I walked over to the fireplace and firecalled Sirius. He answered almost immediately. "What's wrong Severus?"

"He's awake. In more ways than one." He squealed and then looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"His veela side has awakened." His eyes widened.

"How? How do you know? Have you explained everything to him yet?" I shook my head.

"I'll explain everything to you when you get here."

"Then move over so I can come through." I shook my head again.

"Aren't you at work?" He looked around.

"Oh yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." He ended the call and I went back to the bed Raven had been in for three days.

Draco POV

I carried Raven down to the Great Hall. The rest of the Slytherins were happy to see me. Especially Blaise. He hadn't seen me happy in a while. Then he saw who was in my arms and rolled his eyes. "Did you get them to hand him over?" I nodded and sat down next to him and placed Raven by my side and proceeded to make his plate.

"Dray, I can make my own plate." I looked at him with a puppy dog face.

"Please let me do it?" Raven laughed and nodded his head. I loved the sound. It had been too long since I last heard it. I hugged him and proceeded to make his plate. As he was eating, I pulled him onto my lap and he didn't seem to mind. Blaise raised one of his eyebrows. I whispered to him, "What?"

"Really? You're acting like he's your boyfriend or something." I blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's just my little brother."

"Then why are you blushing?" That just made me blush harder.

"I'll tell you when we're alone." He nodded and turned his attention to Raven.

"So Raven what have you been up to?" He looked up from his plate somewhat surprised someone had talked to him.

"Oh hi Blaise! I haven't really been doing much. I fell out of my tree earlier. Speaking of, Draco, why does my ankle and arm still hurt?" I hugged him to me tighter and gave my best friend a look that said 'I told you he'd fall out of that tree."

"The bones are repaired but it'll still hurt like hell for a few weeks." Raven pouted at that. I kissed his forehead and he seemed placated for the time being. He went back to his lunch. Blaise shook his head as if this just proved his point.

"Oh, and Draco?" Raven asked.

"Yes?"

"Luc would've smacked your mouth if he heard you." Blaise almost fell out of his seat laughing. Only Raven would say that after the conversation.

Raven was doing weird things to my body. Him sitting on my lap was causing me to get hard. I tried to suppress it but it really wasn't working. He seemed to notice.

"Draco, what's in your pants that's poking me?" I blushed and Blaise raised an eyebrow again.

I stammered over an answer. "Nothing. Probably just a quill that I forgot was in my pocket." Blaise nearly choked at my lie but Raven bought it. I slid him off my lap. Damn. This was going to be harder than I thought. No pun intended.

Sirius POV

My son's inheritance came early. But how did Sev know? Did he find his mate? I had so many questions as I made my way to the head auror's office. I knocked on the door and heard a come in. "Sirius, what is it that brings you hear now?

"Kingsley, my son woke up. I came to ask for the rest of the day off."

"Of course Sirius. But what else is wrong. You seem somewhat upset."

I swallowed before I explained. I could tell Kingsley anything. "Raven came into his veela inheritance early. I don't know why or how Severus knows but it has happened." He seemed to sympathize with me.

"Go on and go to your family Sirius. You have the next two days off. Enjoy them."

I nodded. "Thank you." I went and flooed to Severus.

Draco POV

It had been an hour since I dropped Raven off in the hospital wing so he could spend time with his fathers. Blaise was still pacing around our shared room. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. You did realize that this is somewhat incest right? What would your parents say? What would his parents say?" I sighed and got up. I went over to him and stopped his pacing.

"Do you think I haven't thought about this? And no it's not incest. We're not technically brothers. I love him Blaise more than I should. The proof is still in my pants." He looked down and laughed at my still there erection.

"I can't believe I didn't guess myself. You cling to him like he's your lifeline. Don't think I didn't notice you crying that first night." I blushed and flipped him off. "Save that for Raven. But not for a few years. You take his innocence now and I'll have to kill you. He practically turned into my little brother too." I blushed.

"Don't worry. I'm not even sure if he'll ever like me back." I felt somewhat depressed. Blaise put his arm around me.

"Believe me. He will. There's no way he couldn't love you Draco." I rolled my eyes. There was a knock on the door and then it opened and Sev stepped in carrying Raven.

"Is it okay if he stays with you from now on Draco? I can't send him back to Sirius. He'll get hurt again and the child refuses to go to bed in my quarters."

I nodded. "Of course Uncle Sev. He's always welcome with me." Sev smiled and he handed the small sleeping child in his arms over to me.

"He screams if he tries to walk. I have a feeling the bones healed wrong. I'll ask Poppy about it." I nodded again.

"I'll just carry him everywhere."

"Alright. Goodnight boys and bring Raven with you to class tomorrow. I'll have something for him to do."

"Goodnight," me and Blaise chorused. Once the door shut I placed Raven on my bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning it was horrible trying to get Raven up at seven in the morning. I eventually just dressed him while he slept. I carried him down to the Great Hall sure that the smell of food would wake him up. He only woke up long enough to eat a piece of toast. He fell back asleep with a thump as his head hit the table. Everyone looked over concerned for the small boy.

I sighed and picked him up. I walked him down to the dungeons and into Sev's classroom.

Sev POV

I looked up to see who entered my classroom so early. Class didn't start for twenty minutes. I saw Draco carrying a still sleeping Raven. I smiled and motioned for him to place Raven in my chair behind my desk. I wouldn't wake him up until most of the students were in their seats.

"How was he last night?" Draco looked up from Raven.

"He was like he is every night. He just cuddled up to me and slept. This morning though… He refused to get up. All he ate was a piece of toast. He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up. And if a bruise forms on his head it's where he passed out again at the table." I laughed. "What are you going to have him do during class?"

"I have coloring sheets and crayons at my desk." He laughed.

"Do you really think that will keep him occupied for an hour?"

"No. But that's why you're here. I don't know about next period. I'll think of something."

Draco POV

Class with Raven was interesting. After only five minutes of coloring, he got bored and threw the crayons down all over the floor. Severus almost threw a fit. "Raven Severus Black what in the name of God do you think you're doing?"

"I don't wanna color anymore!"

"You don't throw the crayons on the floor. You know better than this. You are ten years old. The time for tantrums is over." He just stared defiantly at his father. "Do I need to spank you?"

"You wouldn't do it in front of everybody." I raised my eyebrows at him. I knew for a fact that he would and Raven did too. He'd done it on a trip to Diagon Alley. Raven threw a tantrum and Sev pulled his pants down and spanked him in the middle of the street.

Sev picked Raven up and put him over his knee. He was being merciful, he hadn't pulled his pants down. He whipped him ten times not as hard as he'd normally get it. When he was set back in the chair, his eyes filled with tears. He turned to me. "How could you let him do that Dray?" The tears fell over his face and he stood up and tried to run but fell flat on his face with a scream as the pain in his ankle kicked in.

I ran over and picked him up. I wiped the tears away. "You knew he'd do it. Why did you question him?" He just cried into my shirt. I shrugged and brought him with me to my seat. Everyone around me patted and rubbed his back. Severus just rolled his eyes at the Griffendores and spoiled kids that sent him glares. The entire lesson was ruined and everyone just tried to calm the small boy that I held. He had everyone wrapped around his finger and he didn't even know it.

Sirius POV

I laughed at the letter I had just received from Severus. He definitely referred to Raven as my son and explained in great detail the tantrum he threw. Sev was so upset about the lesson being ruined because Raven had overreacted to a spanking. I went back to my piles of paperwork I had to do today. I would gladly switch Severus jobs.

Severus POV

Raven quickly got used to the routine of classes. He wanted to go to all of Draco's classes with him but I had to refuse. If he threw a fit like he did in my class in another teacher's room, I'd be the one getting yelled at. At this moment I had first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Raven was going around and trying to do a potion with them. "Raven I don't care if you can do it better. Leave them alone and come play your DS." I had to admit that the muggles game system kept him busier than anything else. He pouted but returned to my seat behind my desk. Only two more hours until I could hand him over to Draco. It was somewhat sad that I would rather give my son to his unknowing mate than keep him with me for all hours. If you had Raven you would to.

**Hooray! Another chapter! And plus this is almost 3 times as much as I normally write. Yay! I finally put the veela thing fully out there. Lol I know a lot of you wanted it too. Review please! ^^ **

**~belikov123**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 15

Raven POV

I was so bored. Daddy wouldn't let me go to Draco's classes with him. Something about if I throw another tantrum or something. I sighed. The Huffelpuffs were horrible with this potion. I got up and went over to a girl named Taylor Mathern. She was having the most trouble. I grabbed her hand. "Stop or it'll explode."

She raised her eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I was raised by a potions master wasn't I?" She nodded. I did the next few steps for her before Daddy caught me.

"Raven Severus Black, leave the poor girl alone."

"But Daddy, I can to it better."

"I don't care if you can do it better. Now get over here and play your DS." I groaned and plopped in Daddy's chair behind his desk. I didn't take the game system out though. Potions were so boring. I couldn't see how Daddy and Draco could sit in a potions lab all day and be content.

It had been a month since I came to live at Hogwarts with Daddy. Papa came to visit me once a week and I slept with Draco in his bed. Lately, he seemed to hold me more and would barely let anybody touch me. It was strange, but I was used to being with only Draco. I had another two hours until Draco came to take me back to our room before dinner.

~ 4 years later. A month before Term starts. ~

I paced up and down in front of Draco's bedroom door. Pacing was just making more agitated. I kept glancing at Draco's door, waiting for him to come out. He was getting dressed for when we went shopping out in the muggle world. I liked their clothes better and Draco agreed with me. I bit my lip as I thought of Draco. It wasn't wrong to like him right? No, I told myself. It's not like we're really brothers. Sure Papa was related to Cissy, but it's so distant it doesn't really count. Right? Daddy and Papa would still love me right?

I wanted to tell Draco now. I'd already felt this way for about a year. It was a year of Hell. Every time Draco touched me, I had to pretend I was still just his god brother. I stopped my pacing and stared at the door again. Why was he taking so long in there? What in the world would make him be in there for a half an hour? I gave up on waiting and opened his bedroom door.

Draco POV

I had fire called Blaise and asked him to come over. I was nervous. I was contemplating telling Raven how I loved him. He was waiting for me alone in the hallway right outside my bedroom door. I could tell him now and see what happens. But I was a wimp and I was afraid of rejection. So I called Blaise. "I mean what if he's repulsed by me?" He shook his head and tackled me down onto my bed. I didn't fight him knowing he wouldn't hurt me. He pinned my hands down and got in my face.

"Trust me when I say you're over reacting. How could he be repulsed by you when he still asks you to carry him when he's almost fourteen? Think about it Draco." I nodded. I heard a door slam open and looked toward the door ready to yell at whoever it was that decided to storm in. I saw a head of ebony hair and tearful green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged in. I'll leave you alone," I heard him say. His voice was thick with tears. He ran out and down the hallway.

"Shit." I pushed Blaise off of me and ran in the direction Raven had. I caught him as he was hitting the second landing on the stairs. I grabbed him around the waist and refused to let go. He kicked and hit and screamed. I was used to this side of Raven. He didn't like people grabbing him. I held on to him until he took a cheap shot. He must have been desperate to get out of my arms. I let go and he went running down the rest of the stairs and to the fireplace. "Please Raven." He didn't listen to me. He grabbed floo powder and went home. I was stuck on the second landing of the stairs on my knees. Damn he had a good kick.

Blaise came down the stairs as I was trying to stand up. He looked worried. "What'd he do?"

"Kicked me pretty damn hard in the nuts." He seemed pretty amused at the idea. I tried to punch him but missed.

"Now now. Don't get all riled just cuz I found it funny that the kid kicked you in the nuts. I was wondering when it was gonna happen anyway." I glared at him. "So shall we go get him? Where'd he go? Home?" I nodded. He pulled me up to my feet. All but practically dragging me, we made it to Raven's house. The second we got into the living room, Sirius bombarded me with questions.

"Why did Raven come in here crying and refusing to talk to me? He just went straight to his room and slammed to door."

"There was a misunderstanding. As in I don't even really know what happened. He just busted into my room and ran off. When I tried to stop him, he kicked me in the nuts." He nodded. I started going up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To talk to him. Where else would I be going?" He looked at me skeptically.

"I don't know if I should let you up there. He seemed really upset." I rolled my eyes. Were we really about to go through the 'Sirius feels like being the protective father' thing again? I went up the stairs anyway ignoring Blaise who was laughing.

I went straight to Raven's room. It hadn't moved and seemed to be the same. Where we had carved our names into the door when I was nine and he eight was still there. I smiled at the memory. I opened the door. His room hadn't changed either. There were still dragons roaming his walls. I looked to his bed and saw the sobbing form of my god brother and secret crush. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"I told you to go away Papa." His voice was hoarse and thick.

"It's actually me. I think we need to talk." He sat up and looked at me. Fresh tears appeared and he tried to keep them at bay. It didn't work and he gave up. His pillow was the closest thing to him and he hid his face in that. I took it away and threw it across the room. Then I proceeded to pull him to my chest and let him cry himself out. When he was reduced to hiccups, I spoke again. "What's made you this upset?"

He sniffled and wiped his nose on my shirt. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it makes you run out of my house, kick me in the balls, and cry this hard. What's wrong?" He seemed at a loss for words.

"When I opened the door and found you and Blaise." He mumbled. Never the less I heard him loud and clear.

"Baby there's nothing going on there. Blaise was trying to calm me." He seemed to jump at the use of the word baby.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really. I love you and only you Raven. Forever and ever." It wasn't how I planned to tell him. But it worked. He looked in my eyes searching for something. He seemed to find it as he smiled.

"I love you too Dray." And then he kissed me. It wasn't heated like the ones in my dreams. It was sweet and almost innocent. We pulled apart and smiled. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's alright. I feel better already." He kissed me again and I pulled him into my lap. We pulled apart and he cuddled into my chest.

**Yay! Finally they're together! Took me long enough lol. There is your chapter 15. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own Raven and the kids he'll eventually have. Sadly not Draco. :( I do love him to death though. :)**

Chapter 16

Draco POV

We broke apart to breath. This last month had been full of random hot make out sessions. It wasn't all we did but they were frequent. I smiled at Raven as he looked up at me. He smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. I kissed him back for a few seconds before I pulled away. He looked hurt so I kissed his head and pushed him off my lap. "Our parents well be here soon. Unless you're ready to tell your fathers about us, we need to break apart." He pouted but pulled a little further away. I frowned. Raven still refused to tell his parents so I couldn't tell mine. It was ridiculous. "Why won't you tell them?"

Raven sighed and looked down at his lap. He mumbled which was a sign that he was embarrassed. "No reason." I pulled him to me and hugged him while he buried his face in my neck.

"It's not nothing. Tell me baby." I kissed his head.

"Would they like that we're together? With us being god brothers and all?" I felt like laughing at the same time as I felt like slapping myself. Of course Raven would think about that.

"We're not really related Rave. I honestly don't think that they'd care. They'd probably be happy for you. Well until they realized we've been making out for a month. But we'll deal with that later." Raven smiled as he blushed. I smiled and kissed his head again. He moved so that his lips were directly over mine. I deepened it without thinking. Honestly these make out sessions made me harder than cement. I don't know if Raven noticed or not but it wouldn't matter if he did. I wouldn't take it any further than this for a while. I didn't want him to go back to how he was when we found him. He was responsive now but I'm afraid he still has issues with sexual contact.

Our parents were all out together getting ready for the new school year. Raven and I left tomorrow while Uncle Sev left the next day. So they were all out getting last minute supplies. It was my fifth year and Raven's fourth. Just my luck the child ends up in Gryffindor. Unknowing to the teachers, he slept in my room anyway. I wasn't going to let a bunch of haters hurt my mate.

Raven instantly disliked Harry Potter. Potter seemed stuck up and wouldn't talk to Raven when he asked him why he had been taken to Potter's relatives. Raven came running to me when all of the Gryffindors, including the friends he'd made the year before, started bullying him. It's like they're all Potter's goons. I stiffened thinking about Potter and Raven recognized it as anger. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Why are you mad? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing baby. I was just thinking about Potter." He froze but otherwise showed no other outward sign that he was disturbed by the mention of Potter.

"Don't think about him. He can't hurt me so long as I stay with you or Blaise. He laid us back so that he was lying on my chest while I lay on the bed. I stroked his hair. It was like silk between my fingers.

"But what about the classes we don't have together?" He sighed.

"I'm not completely defenseless."

"What do you mean?" He sat up. I watched as claws erupted from the ends of my sweet Raven's fingertips. I looked up into his face and saw fangs. My eyes widened. "When did you get those?"

"I noticed them yesterday morning." He seemed scared. His claws disappeared as did his fangs. "Are you scared of me?" Tears appeared and started falling. I pulled him back down on my chest. I loved him so much. I couldn't stand to see him cry.

"No Raven, I'm not scared of you. I could never be scared of you. Please don't cry baby. You know I hate it when you cry." He snuggled into me. The door suddenly opened. I didn't feel like moving. Let whoever it was see us together. I was tired of sneaking around with the person I wanted most in the world. Either Raven didn't notice or didn't care. He stayed cuddled up on my chest.

"Sirius! It's happened!" I recognized Severus's voice immediately. Apparently so did Raven as he jumped off of me and practically flew over to his father. He hugged him and tried to hide his tears. I'm sure Severus noticed but he thankfully stayed quiet about it.

"What's happened Daddy?" He seemed to be in a better mood since Sev had walked in. I smiled. Leave it to his father to make him feel better.

"You and Draco. That's what happened. We were wondering when you two would finally get together." He smiled. I was confused. Were we that obvious? "But we do have some serious things to talk about." Sev looked into both of our eyes. OMG. Were we about to get a group sex talk? I hoped not. It was common knowledge that wizards could get pregnant. The product of one of these cases was my boyfriend. I knew to use protection. It's not like we're even ready to have sex yet. I must have been spaced out longer than I thought because next thing I knew, Raven was touching my arm.

"Are you okay Dray?" I nodded. He beamed at me then. I couldn't help but laugh. He was easy to please. I pulled him up on my lap. Sirius came running through the door then. He looked out of breath. He must have been at the bottom of the stairs.

"He better not have done anything to defile my baby." The threat was weak. He wouldn't do anything even if I had. Well maybe yell. But he wouldn't hurt me. He saw Raven on my lap and smiled, proving my point further. "Hi baby."

"Hi Papa," Raven answered. Even at fourteen, Raven still called them Daddy and Papa and everyone called him Baby when they felt really sentimental. You would think he would get mad but he never did. He actually encouraged it. These were the weird quirks that were Raven and I loved all of them.

"Can we come in and sit with you? We really need to talk." Severus was all serious while Sirius, believe it or not, was joking around with Raven. His parent's obviously named him wrong. I nodded and they moved from the doorway to my bed. They sat down and Severus pulled Raven to him. He started sniffing and licking. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"New motherly instincts. They get annoying sometimes. But they make sure Raven's alright. I imagine he'll be the same way with his kids." I gave him a confused look but he ignored me. Sev finished by licking the back of Raven's neck and looked up.

"Now that we've established that Raven's okay and still innocent as he can be, we can move on to more important matters. Raven, you're a veela. Well half of one anyway. You came into your inheritance very early. Like seven years early. Normally you wouldn't have until you were seventeen. You have found your mate." My breath hitched. Did I not get to be with Raven anymore? Was some other man going to take him from me? I grabbed a little tighter onto him.

Sev smiled sadly at me. I sent him a pleading look. "Please don't take Raven from me." I was close to tears. Sirius put his hand on my blond hair.

"What happens happens kid." Raven screamed and turned around and clung to my neck. He sobbed into my chest. I couldn't believe it. I finally get Raven and he's pulled away from me. Tears started falling and I hid them in Raven's shoulder. I heard a smack.

"Don't freak them out like that Sirius! How would you like it if my parents told you you couldn't be with me anymore?" I looked up to see Sirius laughing while Severus looked pissed.

"They did honey. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. But still it's not like I got the veela genes. You're practically telling them that they can't be with their mate. Shame on you!" Sev turned around so his back was to Sirius. Sirius put his arms around his husband's body. He kissed his neck and whispered.

"I'm sorry love. How about I make it up to you when we get back home?" I made an ick face but Sev took it. He turned around and nodded and kissed Sirius like he was a starving man seeing food again.

Raven was still crying on my chest. I kissed the top of his head until he calmed down. "I don't want to lose you Dray."

"Don't worry. You're not going to lose me."

"But Papa just said-"I cut him off with a kiss.

"He was just messing with us." His face beamed. But just as suddenly as it beamed it became angry. His eyes were burning. He turned around to his parents.

"You bunch of wanking hob knockers! I hate you!"

He ran off my lap and out the door as Severus yelled, "Language!"

I couldn't blame Raven for his outburst but I had to find him. Who knew where he decided to go. There were multiple torture instruments from a while ago that he could hurt or even kill himself with. I gave Sev and Sirius one last look before I ran off to find my beloved.

**And there you have another chapter. I had to put the wanking hob knockers in there mainly because me and my friends were messing around with the phrase in French class. Sorry for changing the settings to make it Draco X OC. But I brought Potter into this and I don't want you all to think that Draco cheats on Raven. That might actually be a good idea. Hmmm I might do that later but for now the decision stays. And pretty soon I'm going to change the rating to m cuz of what my mind comes up with will probably be some sex scenes. If you don't like the changes you can simply quit reading. Please Review ^^**

**~belikov123~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of the sort.**

Chapter 17

**Raven POV**

I ran as far away from Daddy and Papa as I could without leaving the house. This meant the dungeons. There was nobody in there thankfully. That's what Draco said anyway. I was still feeling the effects of Papa implying that Draco wasn't my mate. My chest ached and my vision blurred for seconds at a time as I fought back tears. I tried to soothe myself by repeating, "Draco is my mate," to myself. I was saying that as I entered the dungeons. I slid down the closest wall. I finally let myself cry. I knew he was my mate but the scare shook me. I didn't calm down for five minutes.

I finally got calm and looked around where I was. I was in a small dimly lit room. A table about waist high stained with what looked like dried blood stood in the middle of the room. Knives, swords, and whips of all kinds glistened sickenly on the walls. I felt like I was going to throw up. This room was used for torture. I started to see things. Things like multiple men on the table being slowly cut so that they bled to death. I was utterly disgusted when my mind conjured up a baby. A sweat innocent baby with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes with flecks of green. The baby was being cut open from the chest while he was completely conscious. I threw up and started to cry. He looked so much like Draco but he had my nose. I didn't want to know who it was that was torturing it. I tried to run forward to save him but my legs wouldn't move. I cried harder and screamed in a high pitched voice. I needed Draco, my mate. He had to save this child. I couldn't do it, so he had to.

**Draco POV**

I heard Raven's call loud and clear. I ran from the kitchen where I was originally looking for him and ran down to the dungeons. He was in the main torture room. He was so stressed. I wondered what was bothering him so much. Was it the devices or was it the dried blood?

The dungeons weren't far. I found Raven planted to a spot in front of the bloody table. His frightful eyes on the table itself. Tears went down his face as he stared. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his frozen form. He looked around to me and I saw true fear in his eyes. "You have to same him," Raven choked out. I looked towards the table but there was no one there.

"There's no one there baby." I pulled him closer to me as I put my head on top of his. He shuddered and tried to pull away.

"You have to help the baby. I again looked towards the table. There was still no one there. Turning Raven around, I showed him the table.

He gasped. "Where'd the baby go?" I shook my head.

"There was never a baby there." He stood there just staring for five minutes until he turned around. I opened my arms and he ran into them. He sobbed into my chest. I just stood there and comforted him until he was reduced to hiccups. Eventually those went away too. I bent down to kiss his head.

**~M SCENE~**

Raven surprised me by leaning up so that I kissed his lips. His kiss seemed different. Somehow more desperate than the loving kisses we'd shared before. I tried to gently pull away. Raven refused to let me. His tongue came to play then tracing along my lower lip. I practically moaned. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. After that point, he was lost and I could tell. Against my better judgment, I took over. I battled with his tongue and when we broke apart to breath, I kissed down Raven's neck. When I reached his pule point, he moaned. The sound caused my already half hard cock to twitch. I bit down, not too roughly, and made a mark. I soothed away the pain with my tongue. "Not down here," I whispered huskily. Raven nodded and I lifted him into my arms as I walked towards my room. I didn't realize how hard it would be to concentrate on walking with Raven sucking on my neck and his erection poking my stomach. I had to stop three times in order to kiss him since it didn't work while walking. We were lucky we weren't stopped on the way. I opened my door and as soon as we were inside, I slammed it shut again. Thankfully, Sev and Sirius had left the room. I dropped Raven on the bed. He cried out at the loss of contact. I didn't leave him long. I threw off my shirt and went back to him. I kissed him as I started to unbutton his shirt. I trailed kisses down his pale chest as his hands explored mine. I got down to the waistband of his jeans. I slipped my tongue partially down his pants. Feeling Raven shudder out of pleasure spurred me on even more. I unbuttoned his pants and slowly and carefully unzipped them with my teeth. I was pleasantly surprised to see Raven had no boxers on. His erection sprang free and my mouth seemed to water. I placed kissed down his thighs as I pulled his jeans off. The Gryffindor mainly just laid on the bed moaning. I didn't think he could do much else. I crawled back up to his lips and kissed him heatedly. I trailed my way back down to his cock and enveloped it in my mouth. Raven gasped and shuddered as he released his load into my mouth. I swallowed it all and smiled to myself. Vernon hadn't touched that. I threw that thought out of my mind. Thinking of what that sick fuck did to my Raven would only piss me off. Right now I only wanted to love Raven. My erection was still a raging problem but I tried to ignore it as best I could as I crawled back up and kissed Raven lovingly on the forehead. I laid next to him and he rolled over to face me. His body was flush against mine. It wasn't helping me ignore my erection. Raven's eyes widened. He moved his hand down the front of my pants. I moaned and my hips thrust forward against my will. He smiled at me. "You're still hard." I groaned at his implications. I wanted to make this all about him but he was going to make it somewhat about me. He pulled his hand away and undid my pants. He pulled them down and off along with my boxers. Once they were discarded, he grabbed my cock and started to pump it. I moaned and tried to move away from his glorious hand. He suddenly stopped and laid down on the bed. "Now enter me." I was shocked. Did he just say what I think he said? We were nowhere close to ready for that. My eyes trailed over his body. His cock was already hard again. His stomach was flat and firm. I looked up into his beautiful and pleading face. I sighed. He was going to be the death of me.

"No."

**~END OF M SCENE~**

I started to get dressed again. I'd jack off later or something. It wasn't worth him having a mental breakdown.

He stared at me dumbfounded. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"You heard me. I'm not going to enter you until you're ready." Raven sat up and watched as I pulled my shirt on.

"But I am ready." I shook my head and kissed his. I smiled. He was so adorable that I wanted to give into every one of his requests. But I couldn't. I started to walk out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To find Father. Come down to the sitting room when you're dressed." Then I walked out.

**Raven POV**

I couldn't believe he'd walked out. Here I was, lying naked on his bed and he walked away. Not ready my ass. I was completely ready. Did he not really love me? Is that why he won't have sex with me? It must be. That was the only reason I could come up with. Tears started to fall as I pulled my clothes on. I brushed them away once my pants were on. Fine. If he didn't love me, I wouldn't pine after him. I left my shirt unbuttoned and made my way down to the sitting room.

**Aaaaand that's where I'm going to leave it for this week. I know I'm evil. Muahahahahahahahahahaha! If you have questions just review or send me a pm. I'll probably explain it later. But anyway…. REVIEW! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling (and Draco Malfoy). I don't own anything recognizable.**

Chapter 18

Raven POV

There wasn't anybody in the sitting room when I got down there. The fire was roaring though, so I sat in an armchair and waited. It seemed like an hour but in all reality was only fifteen minutes before Draco came in with Lucius, Narcissa, Daddy, and Papa. Draco sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. I got up and sat in Papa's lap. Draco looked hurt while everyone else looked confused. They probably all knew we were mates. "Daddy, can I come home with you guys?"

Daddy nodded and Papa yelled, "What did you do?" I turned to look at him. He was glaring at Draco. Draco threw his arms in the air.

"I didn't do anything!" I could tell Papa was still suspicious of him.

"He didn't do anything, Papa. I just wanna go home with you guys before I go to Hogwarts." Sirius nodded but retained his glare on Draco. I touched his arm. "Seriously Papa. I'm fine." I smiled and that seemed to convince him.

"Alright. We'll leave in half an hour." I nodded and went up to Draco's room. I knew Draco followed me. I figured on him doing it anyway. I rushed up the stairs and slammed Draco's bedroom door. Locking it seemed childish, but I did anyway. I had pulled out my trunk when he alohamoraed his way inside. I paid him no mind and grabbed my blankey out of my pillow case. It was the only thing that hadn't been packed yet. I still slept with it. No matter how hard I tried to give it up, I couldn't

"Raven, what are you doing?" I didn't turn around. I just started to drag my trunk towards the door.

"Going home. What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco sighed and levitated the trunk down stairs. "Thank you." I turned around and tried to head out of the room. He grabbed me around the waist and wouldn't let me go. I kicked and scratched and bit, but he still wouldn't let go. He held me in a way that I couldn't take a cheap shot. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me why you're going home all of a sudden. And don't give me that crap about wanting to stay with your fathers. Just yesterday, you were telling me you were going to stay with me tonight."

I kicked at him again. "Because you don't love me!" His arms went slack and I pulled out of his arms. I ran down stairs and went to find Daddy, Papa, Lucius, and Narcissa. Draco wouldn't start anything around them. I found them in the kitchen having tea. Draco ran in behind me so I walked over to Daddy. Draco slowed down his ace and walked over to me. "Can we please talk, Raven?" I could tell he was trying to keep calm. I slipped onto Daddy's lap and shook my head.

"There is nothing to talk about."

His jaw clenched. "Yes there is." He was right. There was so much to talk about. But, being the coward I was, I just played it off. Some Gryffindor I am.

"No there isn't. I'm going home for the night and then I'll see you later." I snuggled deeper into Daddy's chest as Draco stormed off. Part of me called out for him, but I held back. I'd promised myself. If he didn't love me, I wouldn't hold him back. I loved him too much. Maybe if I went away for a while, I would learn not to love him. My heart hurt at the thought of not being beside my mate. Potter flashed in my mind. I cringed and all of the adults looked at me worriedly. I waved them off and shoved a cookie in my mouth. I'd deal with Potter on my own. He couldn't be that bad.

* * *

><p>I winced as I was slammed into the corner of the four poster bed that belonged to the one and only Harry Potter. He lifted me up to his height easily. I may have been a fourth year, but I was the size of a first year and weighed even less. Curling up on myself was useless as my feet were at least a foot off the ground. I tried anyway. "What's the matter Black? Scared of me or something?" He laughed in my face and then Ron Weasley started too. I had to fight with my claws to get them to stay in. I couldn't give them more of an excuse to hurt me. I must have made an involuntary noise because Potter and Weasley stopped laughing and glared at me hard. "What was that?" I shook my head. He seemed to have had enough of me. I watched as his arm pulled back and shot forward again. The only thing I could do was close my eyes against the onslaught. I lost count of how many times I was punched before I was dropped to the floor. Even then I was kicked repeatedly in the ribs. I finally lost consciousness and fell into the blissful dark.<p>

I woke up on the floor of the fourth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. My head hurt along with my side. A quick tempus charm told me it was 8:30 in the morning. I had half an hour to get to transfigurations. I shot up from the floor and abruptly fell back down. This was the worst it's been all month. I couldn't continue to sleep in Gryffindor tower. It would kill me. Or more accurately, Potter would kill me.

It was early October and I was already missing Draco terribly. I slept in the Gryffindor dorms and practically avoided the blond Slytherin. I barely even talked to Blaise. Coincidentally, Potter picked up on them not being around. It started out with tripping me and has now escalated to beatings. Slowly, I got up. I wasn't going to get to transfigurations on time. I needed to go down the dungeons to get at least a pain reliever potion from Daddy. I slowly got dressed. For a fact, I knew I had a black eye. My side hurt so badly, I probably had at least a few bruised ribs. Daddy was gonna go off. After I got dressed, I cast another tempus charm. Damn, it was 8:55. I was definitely going to be late. I slowly limped my way to the dungeons and knocked on the door twenty minutes later. There was no answer, so I opened the door. Peering in, I called out, "Daddy?" Severus turned around, as did every fifth year Slytherin. Shit! I forgot they had changed the schedule around. Draco looked at me gobsmacked, as I limped into the room. The only thing that kept him in his seat seemed to be Blaise.

Daddy walked over to me and held my face in his hands. His face was livid. I physically flinched at his anger. His face softened. "Who did this to you?" I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. He'd kill them.

"No one." He gave me a look that told me that he wasn't buying it. "I just need a pain reliever potion." He shook his head and turned towards the class.

"Draco! Take Raven to the hospital wing immediately." He glared at me as I leaned on my side. "And carry him there. He doesn't seem able to walk." I opened my mouth to protest but ended up squealing as I was lifted from the floor and into the strong arms of my mate. I subconsciously curled into him and gasped as my ribs protested movement. I felt all eyes land on me worried. Snuggling into Draco, I reassured them that I was fine. Contact with my mate put me at ease. I started to softly purr. Why I was purring, I didn't know.

As soon as we were out of the classroom, Draco started to speak. "He did this to you, didn't he?" There was only one person he could be talking about, Potter. I didn't answer but he took that as a confirmation. "Damn it Raven! I know you're mad at me but you could have stayed with Severus. Or hell! You could have had my bed and I'd sleep on the couch in the common room. Anything but put up with his sorry ass!" I looked up to see his face angry. But underlying all that, I could have sworn I saw fear. And in that whole speech, the one thing that really stuck out at me, was that he thought I was mad at him. But I wasn't. Could I be mad at him for not loving me? No. I couldn't.

"I'm not mad at you Dray. I never was," I said weakly from his arms where my face was half buried in his chest. I t came out muffled but he seemed to understand. He looked down at me shocked with hope in his eyes.

"You're not?" I shook my head. I must have moved something else too, because white hot pain shot up through my side. The pain got so bad, I blacked out.

Severus POV

I was in the middle of explaining wolfsbane when my classroom door was opened and I heard Raven's voice call for me. I turned around and saw a little black haired boy standing in my doorway. He had a very bad black eye. My baby boy Raven. He walked, or more limped, toward me. This must have been somewhat the state that Lucius found him in. My anger showed on my face as I put Raven's face in my hands. Raven flinched and my gaze softened. He was such an innocent child. "Who did this to you?" He shook his head and I grew angrier still. Who had the audacity to treat my son like this?

"No one." I didn't believe him and shot him a look that told him so. Why would he lie to me about this? "I just need a pain reliever potion." I shook my head. He needed medical care. I looked around the room. The only one in there that I trusted with my son was Draco and possibly Blaise. Draco looked like he wanted to hold Raven so I chose him.

"Draco! Take Raven to the hospital wing immediately." Looking over, I saw him leaning heavily on one side. "And carry him there. He doesn't seem to be able to walk." He seemed about to protest, but before he could, Draco picked him up squealing. He curled into him and I smiled before he gasped. Everyone turned to look at him worried. He was everyone's little brother. At least everyone in Slytherin. The Gryffindors seemed to hate him despite him being one. To think about it, it was probably a Gryffindor that did this to him. Stupid Gryffidors.

Raven reassured the class as he cuddled into Draco. I knew they were missing each other. But I didn't know what went wrong between them and me being Raven's father wanted to blame Draco. They just had to figure it out themselves. They walked out and I turned back to teach my class, all the while worrying if Raven was alright. I needed to contact Sirius soon. He needed to know what was going on with his so as well.

Draco POV

I heard Raven gasp and there was a look of utter agony before he went completely still in my arms. To say the least, I was freaking out. I ran up the stairs, down hallways, and up more stairs until I ended up in the infirmary. I gently laid him down in a bed and ran off to find Madame Pomfrey.

She was in her office, organizing her medical potions. She looked startled when I burst in, out of breath. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Raven…unconscious…beat up bad." She rushed out at that. I followed her slowly as I caught my breath. She was running her wand over Raven's body. Most likely, she was running diagnostic spells. Her wand glowed red over his head and side. She performed some more spells there.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Just as I thought. Mr. Black has a mild concussion and two broken ribs. I'll give him a potion to heal them when he wakes up. It'll heal the bones but his side will still be tender. That's all I can do for now. You need to go back to class Mr. Malfoy." I opened my mouth to protest but she sent me a glare. I shut my mouth instantly, seeing that I wouldn't be able to stay with Raven. He looked so small and pale. His black eye stood out, especially while he was sleeping. I walked over and leaned over him. Kissing his forehead, I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Raven. No matter what you seem to think, I love you." The tapping of a foot told me that it was time for me to get back to class. I kissed Raven's head one last time and headed out the door.

Dudley Dursley POV

It has been eight years since Dad threw the boy out. Even now, I expect him to be cowering under the stairs. I can honestly say that I missed him. For a while we had been friends. Then Dad had kept looking at me with disapproval in his eyes. So I had to do what he did. I just wanted approval. But anyway, the reason he was even brought up at all was because of Mom. I knew she didn't necessarily approve of the way her nephew had been treated but had stepped back. She had kept quiet for the good part of eight years. But apparently, today was the day she cracked.

"Vernon, tell me the truth. What happened to harry?"

He sighed, clearly annoyed. "He ran away Petunia. The ungrateful bastard ran off even after we clothed and fed him and gave him a place to stay. I say good riddance."

"You call that broom closet a place to stay? The table scraps you gave him enough food for him to actually live. The only reason he was probably still alive was because I snuck him food a couple times a week!" She put a slender hand to her delicate mouth in horror. "Vernon, you didn't. You couldn't have! Vernon, he was your nephew!" I looked at Dad in horror as I realized what she was getting at. He couldn't have killed Harry could he? He glanced at us for a second.

"No. I didn't. Do you really think I'm a murderer?"

My mouth spoke before I could reign it in. "I didn't think you could rape someone either until I saw you do it to Harry!" Dad's face turned red and then I seemed it was going purple as he was shouting obscenities. Mom stepped back and dragged me with her. "I can't believe you, Vernon. My nephew! My own flesh and blood! At oldest a six year old child! And you violated him!"

"Give it a rest about 'your nephew'. He wasn't even related to you." Mom backed up even further as he reached for her.

"What are you on about? Of course he was. He was Harry Potter. My sister's son."

"No. He was Raven Black. The son of two fag freaks. I kicked him out before he could do any damage to my family. He had to go."

So he had been telling the truth back when we were little. His name wasn't Harry. All the beatings he'd gotten because he was telling the truth. His name was Raven. Mom backed up further.

"You're a sick man Vernon. You knew he wasn't my nephew and still you beat him for saying he wasn't. I have to go find him and apologize. Me and Dudley are leaving tonight. We won't be coming back except for the rest of our things. I want a divorce. I can't stay married to a man who beats and rapes children any longer. I put up with your shit for fifteen years. I can't take it anymore." And with that, she turned around and pulled me along with her towards the stairs. "Pack only necessities, Dudley. We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's. We'll come back for the rest later." I nodded and headed up the stairs. "We'll be leaving in an hour."

Raven POV

My first conscious thought was, 'ow.' My head was pounding. I couldn't remember much and didn't know where I was. Opening my eyes, I tried to search for Draco. He was nowhere in the room. I discovered though, that I was in a bed with white linens and surrounding me was white everywhere. There were also several other beds. The hospital wing, I concluded.

Draco must have brought me the rest of the way up here. I smiled at the thought and tried to sit up. Bad idea to say the least. Pain washed through me and I called out. Madame Pomfrey was there within seconds, practically shoving potions down my throat. They tasted completely nasty and I almost threw up. I kept them down somehow and my head started to feel better as did my side. I sighed and relaxed against the bed.

Madame Pomfrey looked at me with concern. "Now Raven, can you tell me who did this to you?" I sighed again. This time in annoyance.

"No one okay?" I said it harshly which seemed to make her even more suspicious. What was with everyone and them asking who did it? If it wasn't obvious, then they didn't need to know. It was getting very annoying. It's not like they would believe me anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is another chapter. Again it's longer than normal. I say yay! Sorry for the long wait my grandma went to Florida and I couldn't really go anywhere so I didn't have internet access. But this is what I came up with. I'm sorry if you don't like that harry is a bully but I'm going to explain something with him soon anyway. And I couldn't make Petunia and Dudley be evil. I've read too many fanfics for that. Anyway…. Review! ^^<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 FLUFF!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and most likely never will. I would make another H/D pairing reference but I think you're getting tired of those^^**

**Warning: this is a completely fluff chapter if you don't want to read it skip to the author's note at the bottom for info you might need to know for the next chapter. ^^**

**Chapter 19**

**Draco POV**

Four o'clock came so slowly. I was worried about Raven. Anytime I tried to go up to the infirmary, I'm stopped by someone and then I have to go to class. Nobody believed me that it was Potter that did that to him except Blaise. Of course, Blaise had seen what Potter had done to him before. This was definitely Potter's handiwork. I hadn't told Severus. But that was because he would flip shit and not care if he got sent to Azkaban. I was going to talk to Dumbledore, but God knows he won't do shit to his "Golden Boy". I don't know if Sirius would believe me. He is Potter's godfather after all. To Sirius Potter is all sunshine and rainbows. He's been to Raven's house all of twice. Once Sirius turns away, he starts to bully Raven. The only reason he hasn't been there again was because Sirius was working a lot more lately. Raven was upset about it, but I, frankly, was glad.

Finally, the bell that signaled the end of the day rang. I picked up my herbology crap and ran to the castle. I never understood why the hospital wing was up so high. It wasn't logical as most of the injuries happen on the first floor. I stumbled into the room where Raven was, gasping for breath. Barely, I managed to stay upright. Damn, there were a lot of stairs. I looked up and saw my mate sitting up in the hospital bed. He was still pale but it was almost his normal pale. He no longer had a black eye marring his face. The raven haired boy, who consequently was named Raven, was looking at some book in his hands. I wondered what he was reading. He had a strange fascination with muggle fantasies. This looked to be one of them as what I could see of the cover, the picture didn't move.

Raven hadn't noticed me yet and I was somewhat grateful. I hadn't seen him this peaceful while conscious in a while. Maybe he was reading a good story. I walked over to his bed and stood right in front of it. He still didn't notice me so, I crawled up onto the bed and kissed his forehead before snatching the book out of his hands. Marking his place with my finger, I closed the book and looked at the title. It was indeed muggle made. The picture of a little girl and boy with their backs turned was still. The title read, Sarah's Key. My interest peaked, I handed the book back to him. "What's this one about Baby?"

He smiled up at me. "The holocaust in France."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Sounds sad."

"It is, but it's still amazing."

"Okay…" He laughed. "What's with your obsession with French stuff about anyway?"

"Daddy and Papa taught me remember? Ever since, I've been hooked." He looked down for a few minutes before looking up at me with the most adorable pleading face I'd ever seen. "We have to go to France sometime. Please? Please?"

I chuckled and kissed him on those sweet lips I dream about. "Whatever makes you happy' Love."

My little black haired mate's face seemed to light up even more. "Really Draco?" I nodded. "Thank you! Thank you!" He tried to jump up and hug me but gasped and laid back down.

"What's wrong? I thought Madame Pomfrey healed you. Let me see." He didn't have much time to protest before I pulled his shirt up and saw nothing on his side. I poked it and he gasped. Immediately, my fingers left his side and I apologized.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "It's alright, Dray. Madame Pomfrey healed it. It'll just hurt for a while 'cuz I actually broke something. Like when I broke my ankle in your first year." I winced at the memory but nodded. I kissed him again but this time until my lungs demanded air. I pulled back and gasped in some much needed, but not as equally wanted, air. I smirked when I noticed the tent starting to form underneath the blanket. Right where Raven's cock was supposed to be. I rubbed the bulge a few times before getting off of him. He practically growled as I removed myself.

"Not now Baby. We have to wait until you're well enough to get out of here." I saw his look of disbelief and I chuckled. "Anybody could walk in here." He pouted but stayed silent. I scooted my way behind him and put my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder. He picked up his book and began to read while I held him like that.

"Tu j'adore, Dray."

I smiled down at him. "I love you too, Baby." He seemed to tense but soon relaxed in my hold.

**Sirius POV**

I actually had a day off. The first one in a while. I hadn't seen Raven or Severus in a while. Not really. The last time I had actually interacted with Raven was the night before he left for Hogwarts. Normally, I would have been to visit them at least five times by now. It saddened me majorly. I simply wanted some time with my family and possibly my godson. He had only been over a few times. He looked like James. Except for the eyes. Those were pure Lilly. They were also quite similar to my son's. I sighed. Raven. Sev told me how he asked about me sometimes. Whether I'm going to come visit or not. Severus did his best to placate him. He was so insecure. He still thought I was going to disappear half the time. A slightly sad smile came onto my face as I searched the room for my shoes. I wouldn't leave my family for the world.

* * *

><p>I stepped through the floo in the hospital wing. I sighed when I remembered I had to walk all the way down to the dungeons to get to Sev. The floo was in Madame Pomfrey's office, so I opened the door and walked out. I smiled at the sight that greeted me. Draco had Raven in an embrace and they seemed to be sleeping. Raven had a book in his hand. I walked over to them and took the book out of his hand and placed it on the table by the bed. I kissed his head. "Papa's home buddy. Papa's home."<p>

I wondered what he'd done to end up here but I wasn't really surprised. He got in here for one thing or another all the time. He was totally my child. He may have Sev's nose and skin color and vocabulary, but he still had my personality. That's all that really counts anyway. Right? On to see Sev. He was probably in his classroom grading something and if not, on his way up here to check on Raven. I got about halfway down to the dungeons before meeting him in the hallway. I giggled. Sev was so predictable. I grabbed him and dragged him over to a darkened empty alcove and placed a silencing charm over it before I kissed him hard on the mouth. He moaned when my knee made it between his legs and up against his crotch. I felt so much like a teenager again. To think, I'm almost forty and I'm making out in the alcoves of the school

**Hello again people. Yay a fluff chapter. There was really no reason for this. I just wanted to prove to you guys, okay myself, that I could write a pure fluff chapter. Well I did it and it seems to be decent sized. This would have been up Saturday but I had a Christmas party to go to and I had my boyfriend there and needless to say I forgot to bring the written chapter to my cousins so I could update. You didn't necessarily have to read this chapter so the main points that you need to know are: Draco is asleep behind Raven, Raven loves French stuff and the language, Sirius is in Hogwarts, and Raven finally accepts that Draco loves him. Sorry about the long authors not. And the French is not copied and pasted from Google translator. I actually translated it myself and if I butcher the language I'm sorry. I'm in French 2 and we're way behind but I feel confident because I'm pretty sure I passed my final. That goes for all my finals too yay! No more school till January 3****rd****. I pretty much have the next chapter written out and I'll upload it probably tomorrow. It's only 11:30 but I've been going to bed at 10 cuz of finals. So love y'all! Review! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any other of those characters. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 20**

**Blaise POV**

I walked up to the hospital wing instead of running like Draco, smiling to myself. Between schoolwork and Draco, I'll never get time with Raven. The boy was practically my baby brother. Yes, he was only a year younger than me, but he was so small and he sometimes acted a lot younger than he really was. Raven was apparently Draco's mate. Didn't really surprise me there. The way Draco acted in first year was enough for me to classify him as a veela himself. I don't think the Malfoys have any creature blood in them.

Once I was up the many flights of stairs, I walked toward the door that led to the hospital wing. The door was slightly ajar. I peeked through and saw the most adorable sight. Draco was behind Raven asleep. Raven was also asleep. There was a book on the bedside table. I walked over to them. Raven's bangs were in his eyes, so I moved them with my hand and bent down to kiss his forehead. He scrunched up his nose. I smiled at him as he opened his emerald green eyes.

"Good afternoon Baby," I whispered. I didn't want to wake Draco up. He hadn't slept well lately.

"HI Blaise." He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around. "Where's Draco?"

"Behind you. But shhh… He's sleeping." He tried to stifle a giggle. It didn't word too well. I was glad he seeded to be feeling better. The few times I'd seen him this past month, he looked tired and had multiple bruises all over him. He hadn't talked to me much, because he was still avoiding Draco, but I could still tell.

"He seems to do that a lot doesn't he?" the Gryffindor asked while still trying to not laugh. I nodded

"How about we change that?" He nodded eagerly and tried to move. Unfortunately, Draco had a vise grip and wouldn't let him go. He pulled again and gasped when Draco pulled tighter. "Okay, stop trying to pull away. It's not going to work." I had to think of another plan to wake him up. Tickling, my original plan, was out. I couldn't get Raven away from Draco. I smiled when I figured it out. Draco was a hot blooded male and his mate was on his lap. Genius if I do say so myself. "Raven, kind of rock back into him." He started rocking but not the way I wanted. He was using his back instead of his ass. "No, not like that. Use your butt and rub it into his crotch." The raven haired boy blushed and stopped all movement all together.

"How will that wake him up?" I sighed.

"Just trust me okay?" Raven nodded and started rocking his ass into the crotch of his mate. I heard a slight moan come out of the blonde's mouth and smirked. It was working. "Now whisper in his ear." Raven blushed even more but did anyway.

"Dray, wake up. It's time for you to get up." Draco moaned again and his eyelids began to flutter. His eyes opened and they were dark and the pupils dilated. He grabbed Raven's hips and began pulling them back harder. The second his hand went down the front of Raven and I heard him moan, I looked away. I wasn't expecting him to act like this and there was a blush on my face. A couple of minutes later, I heard a loud groan from both of them and then loud breathing. I figured it was safe and turned around.

Raven was blushing and there was a wet spot forming on the blanket above his crotch. I smirked at him. "Have a little too much fun there Baby?" If possible, he blushed even harder.

Draco was combing his fingers through Raven's hair. "So Zabini, why are you here?"

"Can't I come and see my little bother?" I asked with innocence.

"Not if you're going to sick him on me when I'm sleeping."

I smirked. "Come on. You know you liked it."

He glared at me. "That's beside the point. Things could have happened besides me getting him off and dry humping the fuck out of his ass." He looked down apologetically at Raven. "I'm sorry Baby. I shouldn't have done that or be talking about this." He kissed the raven haired Gryffindor's head. He glared at me again and whispered, "And frankly, I don't have a condom and a contraceptive charm alone won't prevent pregnancy."

I gave him a strange look. "And why won't it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because he's a submissive veela." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well _excuse_ me for not knowing all the intricacies about veelas. Seeing as I'm a dark elf, I should _totally _know all about veelas."

"Quit with the sarcasm Zabini. Anyone who even associates with a veela knows that a contraceptive charm alone won't work." He rolled his eyes again and went back to cuddling Raven.

"Dray, did you bring an extra pair of pants with you?" Draco looked confused.

"Why would I have brought another pair of pants Baby?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm sticky." He blushed at his last comment. Draco face palmed himself and took out his wand. He cleaned the both of them off.

"I don't see why you're still here Blaise. Raven's fine and you've effectively woken me up."

I sighed. "Well Draco, dinner is soon and then you have homework that needs to be done by tomorrow. I'm here to make sure that gets done. So really you need to come with me and we'll come back here after."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes mother," and then bent to kiss Raven's head. "We'll be back Baby. I'll bring you something good back. Okay?" Raven nodded and Draco untangled himself from behind the smaller boy. He kissed him and I thought I was going to have to pull them apart when they separated and smiled at each other. "I love you Baby."

We turned to leave. "I love you too Dray," was heard as we walked through the door and into the hallway.

**Harry POV**

Zabini and Malfoy finally left the hospital wing. Good. Now I can get to my mate. How dare they touch my Raven? Sure he was Black's son. But that couldn't be helped. He would turn on him soon enough.

I needed to do it tonight, I realized. Raven couldn't be claimed by anyone else. Especially not the Death Eater spawn Malfoy. I needed to claim him so everyone knew he was mine. He was my mate. I could feel it now, had felt it for a while. I was too jealous of Malfoy to think rationally, so I beat Raven to get him to understand that he had to stay away from him. I walked into the room and found Raven sitting up on a bed reading. I couldn't let him see me. He would try to run, so I took out my wand and knocked him out with a spell.

**Raven POV**

I woke up cold and naked chained spread eagle to a bed. The room I was in was somewhat cold and the hangings on the bed were gold and red. Gryffindor colors for sure. I called out distressed. I couldn't see Draco and that alone was unsettling. The only reason I would want to be naked on a bed was if I was with Draco. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tie me up either.

**BAD M RATED THINGS HAPPEN IN THESE NEXT PARAGRAPHS. YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ IT BUT IT IS THERE FOR THOSE WHO DO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

There was a dip in the bed. I turned my head to see who it was but there wasn't enough light to see. I could only see the outline of a person. I flinched when they touched my cheek. "It's alright Raven. I won't hurt you." I recognized Potter's voice instantly. A whimper escaped my throat. I knew what was going on now. The bed, me being naked, Potter. From what I could tell, he was naked too. He came up and kissed my unwilling mouth. I turned my head trying to avoid it but he held my head still and forced my mouth open while shoving his tongue into it. I bit his tongue. The appendage retracted and I could've sworn I was going to get slapped. But he just patted my cheek. "You will learn to accept me." He started kissing down my body. Tears sprang to my eyes but they didn't fall until Potter grabbed my cock and started stroking it. Despite the situation and the fact that I hated the person who was doing this, I was getting hard. Potter seemed to think of it as meaning I liked what he was doing, as he started to stroke harder. My mind took me to when I was five years old and practically the same thing was happening to me. I just wasn't tied up and Vernon wasn't being gentile at all. The tears fell down my face even more. I was brought back to the horrible reality when a cool finger was pressed against my hole. My claws came out of my finger tips and my wings burst out of my shoulder blades. Disgust at myself went through me. This wasn't my mate. I couldn't do anything about him entering me. I was a horrible submissive. My wings curled around me trying to protect me. Hot pain cut through them as claws stared to tear into the leathery wings. The blood dripped around me and my wings hung uselessly at my sides. Apparently all thoughts of preparation were gone from Potter's mind because he undid the bindings at my feet and before I could do anything with them, Potter moved between my legs and pushed into my entrance. There was so much pain. There was barely any preparation and almost no lube. It had been years since I had anything go up there. As he moved in and out, I could feel something trickling out of my hole. It had to be blood as there was no way Potter could have possibly cum already. Pain had withered any thought of an erection of mine. I was calling for my mate, for him to come and rescue me from being raped again. He never came. Potter picked up his pace and grunted. A few moments later I could feel him fill me with his seed. He pulled out and cum and blood seeped from me. I felt horrible and disgusting. I was a horrible submissive. In fact I put the whore in horrible. I had let another guy come inside of me. I didn't deserve Draco. I didn't deserve a mate. I was sobbing majorly at this point. Potter sniffed me for some reason. Did I smell bad or something?

**END OF HORRIBLENESS**

"You don't smell like my mate."

"That's because I'm not!"

He looked at me funny. "But you smelled like it before."

I shook my head. "You probably smelled one of my friends on me. You don't deserve them anyway!" He seemed mad and I waited for the slap to come. All he did was pat my cheek again and go for his wand. I flinched but he shook his head and waved his want around the room.

"Call for Malfoy. He should be able to hear you now." Then he vanished. I sobbed and called for Draco. It took him all of five minutes to find me naked, bleeding, and sobbing his name.

"What happened Baby? Who did this to you?" I clung to him and sobbed into his shirt. I couldn't sit up, it hurt too much.

I managed to gasp out, "Potter." He growled in outrage. "I know… I'm a h-horrible submissive. I don't d-deserve you. Y-you deserve a-a less of a-a used s-submissive. I-I c-couldn't keep another d-dominant from c-cumming inside m-me."

He pulled me upward and hugged me. "No Baby no. I love you. You're the only one I could ever want. You couldn't help what Potter did. It's not your fault." He seemed to actually look at me. "Baby your wings! Did he do this too?" I nodded. "Baby, I have to take you to Madame Pomfrey. I'd really like to get your fathers but I can wait for that."

"No! It's bad enough you've seen me like this. No more people. I smell like him already. People will know."

He picked me up anyway and wrapped me in a blanket being careful of my wings. "I don't smell anything different other than blood cum and sweat. I have to take you anyway Baby. I don't want you to bleed to death."

(line break)

Draco sat and petted my hair as Madame Pomfrey healed me. I smiled sadly up at him. He had every right to leave me. I was a bad submissive. I thought he didn't love me before. I had since been reassured that he did. But now, there's no way he could want me. I'm not a baby anymore. I could have pushed him off instead of crying.

Draco seemed to sense what I was thinking. "I'm not leaving you Raven. No matter what. You couldn't help what he did." I still felt dirty. I could smell his scent coming from my skin. Madame Pomfrey had found a bite mark that I must have been too out of it to feel, on my neck. The mother fucker had marked me. The worst part of it was he wasn't my mate. I had his scent all over me now and something started to burn. I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Just something inside me started to burn. And I quickly found, I didn't like it. I tried to move in a way that it didn't but no matter how I moved, it wouldn't go away. "I need to tell your fathers." Draco then turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Can I take him down to them?"

She nodded. "The most I could do with his wings though was getting the bleeding to stop and to numb them. Severus probably knows how to fix them."

Draco picked me up. "Can you put your wings back in Baby? I don't want to accidentally hurt them." I pulled them back in and Draco started walking. There was still a burn but it was less than before. I was hoping it would go away. Sadly, I was disappointed. Once we got to daddy's rooms, Draco set me down on the couch and the burning got worse.

**Draco POV**

When I set Raven down, he squirmed and let out a whimper. I put my hand on his cheek. "What's wrong Baby?"

He looked up at me with pain filled eyes. "Please, make the burn go away."

"What burn? Where?"

"I don't know."

I needed Severus. He would understand what was going on. "Severus!" I walked around his rooms calling for him. A few minutes later and the only room I hadn't checked was the bedroom. I opened the door and what I saw angered me. Sirius was between Severus's legs. I have no clue where in the hell Sev's pants were but Sirius was blowing him. "Really? Your son just got raped and you two are back here doing everything sexual?" Sirius raised his head.

"What?" Ever the smart one, Sirius Black.

"Where is he?" There's the Severus I knew. He was already putting his pants back on.

"The living room." Sev nodded and headed towards the living room. He stopped for a second and turned around. His face was livid.

"Who did it?"

I looked back at Sirius. I would have to tell him anyway. "Potter." Sev turned on Sirius.

"Do you see the kind of filth you bring into my family? My son was raped by your godson!" The next thing I know, Sirius is on the floor a huge red mark on his jaw. "I would beat your further but I have to see to my son." He walked out the door and into the hallway. I glanced again at Sirius before following my godfather out of the room.

**Severus POV**

I walked up to my baby who sat huddled and crying on the couch. I petted his hair and he flinched but looked up at me. His eyes looked almost dead. "Daddy? Make the burn stop. Please make it stop." He then grabbed me and sobbed.

"Baby, where did he touch you?"

"E-everywhere." I was saddened but at the same time enraged. Who could even think to do this to a child? A submissive veela child at that.

"Did he put anything in you?" Raven nodded. I picked him up. "What did he put in you Baby?"

"A-a finger and then his p-penis." I clutched tighter onto him. I didn't mean to it just happened. "D-daddy?" I kissed his forehead.

"It's alright Baby. Did he cum in you?" I felt his nod. I almost completely lost it there. I was lucky my veela genes weren't active. I very well could have just sliced through my son with my claws at my anger at Potter. I knew he would bring nothing good into my family, and now he had raped my child and put him through agony. I could tell he was feeling the burning a submissive veela felt when they slept with someone other than their mate, especially if they cummed inside of them. Raven whimpered again "Listen to me Raven. I can't take away the burn. Only your mate can do that."

Raven shook his head. "He shouldn't want anything to do with me. I was a bad submissive. I want the burn to go away, but I deserve the pain." More anger hit me. My baby deserved no such thing because a stupid Gryffindor asshole decided to rape him.

"No you don't. No one deserves pain because they were raped."

"What are you talking about Daddy? I let another guy come inside me. I deserve to suffer. I smell like Potter now. His mark is on me and he's not my mate. I deserve to burn slowly." My baby of fourteen thinks he deserved to burn slowly. Potter was going to die.

"Does anything else hurt?" He shook his head.

"But my wings are damaged." My eyes somewhat bugged out of my head.

"Let me see them. Now." There was a command in my voice. I didn't mean to demand it but it just came out that way. Raven had to shift in my hold before his wings burst out of his back. I was only about two inches away from getting hit in the face. There were ten holes going right through his wings. I was surprised they weren't bleeding.

He saw my confused look. "Madame Pomfrey got them to quit bleeding and numbed them. She couldn't get them to heal." My baby's wings were tattered. There was no way he would ever be able to fly again. He had only flown twice. I bit down into my hand and offered it to him. He gave it a bewildered look.

"A parent's blood will always heal. Now drink it." He took it into his mouth and sucked. The wounds in his wings closed up within a matter of seconds.

"Thank you Daddy." He furled his wings back into his back.

I placed Raven back on the couch and kissed his forehead. I stood up and looked around the room. Draco was only a little bit away from me standing in the entrance to the living room. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "There is only one way for him to feel alright again. At least let him think that you still love him and make the burning go away." He looked at me bewildered. "With every submissive veela including the half veela, when they sleep with any one besides their mate their insides start burning. It's practically self-punishment. I don't think it's fatal but I wouldn't know. It feels like they're burning alive from the inside out. It gets worse if the person cummed inside of them. Potter did this and now my son is in the worst pain I could ever imagine and he is barely even whimpering. But what you need to do to make it go away is to consummate your bond again. Well for you for the first time. But you need to actually cum inside of him. My only problem with this is that he could end up pregnant. I will give you the only contraceptive charm that will work on a veela. But don't get used to using it. You can only use it every six months otherwise the veela goes sterile." Draco nodded. "I don't want my son in pain. So do it lovingly." Draco nodded again. I hugged him as my emotions got to me. Tears fell down my cheeks and into the fifteen year old boy's hair. Damn this pregnancy was a bitch.

**Gasp! Dun dun dun….. Yes I know I'm horrible. But longest chapter I've ever written! I didn't even mean to write the rape scene. It just kind of happened. Yes I know, the cliff hanger was unnecessary. I would have had this up technically two days ago but I got distracted. It's only 12:09 and it would have been up sooner if the laptop would've quit being stupid. Yes I will most likely write Draco making Raven feel better. There will be warnings around it so if you don't want to read it you don't have to. I purposely had Raven restate that he thinks he's a bad submissive over and over again for emphasis. That is his main thought. I'm somewhat pissed as I write this. First because I'm feeling how Sev is feeling. Second because the sperm donor has the balls to ask me to come over for Christmas saying he has presents for me. As if that will make up for him doing the things he did. I will never forgive him and he just needs to realize that and leave me the fuck alone. You don't mess with my mother or my babies and expect me to just forgive you. Sorry for the ranting. I've made up bios for most of the characters in this story so here they are.**

**BIO'S**

Raven Severus Black

Birthday: August 6th 1994

Blood Status: Halfblood

Creature Status: Submissive Half Veela

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: Very Pale

Parents: Severus Timmothy Snape (Black), Sirius Orion Black

Mate: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Siblings: None

Children: None

Wand: 11 Inch Oak With Unicorn Hair And Dragon Blood

Place of Residence: Snape manor in UK

Spouse: None

Godfather: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Godchildren: None

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Birthday: October 3rd 1993

Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Status: None (But He Is Still Dominant)

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Silver

Skin Tone: Pale, But Not As Pale As Raven

Parents: Narcissa Elaina Black (Malfoy), Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Mate: Raven Severus Black

Siblings: None

Children: None

Wand: 10 ½ Inch Birch With Griffin Hair and Hippogriph Feather

Place of Residence: Malfoy Manor in UK

Spouse: None

Godfather: Severus Timmothy Snape (Black)

Godchildren: None

Severus Timmothy Snape (Black)

Birthday: March 15th 1973

Blood Status: Halfblood

Creature Status: None

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Very Dark, Possibly Black

Skin Tone: Paler Than Draco But Not As Pale as Raven

Parents: Eileen Cassidy Prince (Snape). Tobias Henry Snape

Mate: None

Siblings: None

Children: Raven Severus Black

Wand: 12 inch elm with unicorn hair and dragon heart string

Place of Residence: Snape manor in UK

Spouse: Sirius Orion Black

Godfather: None

Godchildren: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Orion Black

Birthday: November 13th 1993

Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Status: None

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Skin tone: somewhat tan

Parents: Dorthea Margarette Black, Malcomb Orion Black

Mate: None

Siblings: Regulus Ty Black

Children: Raven Severus Black

Wand: 11 ½ inch willow with centaur hair and accromantula silk

Place of Residence: Snape manor in UK

Spouse: Severus Timmothy Snape (Black)

Godchildren: Harry James Potter

Godfather: Zarconi Zabini

Harry James Potter

Birthday: July 31st 1994

Blood Status: Halfblood

Creature Status: Dominant Half Dark Elf

Hair color: Black

Eye color; Green

Skin Tone: Tan

Parents: Lilly Lynn Evans (Potter), James Micheal Potter

Siblings: None

Children: None

Wand: 11 ½ inch maple with phoenix feather

Place of Residence: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Spouse: None

Godchildren: None

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Blaise Zarconi Zabini

Birthday: February 18th 1993

Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Status: Submissive Dark Elf

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Skin Tone: Light Brown

Parents: Gabrielle Lynn Zabini, Leonardo Rio Zabini

Siblings: None

Children: None

Wand: 10 inch birch with phoenix tears and unicorn horn

Place of Residence: Zabini Manor in UK

Spouse: None

Godchildren: None

Godfather: James Micheal Potter

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Birthday: June 23rd 1971

Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Status: None

Hair color: Blond

Eye Color: Silver

Skin Tone: Pale

Parents: Abraxus Bane Malfoy, Jennifer Blaire Malfoy

Mate: None

Siblings: None

Children: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Wand: 12 inch willow with dragon heartstring and veela hair

Place of Residence: Malfoy Manor in UK

Spouse: Narcissa Lynn Black (Malfoy)

Godchildren: Raven Severus Black

Godfather: None

Narcissa Lynn Black (Malfoy)

Birthday: January 16th 1972

Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Status: None

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Pale

Parents: Cygnus Black, Druella Rosier (Black)

Mate: None

Siblings: Bellatrix Michelle Black (Lestrange), Andromeda Nymph Black (Tonks)

Children: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Wand: 9 inch elm with dragon heartstring and unicorn hair

Place of Residence: Malfoy Manor in UK

Spouse: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Godchildren: None

Godfather: None

**Those are the only ones I have so far. Yes a few surprises in them too. If anything I have in here contradicts the story please tell me so I can fix it. It is now 1:14. Damn that took a while. But anyway Review! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. I made some money this week but none of it came from the Harry Potter series. **

**Chapter 21**

**Draco POV**

With the spell in mind, I pulled Raven into my arms. He was shaking. I bent down to whisper in his ear. "I'll take the pain away Baby." Kissing his forehead, I walked out of Severus's room. Thank God I only shared a room with Blaise. He would normally get out when I told him to without questioning me. Raven mattered above all else. The entrance to the Slytherin dorms came into my vision and I spoke the password.

Upon entry to the common room, we were swarmed by the entirety of Slytherin house that Raven had managed to wrap around his finger. That equated to about ninety-five percent of them. The quivering boy in my arms didn't seem to have the energy to reassure them. Blaise pushed through the crowd, sending a few second years sprawling on the floor. "Good you found him. What happened?" He kept trying to take Raven from my arms. I pulled back and Blaise's eyes seemed to harden for some reason.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to take care of some things." I whispered the next part in his ear. "It'd be best if you stayed out of our room until I tell you personally that it's safe for you to come in."

His gaze got even colder as he lent to whisper back in my ear. "He's only fourteen Draco. It's not time yet. He doesn't look up to it ether. Don't take advantage of him like that. I thought you were different than all the others of his fan club trying to get in his pants."

I leaned back and glared at him before leaning back in and whispering back. "I'm not just trying to get in his pants you unobservant fool. It's a veela thing. I swear to you that I will explain after I take care of Raven. And don't you dare ever insinuate that I only want to get into my mate's pants again. I would rather not right now actually but practicality rules out everything else." I stormed off through the questioning crowd toward my room.

I cradled Raven tighter against my chest before gently depositing him onto my bed. I pulled out my wand and started casting charms. The first one was a locking spell that only I could undo. The second was a silencing charm. It wouldn't do for us to be heard. I looked back over to him and he looked worse than when we came here. I rushed over him and ran my fingers through his hair. I placed a kiss on his mouth and he seemed to relax. I hoped Severus was right. I hadn't pictured our first time like this. I quickly threw that thought away. It didn't matter how I pictured this. All that mattered was Raven.

**~M SCENE~**

I quickly discarded my clothing and moved onto Raven's. The more bare skin I came into contact with the more his trembling eased. I began to be optimistic about this. The last of his clothing was removed from his body and thrown to the floor. I grabbed his manhood for a second and started to stroke him. He moaned and started to get hard. I smirked despite myself because blood was flowing south to a region that was quite critical for this to work. Potter had been thrown out of my mind at the sight of my mate's arousal. I let go of his cock and pressed a kiss to his mouth which he responded enthusiastically. Trailing kisses down his neck allowed us both to breath. "Wait Dray, you shouldn't want this."

I continued my path down his chest all the while smirking at Raven's breathlessness. "Why is that Baby?" I mumbled.

"I was a bad submissive. I deserve to burn slowly." My anger got the best of me and I put my mouth over his cock and sucked there for a few moments. This seemed to effectively shut him up as he moaned in pleasure.

I looked back up at him. "You were not a bad submissive. I want this and I want to help you. Has the burn gone away?"

He shook his head. "It's still there but it's dull." I nodded and kissed him.

I grabbed my wand and cast the contraceptive spell that Severus gave me. I set it back down and went to work on my mate. I grabbed the lube out of the drawer between mine and Blaise's beds. I covered my fingers in the stuff and got in between Raven's legs. My unlubed hand grabbed his manhood and started stroking him again. I placed the forefinger of my hand at his entrance and started to slowly push into my mate. He gasped and tried to move away from the appendage. I followed him and kept going in. "Relax Baby. It'll feel so much better if you relax." Slowly he started to relax as I pushed my finger in and out of him. I placed another finger in him and stretched him. I hit something in him and his back arched and he came right then and there. I smirked at him again. Found his prostate. I let go of his softening member and placed a third and final finger in his ass and continued to hit that gland that made him see stars. Deeming him stretched enough, I coated my cock and pressed into him. He gasped and tensed again. I was only halfway in but I was in bliss. He was so tight despite his past. I was trying not to move, to let him adjust to me. "Relax Baby," I said again. Slowly but surely he began to relax. I slowly thrusted in and out of him picking up speed. He came again when I found the angle I needed to give us both pleasure. His muscles tightening around my manhood drove me to do the same and my seed spilled into him. I barely managed to not land on top of him but beside him. I pulled him against me and his head landed on my chest. He smiled sleepily at me. "Is the burn gone?" He nodded. I kissed his head. "Good. Now go to sleep Rave. I love you." He snuggled deeper into me.

"I love you too Dray." He closed his eyes and a few moments later I heard light snoring coming from the raven haired beauty on top of me.

**~M SCENE OVER~**

I smiled down at Raven. I was tired and sated and so happy. It might not have been how I had planned to consummate our bond but screw it. I was with Raven and he's happy. That's what counts. I grabbed my wand one last time and removed the charms around the room. I placed it back on the nightstand alongside Raven's and pulled my blankets up to cover us. Let them find us if they will. And then I followed my mate into sleep for the few hours before dinner.

**Sirius POV**

I was pacing back and forth in the living room of Severus's rooms. I was worried. Raven had been gone for all of an hour and a half. I needed to apologize to him. My godson had hurt him. I had let someone into our family that had hurt my son. Sirius still won't talk to me. He had spoken three sentences. Those had been when I stormed into here ready to see my son and to comfort him all to notice that he was gone.

**~FLASHBACK~ **

I walked into the living room looking for my son. I couldn't believe that a fourteen year old boy could have done something so horrible to my son. I needed to see him. The only problem was, he wasn't in there. Severus was sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. He was munching on something. Probably his newest craving. Sev was about three months pregnant. That was what we were celebrating when Draco burst into our room. "Sev, Do you know where Raven is?"

He looked up and glared at me. "Yeah, I know where he is. He's with Draco in the Slytherin dorms. But I wouldn't go looking for him if I were you." He smiled slightly to himself.

"What do you mean? What are they doing?" My mind supplied enough possibilities. Why would they do that right after what happened? Sev wouldn't answer me.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

That's how he was now, refusing to talk to me and reading. It was frustrating. All I wanted was to see my son and see if he was okay. I was about to just go down to the Slytherin dorms myself. They weren't that far from here. I opened the door to Sev's courters and looked back at him. He was still just reading that damn book. I huffed and stepped out into the dim hallway. I was halfway to the dorms when a very agitated Blaise Zabini stormed my way. He seemed surprised to see me but didn't comment on it. "Whoa, Blaise. What has you so agitated?"

"Draco took Raven into our rooms and magically locked the door. I can't get in and I'm afraid of what they're doing in there." I nodded and we walked to the dorms and up to Draco's room. I tried the handle experimentally. Surprisingly it opened.

**Raven POV**

I peeked my eyes open at the sound of an opening door. Light from the hallway spread across the carpet. I felt Draco's chest rise and fall under my head. I turned around to look at him for a second. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him. I turned back to face the door. Blaise and Papa walked through the door. I sat up instantly. "Papa!" I went to get up but Draco's arms surrounded me.

His sleep filled voice filled the silence. "Baby, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to get up from the blankets."

"Why not?" His hand grazed up to cup my cock. "Oh." I blushed. In my excitement, I had forgotten that I was completely butt naked. Blaise and Papa noticed my blush and blanched.

"What happened in here?" Papa asked. He looked ready to kill. I backed up into Draco even more than I already was, my arms going up to wrap around his neck even as I blushed. It didn't matter if he was my father. He looked like a threat to my mate.

"We consummated our bond," I said weakly. I didn't want them to have any reason to hurt me or my mate but my habits kicked in.

"You did what?" Sirius exploded. He took a step forward and my arms came down so that I could curl up somewhat in a ball.

Blaise thankfully came up and grabbed Sirius's arm. "Calm down Sirius. What are you even going to do? Go get your thoughts in order and then we'll all talk." He directed his attention on Draco. "Won't we Draco?" He nodded. "Good. But don't think you're off the hook with me either." Draco nodded again and Blaise and Papa left us to get dressed.

I looked up at Draco again. "Are we in trouble?"

**And I'm going to leave it there. Whew whole page of smut and I'm sorry if it's not very good. Hopefully that answered a few questions probably not but still. I'm starting to think that I'm losing readers. I got all of two reviews for the last chapter and one for the one before that. Not that I'm complaining. One's better than zero. But I feel like I'm losing you guys. If not it's ok. I'm not gonna stop updating just because I'm not getting reviews. This is as much for my entertainment as yours. But if I am losing you and you feel like it, tell me what I'm doing wrong and something that I can do to gain you back. Anywho happy late new year and merry late Christmas. REVIEW! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter 22**

**Draco POV**

I decided that I'd been wrong in assuming that Sirius wouldn't do anything if I had, as he said, defiled Raven. There was a glint in his eyes as he walked out the door. Raven would freak if I told him though, so I kept a calm face and answered his earlier question with, "We'll be alright, Baby." I then got out from behind him and proceeded to get dressed right in front of him. There was no reason for me to get dressed in the bathroom. We needed to hurry and it wasn't like he hasn't seen what I've got. I caught him looking at me. His eyes seemed to have darkened. I smiled at him. "Later, Raven. We still need to talk to your father."

Raven pouted but sat up anyway. He hissed in pain. Damn it. He had to be in pain. I walked over to him and tried to get him to lie back down. He swatted my hands away and proceeded to try to get up. "It'll go away in a minute, Dray. It's just been a while." I winced at the mention of his past. It seemed to bother me more than him.

"You still remember it?" I figured he forgot about it from the way he always acted.

He nodded and shuddered. "Vividly. P-potter brought it out more than ever." He lowered his head. He took a few moments to recompose himself. When he looked up, his eyes were on fire. "I will get revenge on him. I don't care who gets in my way. Potter will be begging for death when I'm done with him."

I was shocked at his words to say the least. Bewildered really. Raven rarely talked about violence and when he did, it wasn't ever him fatally wounding somebody. I walked over to him and pulled him into my arms. Automatically, I placed his head my chin and cradled him to my chest. "Baby, are you okay?"

He pulled away slightly to shake his head. It wasn't an answer to my question, but to clear his head. He smiled up at me. "I'm fine Dray." He looked about nine again. I couldn't help but smile back fondly and place a light kiss to his forehead.

Raven moved so his lips were mere inches from mine, and closed the distance. I kissed him back automatically. "Baby… Your father…" I said in between kisses.

"Can wait." He leaned back on the pillows and dragged me with him. I realized his intent almost immediately. This kid had way too much energy.

"No, Raven. He can't. You can't possibly be horny right now. We just did…that." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. "Besides, a few seconds ago, you couldn't stand without being in pain. Another round would just make it worse."

Raven pouted at me. "But Dray, I want to," he whined. Normally he got me with that face and that voice.

"No. Come on. Let's get you dressed." He scowled at me. I almost laughed. He looked like a mini Sev when he did that. Ignoring my help, he got up from the bed – hissing at the pain inflicted on his ass – and went over to my trunk. "What are you doing, Baby?"

"Getting clean clothes. My trunk is still in Gryffindor Tower." He bent over to open the trunk. I almost went back on my decision to go see Sirius. He glanced back at me and smirked at the look of lust that must have been on my face. "Not now Dray. We have to go see Papa remember?" he said tauntingly.

I glowered at him for a minute as he dug through all my clothes. "Why don't you just wear the ones you just had on?"

He spared a glance at them. "They're dirty."

"You had them on for an hour at most."

"They're still filthy." He glanced at them again. "Actually, can we burn them or something?" He went back to digging like he hadn't just said anything. I, on the other hand, was surprised. That was Raven's favorite outfit. The red t=shirt had a design of dragons on it and had been a present from Sirius last year after he came back from a very long auror trip. The dark wash jeans were a pair that we'd picked out in muggle London and went perfectly with the shirt. I figured they'd comfort him.

I nodded anyway just to appease him. "Sure." I picked them up and threw them somewhere that Raven wouldn't see them. He kept digging until he reached the bottom and pulled out the clothes I specifically had for these moments. They were my clothes were from last year. They were still big on him but no mother threw out all my old clothes the beginning of last school year. So we just had to deal right now.

He hissed at the pain his movement caused as he pulled the clothes on. I walked up to him, wand in hand. "Will you at least let me heal you? He nodded so I performed a basic healing spell. Most of his soreness would go away. His face along with his body, relaxed. He smiled up at me.

"Thank you Dray." I kissed his forehead and then got down on my knees. I smirked when I saw a bulge starting to form in his borrowed pants. I grabbed the hem of said pants and rolled it up so he wouldn't trip. I did the same to the other one. I stood back up and couldn't help but laugh at his pouted face. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Sirius, remember?" Raven scowled at me again. The shirt he wore was one of the shirts we had gotten in muggle London. It was a green graphic tee that had some cartoon character called SpongeBob. The only reason I had it, was because Raven thought it was cute. But of course, it was too big for him. The sleeves went down to his elbows and the hem was almost at his knees. There wasn't much I could do about it. I gave him my belt so my pants wouldn't fall off of him. I picked him up. Placing him on the bed, I grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them onto his feet. I then put his shoes on him. All in all, he was finally dressed. In my clothes no less. All except for his shoes.

I buttoned my school shirt and pulled on my shoes. Socks could wait. I didn't really need them. I pulled Raven off the bed and held his hand as we started towards the door. "Dray wait!" He pulled his hand from mine and started towards the bathroom.

"What?"

"My hair's a mess!" I sighed. The kid was worse about his hair than me. That was saying something. His hair had looked fine. Messy, but fine. Normally, I'd be right there beside him fixing my hair, but we were just seeing Sirius and Blaise. They'd seen me worse. He ran out of the bathroom, raven locks straight and neat once again, and grabbed onto my hand. "We can go now."

**Sirius POV**

Raven and Draco came out of the dorm room hand in hand. The look of utter contentment on their faces slightly worried me. I pushed the feelings of murder down as I glared my first born's mate down. Raven would be upset if I killed him as would Severus. I was completely out numbered there.

The blond sat down across from me and pulled my baby down on his lap. "Blaise." I turned to the Italian standing to the right of me. "Please take Raven to get something to eat. I would like to speak to Draco alone." He nodded and walked over to the couple. He held out his hand to Raven who took it, looking back worriedly at his mate.

"It'll be okay Baby. Go with Blaise. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." The raven nodded and pecked his partner on the lips. He got a smile in return and then they were gone.

"So, Draco." Let the interrogation begin.

**Blaise POV**

I knew that Sirius was going to interrogate the poor blond. But in my opinion he deserved it. He shouldn't have consummated their bond so early. I still held the small boy's hand in mine. I looked down at him and he was worrying his lip. A small smile seemed to be all he needed. "So… Where were you when Draco found you?"

He visibly flinched and I felt sorry for asking. "I don't know."

"What happened?" He started shaking.

"Potter did some… let's just say he did some bad things to me."

"Did he hit you again?" He shook his head. I should have let it go. He didn't feel comfortable talking about it. "Well then what did he do?"

He motioned for me to bend down. So I got down to his height, which was only about nine inches shorter at his five foot one to my five foot ten. "He… he had very unwanted sex with me." I was confused and furious at the same time.

"He RAPED you?" I screamed it down the hall. Thankfully, there was only one girl in the hallway and she whirled around at my exclamation.

Raven smacked me. "Shut up! I don't want everyone to know!" he whispered.

"Did you at least tell Dumbledore?" He shook his head. "And why not?"

"Do you really think he's going to do anything?" It was true. Potter was his golden boy. He'd probably just cover for him or make excuses.

"True. But that makes it worse that Draco had sex with you. You had to be in pain and then there's the emotional aspect…" I trailed off thinking of ways to get back at the blond.

"No! Blaise you have it all wrong. Draco only allowed us to consummate our bond to put out the burning. And it did!" He smiled wide. I was lost at that but I wasn't going to ask. That must've been what Draco meant when he said it was a veela thing.

The girl that was in the hallway came up to us. "Who raped him?" I recognized the bushy haired girl as none other than Hermione Granger.

"None of your business Granger!" I snapped at her. She folded her arms across her chest and set a firm expression upon her face.

"And why not? The Ravenclaws are friends to Raven as much as the Slytherins." I felt like banging my head against a wall.

"It's a family thing. Not a house thing."

"But you're not family." I felt like hitting her then.  
>"I might as well be." Then I stormed off, dragging Raven with me.<p>

When we entered the Great Hall, I was bombarded with a smell. The smell was so delicious I wanted to… I don't even know. But one thing I did know was that Potter was coming up to us, his face alight with something I couldn't read. I started to push Raven towards the Slytherin table. As he got closer the smell got stronger. Oh fuck. He was exuding that wondrous scent. My instincts kicked in from God knows where and kept me rooted to the spot. Damn it! The only person that should smell this good to me is my mate. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! He can't be! He's who's been hurting my little brother! He was right up on us and I didn't know what to do.

"What the fuck do you want Potter?" I tried to make it sound hurtful but it came out more surprised.

He ignored my question and shoved his face into my neck. I could feel him inhale. He shuddered for a minute before placing a kiss on my neck. Fuck! He knew. "It's you!" I replaced my astonishment on my face with a sneer.

"Of course I'm me Potter. Who else did you expect?"

"No. You don't understand. It's your scent that I've been smelling all over Black. You're my mate!" He smiled and tried to hug me. I smacked him across the face and walked to Raven. Mate or not, I couldn't excuse what he'd done to my baby brother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter  
>Chapter 23<strong>

**Raven POV**

I woke up to the somewhat familiar feeling of nausea. It started about two days ago. I hadn't actually thrown up yet so I wasn't too worried. Scratch that. I was going to throw up now. The farthest I got was Draco's arms and then I bent over the edge of the bed and threw up everything I'd eaten last night. It didn't look or taste good the second time around and I threw up again just at that thought. After I was sure I was done, I banished the puddle. Checking to make sure Draco was asleep, I got off the bed and padded to the bathroom to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. The nausea would go away in a few minutes. It always did. If the vomiting kept up the rest of the week, I'd go to Madame Pomfrey to see if it was something other than an upset stomach.

Blaise would be here any minute to wake us up. It was already past eleven in the morning. I crawled back into bed anyway. Draco's warmth was too good to pass up. If even for just a minute. I fell asleep again cuddled up in Draco.

(Line break)

I sat at the Slytherin table at dinner time. Really I was in Draco's lap, but I was still at the table. Blaise was only a few inches away. But only physically. Mentally, he was three tables down at the Gryffindor table. Blaise was a submissive dark elf and his mate was the subject of my nightmares.

I patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Why don't you just go to him? You'll feel better."

He shook his head. "He hurt you in the sickest way. I can't forgive him and I won't go to him."

"Don't be stupid," I growled. "You're in pain. Now go over there and hug the shit out of him before I go downstairs and get my studded belt and fucking beat you with it!" The entire Great Hall was silent. I was slowly calming down and turned to smile at Dray. He still had a shocked expression on his face.

"Raven Severus Black!" Uh oh. I forgot Daddy was in the room. I turned to see him storming over to us. You could tell I was in deep trouble by the look on his face. I was then pulled away from Draco. Tears started to fall and I couldn't really see a reason. A sob broke out of my mouth and Daddy's expression melted from livid to concern in a minute. He checked to make sure he wasn't hurting me and then looked at me questioningly. He sat down on the bench and pulled me to his chest. He started rocking me. "Shhhh, Baby… What's wrong?" Just like that he went from Snape to the one Raven called Daddy.

"Y-you're mad at m-me." I felt him shake his head. The Great Hall was still silent. I could bet they were watching. I looked up and sure enough, they were looking. Anger flooded through me and stopped my tears. "What are you bastards looking at?" I yelled. I felt a hard smack on my butt and looked up Daddy, smiling angelically. I then turned to look at my mate. "I'm hungry Dray. Can you go get me some Taco Bell?"

He seemed to get ahold of himself then. "But Baby, there's food right behind you."

"But I want Taco Bell." The nausea decided to come back at that moment and I promptly threw up all over the floor.

Everyone near the puddle moved quickly away besides Daddy and Draco. Daddy made sure I was done puking before he sat me up and gave me something to rinse my mouth out. Then he vanished the puke, picked me up, and drug Draco by his ear to the dungeons.

**Severus POV**

I directed Draco to a chair and carefully laid Raven on the couch. As soon as I got him sat down, he touched my round, slightly bulging stomach. "How's my baby sister doing?"

I chuckled at him and removed his hands. "She's fine. I swear, Raven, you're just as bad as your father." I smiled sweetly at him and then backed up and addressed both boys. "When was the last time you two had sex?"

Both boys blushed. "What do you count as sex?" the blond asked. I put my face in my hand. Children.

"When was the last time Draco penetrated you, Raven?"

"Oh." He turned sullen all of a sudden. "Not since we consummated our bond." Draco looked at him apologetically. I really didn't understand them. I turned on Draco.

"Did you use that spell I gave you?" He nodded vigorously. "It shouldn't be possible," I muttered to myself. That spell came directly from my veela mother. It was fool proof. But the symptoms were there. Veela pregnancies were usually more violent in symptoms than normal ones, especially for a male. I dropped down to my knees in front of Raven and proceeded to press on his stomach. The results were almost instantaneous. Raven's veela attributes came out. The claws, wings, and fangs were bared threateningly against me and he hissed. It didn't matter that I was with child. It didn't matter that I gave birth to him. His veela recognized me as a threat and he wanted me away from his baby. That coupled with the hardness of just under his navel was all the evidence I needed. My baby boy was pregnant.

I slowly stood up and got away from his stomach. Draco moved to sit beside Raven and ran his hands through Raven's hair. He calmed and slowly, his claws and such disappeared.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to! I don't know what that was about!" I sat down in the chair Draco had vacated and placed my head in my hands as I tried to keep back tears without much success. My Raven was only fourteen years old, and he was having his own baby. I would only help him so much in normal circumstances let alone with me having his sister. Sirius was right. It was too late for us to have another child. But we were having her and Raven was having his. Aborting his baby wasn't an option. Frankly, I don't like the idea and plus Raven wouldn't let us even if we tried. I felt small hands cup my face and start to wipe away the tears that had fallen. "Daddy! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I hurt her?" He dropped down so he could cup my stomach. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to get angry." I wiped away the rest of the tears and pulled him up to his feet. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine Baby. You didn't hurt me. I know when to get out of the way. My mom was a veela too, remember?" His eyes lit up.

"Grandma was?" I nodded. "Can we go see her?"

I shook my head and grabbed his hands. "No, Baby. I thought we'd gone over this. Your grandma died about a month before you were born." He looked down at the floor for a few seconds. Then he looked back up into my face.

"What about Papa's-"

I shook my head and stopped him before he finished. "She died when your papa was seventeen."

He looked back down at the floor and this time I could see tears. I rubbed them away and kissed his forehead. "At lease you have me and Papa." He nodded and went to sit on Draco's lap. He buried his face in Draco's neck and took a shuddering breath. I sighed.

"Alright Sev. What's all this about?"

"What's what all about Draco?"

"The dragging us down here and the asking us awkward questions."

"Oh yeah." His words brought the situation back. "Are you sure you haven't had sex with him since you consummated your bond?" Draco nodded. I had to give the kid credit. He had gone three weeks without sex. Strange for a teenage boy who was, in a way, granted permission. "And you're sure you used the spell I gave you and not just an ordinary contraceptive spell?" He nodded again. "Then this makes absolutely no sense. That spell is fail proof. It normally lasts about two weeks on a normal witch or wizard. That's why if you had put it on him again in the span of six months, the veela goes sterile. It's a powerful spell."

Draco put his hand out in the way one would to say stop. "Wait a minute Sev. Are you saying that Raven's pregnant?" Raven's head snapped up from where it had appeared he was sleeping.

"Yes. I didn't want to admit it, but after the way he's been acting, throwing up, and went veela after I touched his stomach along with the hardness just under his navel, it's obvious that he is. I'll make a potion to make sure but at this point, there's no doubt in my mind." I tried to act detached as I talked to the pair. It was so hard but needed to be done. They seemed to be having a moment.

Draco's hand was Raven's tummy, rubbing soothing circles into it. Raven beamed at him and placed his own hand on a place where Draco wasn't touching. I gulped back the jealousy at Draco being allowed to touch Raven's stomach while I was almost shredded. I was his carrier for crying out loud. I knew that for up to three months, only the mate, the other of the mates' children, and, if for some reason the mate wasn't the father of the baby, then the father could as well touch the baby. I knew it wasn't anything personal. Raven still loved me, but the feelings were there. I grew up in a veela household, but I was still only a wizard. The rejection hurt me. I fought back every bad feeling that was in my head and smiled for Raven. He deserved my smiles. I stood and walked over to them. I kissed the top of Raven's head and started to walk towards my potion lab. "I'm going to go make the potion. I'll also tell you papa, Raven. Expect getting at least a very strong worded letter soon. And Draco, I'll leave you two to tell your parents."

**There's another chapter. I hope you like it. Welp! I'm probably going to bed night guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JK Rowling's characters or books or anything like that.**

**Chapter 24**

**Draco POV**

The potion came out just as Sev had expected. My little Raven haired mate was pregnant. I wasn't looking forward to Sirius's reaction. Who knows what he would do. I would be his target if he stepped on Hogwarts grounds.

There was of course, the fear about the baby. We were so young. Raven was only fourteen for crying out loud, and I was only a year older. What would happen with school? Would the baby stay with us or with my parents? Sirius didn't have the time with him being an auror to watch a baby while we were in school. Would they stay with Sev or would they be in our dorm? Severus had his own baby to take care of when she was born. He didn't need to be taking care of ours and really, I didn't want him to. I wanted to be an actual parent to this baby. But we didn't know how. I was afraid I was going to somehow screw them up or hurt them or neglect them on accident.

But as soon as I start to actually worry, I see Raven, his hand on his stomach and joy replaces the fear. We still didn't know how he was pregnant. Sev swore up and down that that spell was foolproof. It honestly wasn't possible for the child to be mine. But who else's could it be? He hadn't had sex with anybody else. I would have known. Raven would have been burning again like just after Potter-. The answer was right there. The only other possible person was Potter. But let's not be silly. Potter couldn't possibly be the father. Stupid waiting. It was making me think crazy things.

**Raven POV**

I looked up to see Draco watching me. He looked worried but as soon as he saw me looking, he smiled. I sat down on the couch in the Slytherin common room and grabbed his hand. I then placed said hand right where the baby was growing. Don't ask me why, but I felt like always touching the baby. Draco calmed me even further. I felt no need to shred him like I had with Daddy. Draco was my mate. He wouldn't hurt my child. There was a little bit of unease at his touch though. I wasn't a fool. I figured there was no possible way for this baby to be Draco's. A spell that was to the extent of what Daddy said it was, couldn't have just failed like that. I didn't wasn't to tell Draco. He'd be devastated. Who knows what he'd do. No. I couldn't tell him yet. I needed to tell Blaise. It dealt with his mate after all.

* * *

><p>The perfect opportunity came when, an hour later, Blaise came strutting through the entrance. He seemed to have a lighter air about him. He'd at least talked to Potter. I was happy for him. Blaise deserved his mate. Potter might have been a bully, but I don't think he would do that to his mate. Or if he did, Blaise could pumble him. At least for right now, he could be happy.<p>

I stood up and kissed Draco's cheek. "I'm goin to tell him Dray. I'll be right back. Stay here." I then walked after the Italian. He was about to shut the door to our dorm but I stuck my foot out before it could.

Blaise looked up surprised but then smiled at me. "Hey Raven." He looked behind me. "Where's Draco?"

"The common room. I need to talk to you."

He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. "Then talk."

Nervousness bubbled up in me even as I sat down next to him. Blaise was almost as protective as Papa. I had to get this out fast before he went and practically killed Draco. The instant I uttered the word pregnant, he'd be out of the room. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I had my eyes screwed shut and my heart was pounding almost painfully in my chest. "I'm pre…" I couldn't get the last word out. I tried again. "I'm pre…" It still didn't wasn't to come out of my mouth. I felt the bed move as Blaise got up. Large hands were placed on my arms.

"Raven, look at me." I shook my head. I couldn't see the disappointment and/or rage in his eyes. He was like my brother. "Raven, are you telling me you're pregnant?" I nodded as tears threatened me. I didn't want to be. The baby wasn't even my mate's. I was going to get fat and it wasn't even going to be for my mate. But my veela wouldn't let me do anything about it. I can't go anywhere near anything that would jostle the baby, let alone hurt it. I didn't want to be a cruel person. The baby deserved to live anyway. It was my fault for being a bad submissive and letting another man cum inside me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Blaise had gotten up until I heard the door slam open. I jumped up to rush after him. He was in the common room by the time I reached him. His arm was the first thing I grabbed. I dug my feet into the carpet to try to stop him. He kept on walking towards Draco.

There was a resounding smack heard throughout the common room. The few people that were there turned to see Draco Malfoy with a red handprint across his left cheek. He jumped up, his anger written all over his face. "What was that for?"

"Your insolence. Were you so focused on getting laid that you didn't use a contraceptive charm?"

"I did use a contraceptive charm. It just failed. It's not my fault Severus gave me a faulty spell."

"Guys, please stop." I tried. I didn't like the anger. But they ignored me anyway.

"It's your fault because you had sex with him!"

"I needed to! How many times have I told you this? Raven was hurting! I needed to consummate our bond!"

"It's not Draco's anyway so just shut up!" In the dead silence that followed all you could hear was the panting of my breath as I tried to get it back. I couldn't stand him yelling at my mate. The only way to get him to stop was to tell him the truth. I looked at the frozen first years by the wall. "Leave, now!" As soon as they were out of sight, I looked at my fifteen year old dominant mate. His face had fallen. The look of utter defeat in his eyes caused me to go and sit on his lap to try to ease his bad feelings.

"But I'm the only one you ever had sex with," he protested. I sighed exasperatedly. They always seemed to forget.

"Au contraire mon petit dominant." The irony in that sentence made me want to burst out laughing. Draco was in no way small. "You seem to forget what led up to the consummation of our bond."

Realization dawned on both of their faces. "But he can't be…"

"No spell of the magnitude Daddy mentioned is going to just fail like that. Potter came inside of me. There was no use of a condom or contraceptive charm. Not that it would have helped, but the thought would have been nice. He didn't think he'd need it. He thought I was his mate and therefore, wasn't as fertile as a submissive veela, but a submissive dark elf, which the consummation of the bond merely starts the ability to conceive." I got identical astonished stares. "I was bored okay? Don't stare at me like that." They schooled their faces and I turned to Blaise. "I assume you've talked to your mat." He nodded hesitantly. "Good. That makes this so much easier."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"Test my theory."

"Test your theory?" They asked in unison.

I rolled my eyes at them. I thought I was the younger one. "Yes. I'm going to have him touch close to the baby and hope I don't rip him to shreds."

"Shreds?" Blaise's voice rose an octave.

"Calm yourself Blaise." I grabbed onto his arms. "That's what you're there for. If I so much as growl at him, you pull him back at least three yards1. After about one and a half I won't see him as a threat but three just to make sure." There was still fear in his eyes even though the panic was gone from them.

"How is this going to prove anything?"

"For the first three months of a veela pregnancy, the only people allowed to touch my stomach is me, my mate, any children we already have, and if for some reason the father of the baby isn't my mate, the father of the baby. Doesn't matter about gender, age, pregnant, dominant, submissive, it just doesn't matter. Daddy almost got shredded." There was clear surprise on Blaise's face. I turned away to look at empty space. I was practically talking to myself anymore. "Papa will probably be the same way. Though he'll be too pissed at Draco to really acknowledge me. That might actually be a good thing. Papa's wrath will be on Draco instead of me." I began to smile.

There was a light smack on my head. "Trying to get me in trouble baby?" I turned my smile at Draco and kissed his left cheek.

"Always" Blaise was practically jumping with nervous energy.

"Can we go check now?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Anxious are we, Blaise?" He kept bouncing and pacing around. "Come on Blaise. I'm not gonna take him from you. I've got Draco." Draco tensed.

"What if he takes you from me?" the blond asked worriedly. I sighed. What had Draco so insecure? Hadn't I shown him how much I loved him? I glared at him and slipped off his lap. He tried to pull me back but He was too late. I growled at his hands as they reached for me. They retreated quickly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what makes you think I'll let him? Nobody can make me do anything! You're my soul mate. I love you. Maybe you don't me, but that's your choice. I don't have a choice. I never had a choice! You were my mate from day one! But it was okay because I love you! Do you still not know the reason I avoided you in the beginning of the school year? It's because I was sure you didn't love me." My voice was getting thick from repressing the sobs. Draco got up and held his arms out for me.

"Raven I-" I stepped back.

"Don't. If you don't want me, that's fine. Just don't think I'll ever love anyone else." I turned around and started walking toward the entrance. "I'm going to find Potter. Maybe he won't accuse me of going off with someone who isn't my mate." And then I was gone from their presence.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. First I lost my fanfiction notebook. Guess where it was, my English class! There was this guy who I have French 2 with and he found it and read it. First of all who would read a notebook you found? I mean really. Plus he read the dirtiest one that was in there! Which happens to be this one teehee. And then he has the gall to complain. Oh well my name wasn't in it or anything. But then last weekend I was busy with my boyfriend and babysitting so I didn't type it. And then this weekend until now, I was just lazy. I still haven't done a project for career planning that was due like 2 weeks ago. Woopsies. This would have been posted earlier today but I was distracted watching inuyasha and Netflix doesn't have the English dubbed version so I tend to get caught up in it. This week was just so strange. But anyway the chapter is up now. So don't worry! I didn't mean for Draco and Raven to have another fight but it just formed this way. Other news: My earrings smell like death and it's bugging me! That is all. <strong>

**~belikov123**

* * *

><p>1 That's about 2.7432 meters for you metric people.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that sounds familiar from the original series. If only I did. I wouldn't be using my cousins' internet. Life must be good for JK Rowling.**

**A/N: This is an early update so for those of you who couldn't view last chapter. The reason for that was because I deleted the chapter that was that huge authors note. That messed up the numbering on the email for that one. This should fix it. But for future reference, if this happens again simply go to and type in the search bar Unexpected Father and the on the side click books then Harry Potter then Draco M. then OC the M rating. That should take you right to my story. Then you can click on whatever chapter you want. Also when you get to this chapter and you haven't read the last one, please just hit the previous button by the chapters. This chapter won't make much sense unless you do. Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 25**

**Raven POV**

As I walked out of the Slytherin House I couldn't help the sobs that started to wrack my body. The damn hormones that were filling me had made me lash out at Draco and say those hurtful things. I needed to learn to control these mood swings. I was happy a few minutes ago and now I'm bawling my eyes out in front of the Slytherin common room. I was an utterly pathetic fourteen year old.

There were footsteps coming toward me. I didn't have much time to do anything except hurriedly wipe the tears and snot that was running from my nose on my sleeve. The person turned the corner and I saw their school robes as I tried to keep walking. It wasn't Daddy which was good. I still couldn't be caught by an older student. They would make me stop and explain. "Black?" I looked up unwillingly at the sound of my last name. Standing there was the one and only person that started this mess. I still couldn't blame him though.

"Potter, what are you do-oing here?" Great my voice broke and I sounded like I'd been crying. Potter stepped closer to me and bent down to get a good look at my face. I turned my face so I was looking at the corridor wall.

"I was coming to see if Blaise wanted to do something with me this afternoon." Right. He could be with his mate without yelling at him. The tears started again. "Black… Raven… Is everything okay?" I started to nod but stopped myself when he gave me a stern look. "Is it Malfoy?" I shook my head for real this time.

"It's me. I'm a horrible submissive and a horrible person…" I trailed off as I realized I was telling this to Potter. "What do you care?" I sniffed and wiped my nose on my sleeve again. "You hate me."

He shook his head and opened his arms as if waiting for me to run into them. "Come on and let me hug you." I gave him an 'Are you fucking crazy' look. He looked back at me with a sincere look. That broke me. He looked so innocent and I needed a hug. I threw myself at him. "I'm sorry. I was jealous of you." That startled me and I stiffened in his hold.

"Jealous of me? What for? You're Harry fucking Potter. You get everything you want. What do you have to be jealous of me for?" I leaned back and out of his arms.

"You have your parents. You have Sirius. You can go through life without being expected to make decisions about everything and kill somebody. You can just be you."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can be whoever you want to be. And you have Papa too. Well you did up until…" We both winced and I didn't finish the statement. "Plus you have the whole wizarding world on your side."

He nodded. "True. But I've never known the love of a parent. I was raised by Dumbledore and the other teachers. Snape never liked me much."

I laughed for a moment. "He probably thought you looked too much like your father." I sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't get Daddy until I was six and then Papa till I was almost seven. You never did answer my question back in first year. Why was I taken and placed at your relatives?"

He looked anguished. "You were actually placed there?" I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion but nodded anyway. "Is that why you're so small?"

"Daddy thinks it is. Your uncle never did like me. I still hurt thinking about him." My mind threatened to pull me into a flashback. I struggled with it until I saw one thing. The knife that Vernon had pulled on me once when I was five. He did nothing but carve freak into my arm. Thankfully it had healed completely. It was sharper than most. I could feel it dig into my skin.

**Harry POV**

Raven just completely spaced out on me. I could see the fear in his eyes and he started trembling. Was he having a flashback? I knew that my uncle was a sick bastard. That's why I was never taken there. But for Dumbledore to take someone else's child and place them in the hands of that man was horrendous. I shook his shoulders. "Raven… Come on… Come back from there… You're fine…" Shit he wasn't coming out of it. God Damn it! I didn't know the Slytherin password. I looked down the hall. Snape's rooms were close. Picking up the small boy, I rushed down there and banged on the door as I heard him whimper in my arms. "Snape! Get out here!" There were footsteps heard on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal the potions master.

"What on earth is the matter that causes you to make all this ruckus Mr. Potter?"

I held Raven out to him. "He seems caught in a flashback sir." He took his son instantly and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Go get Draco. Now."

"I don't know the password sir."

"For god's sake it's Salazar!" I rushed out and back down to Slytherin.

I called out the password and ran in. I noticed the blond with my mate on one of the couches. I went and grabbed his shoulders. "Your mate… Flashback… Snape's room…" I didn't get anything else out before he rushed out.

Hands grabbed onto my shoulders. "What did you do to Raven?" My eyes widened at the anger in my mate's voice.

"Nothing, I swear! We were talking about Vernon Dursley and he just spaced out. I took him to his father." Blaise relaxed and let me sit down. He then proceeded to sit in my lap.

"Did he tell you about the baby?"  
>"What baby?" He looked guilty for a second.<p>

"Guess not."

"Blaise, what Baby? You're not pregnant are you?" He gave me an 'Are you fucking crazy?' look. People seem to do that a lot today.

"We haven't even consummated our bond. Yes I'm _totally_ pregnant." The sarcasm was dripping off of every word.

"Sorry for making sure." He rolled his eyes.

"Raven will tell you when he's ready. I'm just surprised he hadn't yet."

"We got a little preoccupied." He kissed my nose.

"I see."

**I'm sorry I keep dragging this out. It just happens that way. Don't worry Potter's not completely forgiven. And we have yet to have Sirius's reaction or the Malfoys'. Just wait. It'll definitely be next chapter. Don't worry it won't be too long before it. Sorry it's so short. Please Review! ^^ **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! =( They never let me have anything do they?**

**Chapter 26**

**Draco POV**

Sev's door was, thankfully, unlocked. I rushed in to see Raven sitting on the couch, talking to Sev. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. He seemed fine. I couldn't help but hug him. He was slightly trembling.

"Draco, I saw you five minutes ago. What's wrong with you?" I hugged him tighter and tried to will his trembling away.

"I was just told that you were unresponsive. By Potter none the less. I have to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you trembling?" I felt the couch move as Sev got up. I looked over to make sure he got up okay. He was already getting pretty big. I didn't want him falling or anything.

"You're going to have to tell us what was in your memory, Raven. I can't let it haunt you," Sev stated as he headed to the bathroom.

Raven rolled his eyes. "It was nothing. A simple memory from when I was five." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We all know your childhood was filled with abuse and neglect. What was it?" He shook his head at me like a stubborn two year-old.

Sev walked back into the room, wiping his hands on his pants. "Sirius will be here within an hour. Maybe Raven will talk to him."

Raven was now sitting on my lap with his hands on my chest. He painfully pushed himself up. "Papa's coming?"

Sev nodded and laughed at Raven's expression. I groaned. Sirius was going to have my head. It didn't matter that the baby was Potter's. That reminded me of the reason Raven had stormed off. "Have you told Potter yet?"

He shook his head. "I didn't get a chance. We got to talking about Vernon and I thought of… things."

I fought against the urge to ask him about his memory again. "We need to tell him soon."

"I know." He got off of my lap and pulled me up. "He's probably still with Blaise in the common room. Let's go tell him now." I kissed his forehead and stepped towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said the forgotten potion master. "Tell Potter What?"

"That we're pretty sure my baby's his." Severus had to pick his jaw up from the floor.

"I knew that spell couldn't be faulty."

I rolled my eyes and again headed towards the door. "Come and get us or something when Sirius gets here."

**Raven POV**

I skipped my way back to the Slytherin dorms. I was nervous, but I was trying to hide it with hyperness. I couldn't tell how well it was working. Draco trailed behind me at a more sedate pace. I wondered what would happen after this. Would Potter get in the way of things just because he's the biological father? I couldn't see him doing that, but then again, he'd fucked up a lot of things in my life.

I stopped directly in front of the entrance to Slytherin. "Salazar." The wall opened and let us through. I was right in figuring Potter would still be here. Blaise was straddling his lap. That alone would have made me think things were going on. Then add the fact that they were making out like they would die if they weren't playing tonsil hockey. I couldn't help it, I laughed. The noise seemed to startle them and they broke apart, Blaise blushing at the prospect of being caught. Potter, of course, just smirked. "A little too much fun there, Blaise?" I asked. Draco just growled and pulled me tight against him. I rolled my eyes. Potter was little to no threat to me now. "Draco, I thought we talked about this." He hugged me closer for a second before he let me go and took my hand. At least he was trying.

I walked closer to the couch and stood in front of Potter. Blaise was still in his lap but he got off in favor of sitting next to him. Blaise looked at me reassuringly and Draco squeezed my hand.

I took a big breath and let it out. "Potter, I should let you know that I'm pregnant." Potter just sat there and cocked his head to the side.

"Well congratulations. But what does this have to do with me?"

"We think you're the father." He laughed. Just flat out laughed. My bottom lip popped out in a pout and began to tremble as tears stung my eyes. I didn't like being laughed at. Noticing my tears, Draco pulled me back against his chest and cuddled me to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled at Potter.

The laughter stopped. "I'm sorry." There was no laughter in his voice. "I thought you were joking."

"Who jokes about that?" said Draco. I was slowly getting ahold of myself.

"Ron does sometimes… but really, I didn't mean to laugh at you Raven."

I nodded while turning around and wiping my eyes. "Doesn't matter. I've been overly emotional lately." There was an awkward silence in the room. Nobody knew what to say.

Blaise, tired of the silence, eventually broke it. "We might as well get this over with." He stood up and dragged Potter with him so that they were standing a foot away from me. Blaise got behind Potter and grabbed him around the waist. Draco did the same with me.

Draco's hands were covering my stomach though. "Dray, you need to move your hands." I felt him place his head on my shoulder and his hands moved downwards. The horny bastard's hands stopped right above my crotch. I groaned and grabbed his hands and placed them a little bit higher than they originally were. "Now come here Potter." I then turned to Blaise. "Three yards, Blaise. The second I growl or hiss, pull him back three yards."

Potter looked almost panic stricken. "What are we doing?"

I smirked. "Paternity test. Come here." I stepped forward a few inches.

"How is this even possible? I'm not even your mate and we've only … had sex once." I narrowed my eyes at the 'had sex' comment.

"I very well know this _Potter_. But as you should know, I'm a submissive half veela. I'm extremely fertile. You came inside of me. There was no use of a condom or contraceptive charm, not that it would have really mattered unless both were used." I muttered the last sentence but he seemed to catch on. I took a big breath and tried to get this test moving. "Now come here, Potter! I'd rather know if a douche bag sired my child."

"Raven! Apologize this instant!" It would have made sense to me if it had been Blaise who had said that, but on the contrary it was my very own mate who defended Potter. He must not have wanted me to get into trouble or something. I glared at Potter refusing to give in.

"No! I refuse to take back a comment that's true. Not after he laughs at me and then has the balls to say it like what he did to me was consensual. I want to get this over with so that I can go and see Papa." Draco nodded and went back to quietly giving support. "Now Potter, place your hand on my stomach. Blaise, be ready." I nodded and watched as Potter, with the pace of a sloth, reached out for where my baby now resided. I felt his touch on my abdomen. It was soft yet firm. I had no instincts to rip him to shreds. It felt almost more natural than having Draco touch it. "Well congratulations Potter. Your sperm isn't completely inadequate." I turned around to face Draco again and held my arms up, silently asking to be picked up. It might be immature but I was used to being carried when I want. Draco didn't disappoint. "Let's go wait on Papa now." I smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back. "Anything for you Baby."

**Sorry for the extremely late update. I know I told you it wouldn't be too long before I updated again. Well… I lied. I didn't mean to. But I've just been easily distracted. I got a laptop on Tuesday! I love it and now I can type my chapters before I get to my cousin's house. This means I will probably have an update every Friday. I can't make any promises though. Right now it's Saturday night. I will update this tomorrow morning when I get back to my cousin's. Night everybody!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Sniffle sniffle tear tear.**

**Chapter 27**

**Lucius POV**

The triwizard tournament was coming up in a few weeks. For some reason, I was wary. The mark that was branded upon the skin of my left forearm since I was seventeen tingled a bit. The Dark Lord would rise again. I needed to get the boys out of Hogwarts and somewhere safe before the triwizard tournament. I didn't trust him with my son or my godson. The Dark Lord valued children, yes, but I feared what he would make them do. The boys were already in their teens. The Dark Lord would see them as old enough to serve him.

But where to put them? Here at the manor wouldn't do. The Dark Lord had used Malfoy Manor as a headquarters last time. He would likely use it again. Severus's? No, too accessible. Grimwald Place? No, the Order would be there. True, they would be safer from the Dark Lord, but not from Dumbledick and his manipulations. Lupin's? No way in hell was I putting children in the care of a werewolf. Once of every month I would be wondering if the boys were alive. No, until he could control the wolf he would not have the children placed in his home. The Zabini's might work. They were a well-known neutral family. The Dark Lord wouldn't be able to get into the Zabini manor. Plus, Blaise was already Draco's best friend and Raven was very fond of him. Then it was settled. I just had to talk to Sirius, Severus, and of course, Mrs. Zabini. It wouldn't hurt to take Blaise out too. But that was up to the boy's mother.

Speaking of the boys, Draco had yet to write me lately. I hoped he was alright but I supposed Severus would have contacted me in some way if something had happened. A visit was clearly overdue to see Draco and Raven. Surely whatever had been troubling the dark haired teen had been resolved and he was as clingy as ever to my son. A small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. Raven had only shown up around seven years ago, but for some reason, I couldn't picture life without him. Both he and Draco held a place in my heart. If something happened to either one of them, part of me would die with them.

**Sirius POV (Back when Sev told him of Raven's pregnancy)**

The floo flared to life as I sat myself down on the small couch in the living room of Snape manor. I had just gotten home from an excruciatingly long day at work and wasn't expecting a call from anyone. Then I heard Sev's voice coming across the hearth.

"Sirius." I jumped off the couch and ran over to crouch in front of the fireplace. Sev's face was poking through connecting our fireplaces in a bunch of green flames. I tried to check him over as much as I could through the floo connection. Honestly I couldn't see much of him.

"You're okay right? I don't need to come through do I? The baby's not coming is she?" I was preparing to come through when I heard his laugh.

"We're fine Siri." He let his expression drop. "But perhaps I should come through and explain something to you. It might be a little hard for you to accept and I would rather I be there in person." I nodded and moved back. As normal Sev came in, in a billow of robes. I knew that the action tended to intimidate students. I couldn't help but be awed by the simple, unconscious action made by the much feared potions master.

I was also slightly turned on. I could picture what he'd look like out of those robes. I licked my lips as my cock twitched happily at the images my male mind had come up with about my pregnant husband. He would, of course, be rounded with our second child. He would still be gorgeous though. Oh how I would love to get on my knees for him. He wouldn't even have to return it. I would probably cum in my pants at the taste of Severus in my mouth. By now my erection stood proudly, tenting my pants.

Sev raised an eyebrow. "Are you even listening to me Sirius? Or are you thinking of fucking me into the floor?"

I just smirked at him. "Well, now that you mention it-"

"No time for that," Sev interjected. "I have some important news about our son." At this I raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that news be?"

He hesitated and then motioned towards the couch I had been sat at not five minutes prior. "You might want to have a seat." I did as told and waited for him to continue as he sat beside me. I turned to face him so it wouldn't be awkward and waited as patiently as I could. "So you know, I have brewed the correct potions multiple times just to make sure I am correct. There is no reason that you should be mad at Raven or Draco seeing as it is the fault of _your _godson that got them into the situation in the first place." I looked at him curiously wondering what Harry had done this time. "Let's just say that our daughter won't be the only baby running around in a few months."

What? Was Sev pregnant with twins or even triplets? That was amazing! "So you're having twins? That's fantastic! But what does this have to do with Raven? "

He looked exasperated for a moment. "Sirius, I'm only pregnant with our one daughter."

"But you said that there was going to be more than one baby…" I trailed off as I came to the correct conclusion. My baby Raven was pregnant. I was going to kill Malfoy! Sev got up and sat on my lap when I tried to stand up. "I'm gonna kill Malfoy! He knocked up my baby!"

"Calm down Siri. Since when are you on last name basis with Draco?"

"Since he knocked up my baby!"

Sev rolled his eyes. "Honestly Sirius, Raven was bound to end up pregnant sooner or later," He ignored my 'I would prefer later' comment. "In a way it's my fault. I didn't think that contraceptive charm would fail. It was given to me by my mother herself." He dropped his head dejectedly like it was his fault that the blond haired pain in my arse knocked up our baby boy.

"No Sev, it's not your fault. As you said, you thought it would work. You had no reason to doubt it. The spell came from your mother."

Sev smiled up at me slyly. "Then you can't blame Draco. I gave him the spell and told him it would work."

I shook my head. "Nope, I can still blame him because I'm Raven's father and he slept with my fourteen year old son. Thus resulting in a child at least conceived out of wedlock. Though we can't really bond them when they're so young." I wanted to growl in frustration at the predicament my son had found himself in. There would be another child to watch out for. Don't get me wrong. I loved little kids. But Severus and I had a little girl on the way in about five months and we needed to look out for her. I could try to help Raven, but in all retrospect, he had to take care of his own child. This made me flinch at the thought that he might have to drop out of school. He couldn't get around in the world with only a fourth year's education. It wouldn't work. We'd have to find another way to get both Raven's education and make sure his child was kept safe. I sighed. "Give me a couple hours to sleep and I'll be there to talk to Raven and to _talk _to Draco."

Sev stood up tiredly. "Just don't traumatize my godson please. I get enough grief from Lucius as is. I don't need to add what he would rant about for your stupidity." I watched as he went back to Hogwarts with my now pregnant son. Great, my husband was pregnant and my son was pregnant. Who was next? Dumbledore? I shivered in disgust at the thought. No, that wouldn't happen.

**Okay, I know you guys are disgusted with me. It takes me over two weeks to get this tiny thing written. I'm really bad right now. But enjoy it if you can. REVIEW ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: "Draco I'm tired of saying it. Please tell the readers that I don't own you." **

"**J.K. Rowling imagined our characters into being. belikov123 is just borrowing us and putting us into made up situations that she deems fit. She in no way whatsoever claims making us up or owning us Harry Potter characters." **

"**Good boy, Draco."**

**Chapter 28**

**Raven POV**

Papa kept sending Draco glares as he cuddled me to him as much as he could without touching close to where my baby lies. He had been doing this since he had gotten here half an hour ago. He wouldn't even listen to us trying to explain what was going on besides not to touch in the place that almost no one could touch without being shredded. We'd been trying to get him to warm back up to Draco with no success.

Draco wasn't helping much either. He kept trying to get me back from Papa. I wanted to laugh at them both. But of course, I didn't. We hadn't even tried to tell him about Potter yet. We didn't think he was ready for that bomb yet. There was no avoiding it, but I figured he was too preoccupied thinking up ways to maim Draco for us to tell him anything. I treasured it, I won't lie.

"Sirius," Daddy sighed exasperatingly. "There's no reason to be cold to Draco."

Papa's glare switched to fix on Daddy's face. "There is plenty reason." His hand hovered over my stomach. I let out a warning growl and his hand moved immediately.

"You can't really blame him for that." I stiffened. I was counting on no one telling him.

"Why can't I?"

No one spoke for a few minutes. Draco didn't seem able to speak and Daddy just looked at us expectantly. I decided to save my mate from having to say anything. "He's not the father." I whispered it, but I'm pretty sure he heard it because he looked at me incredulously. "The prick you call a godson is."

"Harry?" I nodded though the casual use of his given name somewhat made me want to vomit. That could also be the morning sickness. Though why they called it 'morning' sickness is beyond me. "What does he have to do with this?"

I knew that he'd forgotten. It was sad really how he forgot his only son was raped a month ago. But it was his godson and the golden boy wonder who lived. "He r-raped me a month ago. He also forgot to use a condom or contraceptive charm. That leaves the very possible chance that he sired my child. Pair that with the fact that Draco used a contraceptive charm given to him by Daddy which was given to him by his mother, the chances greatly increase." I bit my lip before plunging through the next sentence. "Then there's the little fact that he can touch my stomach and I feel completely at ease."

(Line break)

I was sat on a bed in the hospital wing. Draco came bursting through the door then. Papa had left him and Daddy down in the dungeons while he left to run me to the infirmary. I didn't see why. I wasn't sick, well no more than the morning sickness, or hurt. We already knew that I was pregnant and who the father was. Unless there was something wrong with him. But then, why was I the one on the hospital bed?

Daddy entered behind Draco and chuckled at me. "I figured he'd be like this." I looked at him with confusion clear on my face. "He has to make sure. He wants to know who to torment until the baby's born." I laughed at the innocent look on Papa's face. I didn't think he could ever be innocent about something like this.

Draco came and sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and murmured in my ear. "I would happily be tormented by your father for our child." I turned so I could kiss him full on the mouth.

"I wish I could give that to you Dray. That our baby as _ours. _It's killing me to know that this baby wasn't fathered by you."

The smile on his face was huge and contagious. "Just because this one wasn't doesn't mean the next one won't be."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "I lo-"

Unfortunately, my sentence was cut off by the nurse, Poppy Promfrey, came bustling over. "What is it that is so urgent Sirius? I do have other matters to deal with." I glared at her for ruining my moment with Draco. Said mate put a soothing hand around my waist.

"I need you to perform a paternity test, Poppy."

She looked disapprovingly at Papa. "On young Mr. Black? Surely Sirius, you do not believe that Severus cheated on you fifteen years ago. He looks just like you."

Sirius's face was red when he finally realized what Promfrey was saying. "No Poppy, it's nothing like that. You see, Raven is pregnant. I need you to perform a paternity test to see who the father is."

The woman had a perplexed look on her. "Surely it's young Mr. Malfoy." She looked towards my face. I could feel the shame resting there. There was disappointment in her eyes. I didn't know the school nurse very well but, I felt as if I had disappointed someone important. Suddenly, my shoes seemed the most interesting thing in the world. "Well," she seemed to strive for nonchalance and indifference. "We can certainly perform the spell quickly and easily." She walked over to me. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly remove your arm and Mr. Black, if you could lie down." I did as was told, wishing Draco would simply pick me up and wrap me in his arms again. My shirt was pulled up and Madam Promfrey's wand was pointed towards my stomach. I recognized the danger I could be in instinctively. I had to move away from the wand and what it could hold for my child.

I tried to jump up. Draco's normally reassuring hands were there restraining me. I whimpered. "Draco, you'll let them kill our baby?" My eyes had gotten huge and I could feel the tears coming. I struggled against my mate who I thought would always protect me and our children. I couldn't use my claws against my mate. The veela part of me refused to allow it.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, I'm done. You can let go of him now." The restraining hands disappeared and were replaced around my waist. Draco pulled me to him and tried to calm me down.

"Shhhh, Baby. It's okay. It's over. The baby's fine. I would never let anyone hurt him. You know that. Madame Promfrey just had to check who the baby's father is to appease your father." As he rambled, I started to calm down. I wanted to cry. Was this how it was going to be when anyone comes even close to me? Will I freak out? I decided to ask Daddy.

"Only for the first three months. Then it won't be this bad." I nodded.

Madame Promfrey cleared her throat. "If anyone would like to know, I have the results of the spell."

Papa was the only one who looked interested. The rest of us already knew. "Go on Poppy."

"The father of the baby Raven Black is carrying is… Harry Potter."

There was a loud thump as Papa fainted and painfully hit the floor. I had to laugh. "Told you so." Draco just grinned and kissed my forehead.

**I don't know why this chapter gave me so much trouble but it did. I've just had a really bad couple weeks which included crashing my grandpa's van into another car. There really is no excuse for it taking almost three weeks to make a 1000 word chapter. I was almost willing to submit it at 400 words just so you would have something to read.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Never have and never will.**

**Chapter 29**

**Draco POV**

Raven and I were sent back to the Slytherin dorms. My aforementioned mate unfortunately, seemed jittery. I couldn't place why he would feel such a way. Surely it had nothing to do with Madame Promfrey pointing her wand at his stomach. The matron was simply checking the paternity of his child. Yes, he freaked out in the moment, but he should be fine now right?

I pulled him onto my lap as I sat down on 'my' bed. There was still too much anxiousness in my little raven haired mate for my liking. It seemed to roll off of him in waves. I kissed the top of his head trying to calm him down. It seemed to work as he melted into me.

There was nothing I could do for him except hold him there. I didn't understand. Perhaps I never would. I was no veela after all. But I didn't understand how a wand aimed at your stomach could send a person into a panicked fit. I didn't even think Raven understood.

I kissed the top of his head again, trying to reassure him. The trembling was slowing down. Maybe no, it's over. I pulled us both down so that I was spooning him. I cuddled into his back. I tried to put as much reassurance and love as I possibly could into the cuddles.

"I'm a freak." I could barely hear the whispered sentence that made its way from between the plump red lips of my underage raven haired mate. The comment made the hand that was soothingly rubbing up and down Raven's back to stall with shock. I could have sworn that we had pounded that out of him. Not physically of course. I willed myself to continue the soothing motions.

"Who told you that?" I'd very gruesomely torture whoever planted the thought into my Raven's pretty little innocent head. He had enough of a self-esteem problem without his class mates adding to it.

"No one… But I can tell it's true."

I nuzzled the back of his neck. "You're not a freak. You are a very normal pregnant submissive half veela."

Raven turned so that we were facing each other. "That's where the problem lies Dray. I'm only fourteen and I'm pregnant. With my rival's child no less. I don't even want this. If I had to be pregnant at fourteen I'd much rather you be the father." His eyes started glistening with unshed tears and he angrily wiped them away. "And these damn hormones make me either cry or angry all the time." I smiled at him and kissed his nose. He glared at me. "You wanna know the worst part Dray?" I nodded. I needed to understand his thoughts. I couldn't stand the guesswork. "I can't do anything about it. Anytime I even think about the possibility that I don't have to deal with this and I could just get rid of it, I'm berated internally for ever thinking of doing something to _my _child, regardless of who the father is. And if I asked someone to do it for me, I'd hate them forever."

I simply held him for a few minutes. He was calming and I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped me.

"You know Dray," Raven started in a much more stable voice that I recognized as his 'I want something' voice. "I never did get that Taco Bell."

I had to laugh outright. The tension in the room dissipated. "I'll let Severus know." Raven beamed. I had to kiss him. The urge just came over me suddenly. A few minutes late and we broke apart. I could tell the blood in my body had headed south. "Maybe we could talk to him later?" I suggested huskily and hopeful.

Sadly, Raven shook his head and smirked. "Nope. I want that Taco Bell Dray." Groaning, I got up. I tried, very unsuccessfully, to will my erection away. It didn't seem to want to go down.

"Hold on Baby. I'll be back in a few minutes." I had to get rid of this. I couldn't go see my mate's parents in my state of arousal. I started walking towards the bathroom before his hand caught my arm.

"You take too long to cum for me to wait on you. "

Disbelief covered my face as I stared into my lover's. This was pure torture. "But Raven, what about your parents? Won't it be at least a little bit awkward for me to go meet your parents with you while I'm harder than cement?"

He seemed to contemplate it. I didn't miss the smirk that flitted across his face. "They'll just have to get over it." He placed his hand flat palm down on my chest. "Torturing you is worth the strange looks… And the Taco Bell. Don't wanna forget about that."

Great, my little lover was somewhat sadistic. I had no doubt he'd try his very hardest to make me cum in my pants before the night was out. I wondered if the hormones were affecting him. He'd been crying not five minutes prior.

I was then promptly drug from the room. Blaise was walking into the common room. "Hey Raven, I hope you feel better after talking to your Papa."

"Oh I do Blaise. Though he was no help." He pouted like a two year old. I found it endearing.

I walked up to him seeing his befuddled look. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Potter might want to be weary of going around Sirius for a few days." Blaise nodded in understanding.

The pulling of my arm brought my attention once again on my pregnant mate. "Yes, Baby?"

"Let's go see Daddy. I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be pulled out of the Slytherin common room. Walking was slightly awkward, but we made it to Severus's living quarters in record time. I knocked on the door before Raven could just barge in. I didn't want to see what my godfather and his husband got up to in their alone time again. The first time had been disturbing and I'd even been distracted.

"Come in," was quickly heard from inside. I pushed the heavy wooden door open and Raven practically dragged me inside. He was so impatient lately. I prayed that whatever Severus and Sirius did, they wouldn't notice the still painfully hard hard-on standing to attention proudly, and very obviously, in my pants as I forgot to put on robes and was in black dress pants and a white long-sleeved button up shirt and my school tie hung around my neck. My shoes had been taken off at the door.

Raven walked in front of me and I tried to stay as close to him as I could. When we sat down in the couch in front of the fireplace next to the two adults in the room, I dragged Raven onto my lap, which probably an extremely bad idea. He wiggled around on my lap seeming to be trying to get comfortable. I knew better though and so did he. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him still. I put my mouth directly next to his ear and whispered so only he could hear. "Unless you want me to fuck you into oblivion, you'll stop." I released him and turned towards my snarky godfather.

"So what brings you two down here? It can't be that you missed us. We just saw you not too long ago."

"Well," I began, "Raven here has a craving for something not at Hogwarts." Sirius's eyes widened a moment and looked to the little sadist sitting on my lap.

"What would that be Baby?"

"I want Taco Bell," he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He then started to bounce in my lap as if excited. I loved the boy but he seriously loved to torture me. I was almost sure I was going to cum in my pants before we left Severus's quarters.

**Well there you have it. Another inconsequential chapter that took me way too long to write. School let out two days ago so hopefully I won't completely blank on this story again. To **xTeionx **I hope that this chapter explained some things that had you confused. I would have answered you flat out in a pm but either I was away from the internet or you had your pm disabled. To all of you who ask me questions especially on my completed stories or give me a vague idea to use please have your pm enabled. I prefer to answer you that way or may ask you a question about the idea you gave me that way. It's flustrating sometimes when it's disabled and you had a question. **

**On another note have you noticed that a lot of the people that write Harry Potter stories are British? Nothing against them but it was just an observation. Oh and if I offend somebody I'm sorry. Especially if it's with my Americanized way of writing. We're a nation full of rude people. It's in our nature apparently and most of us are jack asses. Have a happy May 23, 2012 everybody! REVIEW ^^**

**~belikov123~**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: It's June 1 and it's fucking cold outside! I understand that Indiana weather is crazy and unpredictable, but its summer! It was hot yesterday. Fuck weather logic! I wanna move to Florida or California or Italy for that matter. Italy would be nice. Anywho onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I want Harry Potter. Do I own him? NO.**

**Chapter 30**

**Raven POV**

I looked pleadingly at Daddy and Papa. I wanted the Taco Bell almost as much as I wanted to see my mate flustered. Almost being the key word. After we had consummated our bond he practically refused to do anything more than jack off. Now he wanted me and I was going to torture him until he couldn't take it anymore. It was fun to torture him. I wiggled back on Draco a bit; making sure it wasn't too suspicious to the two adults in the room. I heard the soft gasp that was emitted from the person behind me. Yes this was going to be fun.

I paid more attention to Daddy as he was asking what I wanted from Taco Bell. Yay! I was finally getting what I was craving. At least it was a normal one. I was dreading the time when my cravings would get crazy. "I want a beefy 5 layer burrito, three soft tacos, nachos, cinnamon twists, and instead of the three soft tacos just get a taco twelve pack so that I can snack on it all day. Make sure they're all soft and get a lot of mild sauce." I bounced where I was sitting in actual excitement. My mate tightened his hold on me as he lowly moaned into my back. Whoops. I didn't mean to do it that time.

Daddy gave me a reproachful look but headed towards the door anyway. At this point in time with the only thing on my mind the boy under me and my parents and Taco Bell, I couldn't think of a moment I was happier. Maybe the day that Draco found me at the park all those years ago. I was scared then, but over time, I looked back on the memory as the moment my life changed for the better. With time, possibly I'll look back on this and have no regrets. But right now, I really hated what Potter had done to me.

Draco seemed to notice my change in mood about the same time as Papa did. They rushed me with questions and hugs that squished me. "Baby, what's wrong? Do you want to go to the dorm until your father gets back? I'll take you."

I shook my head. "Was it something I said? I didn't even say anything so was it something I did? Some look I had? Raven, what happened?" I shook my head again and stood up for about two seconds before I turned around and cuddled back into Draco's chest. His smell was comforting and I smiled.

"There's the smile I know." The smile got wider at the sound of the care in my mate's voice. I kissed his neck. The twitch I felt under me reminded me of my mission today. I ground my hips down. Draco groaned. "You're an insatiable beast. You know that?" he whispered into my ear. I laughed.

"The mood swings have begun." The odd comment had come from behind me out of the mouth of my paternal father. I wanted to growl but cuddled further into Draco. Said person stroked my back.

"Maybe we _should_ go back to the dorms. Severus might be a while."

I looked up into his face. The lust and need in his eyes almost made me comply. Hadn't I been feeling that for practically the past month? "No."

He shoved me off his lap. I about cried at the seeming rejection even though I was the one who told him no. But he smirked at me as he stood up. "I'm heading to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I knew the look of disappointment at having my plans fail was on my face. "No. You can't go!"

"Nonsense, Raven. He'll just be in the bathroom. It's not like he's going to disappear in there. "

'No,' I thought. 'He'll do something worse. He'll relieve my torture.' I glared at my gorgeous mate's equally gorgeous ass as he walked towards the bathroom.

**Draco POV ****(Random sorta M Scene)**

I shut the bathroom door quickly and locked it. I put a silencing charm up as a last minute thought. Hurriedly, I pushed my pants to my ankles and grasped hold of my raging hard cock in a firm grasp. As I began to stroke, I closed my eyes and thought of Raven. The one time we had sex, his firm ass, anything that I knew would get me to my destination of orgasm. I thought of Raven's mouth stretched with my cock and almost lost it. I didn't last long anyways. The second my mental Raven deep throated I was lost in the white hot sweet pleasure of going over the edge. My orgasm washed over me with such a relief I sighed. I had been right. Raven had caused me to cum before the night was out.

**(Random short M scene over)**

I stood panting in the bathroom for a few more minutes before I spelled the mess away and pulled my pants up. I took down the charms and slowly walked out of the bathroom. I was met with a pouting Raven and a bewildered Sirius.

"All my work wasted!" I sniggered and picked Raven up as I sat back down on the couch. He was extremely amusing.

***Time skip of about 5 months.***

We were laid out on my bed in the safe house with me stroking Raven's baby bulge when his sudden plea was uttered. It was so quiet and sudden that I had to ask him to repeat the request. "Fuck me. Please." It was one I'd heard before, but he got more and more desperate every time he asked. I could barely restrain myself from giving in to the pleads of my mate.

Raven was six months pregnant and at about the fourth and a half month, he became the horniest person in the world in my opinion. "How 'bout I suck you off instead?" I couldn't have sex with him again. We had consummated our bond but that was under a necessity. I didn't want to …'defile' him in Sirius is words, so young. I was young, he was young, and I wanted to wait until he was closer to sixteen. It was getting hard though.

Raven shook his head. "I need to feel you inside of me. I tried the… toy… Blaise got me. It's just not the same. I know we only had sex once, but I remember it in vivid detail." He looked up at me with wide, pleading, lust filled eyes.

I placed my hand on his baby bulge again. "What about this little one? Hmm?"

"You always make up excuses. I looked it up. He'd be fine. It wouldn't do anything besides satisfy _my _needs." He continued to stare at me with those eyes. I felt my already weak resistance crumble.

"Alright. I'll do it." His face lit up like it was his birthday and Christmas combined. I hadn't seen him this happy since Father had taken us from Hogwarts for safe keeping. At the look, I felt immense guilt. I had kept this happiness from my mate.

**(Another M Rated Scene)**

His pants came off easily enough with they're added elastics for his expanding belly. I was happy to see he had gone commando today. From what I could tell, Raven really disliked underwear. Raven took his own shirt off after a few moments of me being lost in contemplation. I smiled up at him. He smiled back and tugged at my shirt. "Too many clothes." I looked down and blushed.

"Right. Right." I undressed quickly and climbed back towards him. Raven was hard already and I was heading there myself. I pumped my cock a few times to get it the rest of the way. I pushed Raven's cock into my mouth and sucked. I bobbed a few times and soon he was begging.

"Please…Dray…In me now." I was only happy to comply. I lubed up my hand and placed a finger inside his delicious quivering hole. Soon one became two and two became three and then he was stretched enough for my horny mind. He was pushing back on my fingers when I finally withdrew them.

Raven whimpered at the loss of my fingers. I soothed him with a few pumps of his cock and placed mine at his lubed and stretched entrance. He pushed back until my cock passed the first ring of muscle. I moaned at the feeling and pushed all the way in, waiting for him to give me some sign that he had adjusted before I dare even think of moving. "Move idiot." I laughed but quickly complied. It was only a few seconds of me thrusting in and out before he arched his back and screamed in pleasure. I remained at that angle and abused his prostate before he came. I kept going through his orgasm and staved off my own. A few more minutes and he was hard again. He placed his hand between his legs and tugged on his own dick. I placed my own over his. On his next orgasm, I succumbed to the tightening of his channel and came directly after him. I had enough of a mind to not just drop on top of him and landed directly beside him as I pulled out. I banished the mess and pulled him to me to cuddle.

**(End of End Scene and Chapter)**

**Well then another horrible chapter finished. The sex is horrible I know and just snuck up on me. If you can't tell I started this a couple days ago and just got it finished. Now I'm extremely tired. Review please. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:**

**Raven: "belikov123 wanted me to pass on to you guys that she does not own any of the characters or the world that my story is based upon. She just manipulated most of them into being homosexual." ^^**

**Chapter 31**

**Severus POV**

I decided to check on my son. He and Draco had been way too quiet. It was almost like a silencing charm had been erected. That thought frightened me. The implications of a silencing charm were disturbing to a father. I supposed Raven was already pregnant, but I still didn't want to think about my baby having sex.

I opened the door to Draco's room in the uncharted villa in France that belonged to the Malfoys that we were using as a safe house and came upon the sight I'd just been dreading. A naked Draco was spooned against my equally naked son on top of sex soiled sheets. I giggled. Raven had finally gotten his way. Then the disgust sunk back in. I didn't need to see this. I spelled the mess away and pulled the covers over them both before quickly exiting the room.

As I was walking back to the kitchen, I felt a sharp pain in my lower back spanning out around the middle of my swollen stomach. If asked, I'd describe it as less painful than the cruciatus curse but more so than a normal cramp or kick. The pain left as quickly as it came. The last time I remember feeling anything like this was when I was in labor with Raven. "Damn Baby Girl. Couldn't you have waited?" I got a strong kick to my bladder for all of it. "Alright, alright. I'll got get your daddy and we'll go get you taken out of me." I walked back up the stairs and yelled out to my husband. "Sirius!" Something wet started trickling down my leg. As Sirius walked out of out of our room, it was like the dam broke. There was fluid gushing down my legs and onto the wooden staircase.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed.

"Shit's right dumbass." I said through clenched teeth as another contraction hit me.

"Where are we going to take you?" He bit his lip.

"The hospital like any other person." It seemed obvious but you never knew with Sirius.

"Right, right." He helped me back down the stairs and to the door picking up the hospital bag sitting by it. "What about Raven?"

"He's asleep you can come get him later." He put his arms around me and was about to apparate. "Not St. Mungo's Sirius." I gave him a knowing look and he apparated us away to the closest magical hospital in France.

**That's about where I've gotten it and I've been sitting on this for weeks. On the bright side I turned 17 on Sunday. You would think the day would be more exciting but all we did was go to Johnny Carino's and eat and go swimming with my mom's friend. But it wasn't bad. I got a new kitten and named him Adrian. My cousins refuse to call him that though and call him Aids because they say that that's more masculine. Oh well. Any kind of updating might take a while. If you didn't see on my profile, I'm going to eventually rewrite Four of Them! because I was reading through it and it just seemed awful to me. So have a good week all of you!**

**~belikov123**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Harry Potter except for my purchased 5****th**** and 6****th**** book that I can't seem to find anywhere. But all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 32**

**Raven POV**

All I could think when I woke was that I was warm. Draco was spooned up against me. I smiled as I thought of what had happened a few hours ago. I had gotten my way. I was finally sated since I had hit my third or fourth month in this blasted pregnancy.

I turned to look into Draco's angelic face as he continued to sleep. I'd known him for seven years now. When I'd first met him, I never would have thought anything like this would happen. He'd become my best friend. The person I always went to. For the longest time he was like a brother. But feelings change I suppose, and now I have this wonderful man as my mate forever and eternity. I stroked the side of his face. His nose scrunched up. It must have tickled. I smirked as his eyes opened.

"Yes, it's very funny how you can get your way isn't it?" he asked. I kissed his nose and slid out of the bed towards the bathroom.

"Of course it is." I slipped into the bathroom and into the shower. The warm water cascaded down my back and I moaned. It was almost orgasmic.

"Hey! I thought we had taken care of that!" Draco called from the other side of the bathroom. He was probably going pee or something.

"We did. But this water feels so good!" He laughed. I finished washing and stepped out. The cold air hit me and I wanted to run back into the shower. Instead I wrapped a towel around me and ran back into the bedroom to get dressed.

It was almost dinner time and I wanted to get down there on time. Draco came back in just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and there stood Lucius. Strangely he had robes on which signified he'd been in public.

"Come with me boys." He then proceeded to turn around and walk down the hallway obviously expecting us to follow.

I raced after him. "What's wrong?"

"Miraculously, your father has gone into labor. He's at the magical hospital nearby. Your presence has been requested." He was talking like he was in business. Where was my godfather underneath this public exterior? Why was he using it? I resigned myself to finding out later. I had more pressing matters at the moment. My sister was going to be born soon. "Coincidentally with the matters of your own pending pregnancy, your father wants you to watch him give birth to your sister, as for you to have some kind of example of what you're going to be going through in a few months." He turned and smirked at me. Was that why he was being all business? So he didn't laugh at me? It sure seemed like it.

"What about Draco? Is he going to be in the waiting room with you?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, he will be with you watching so he may help when it comes time for you to deliver. I've spoken to Severus about this and he seems to agree. Your other father though just laughed his butt off when he heard about it."

The thought of Papa laughing at Draco's expense brought a smile to my face again, the worry leaving me. Everything would be fine.

I changed my mind on that once we got to the delivery room at the hospital. Daddy was screaming profanities at the top of his lungs while seemingly crushing the bones in Papa's hand. It seemed painful. I turned back to Lucius and whispered, "Where does she come out?" Luc cracked a smile and Daddy who seemingly was pain free for the moment answered with a weary smirk in my direction.

"Same way it got in Baby." I blanched.

"You mean…"

"Yup." That would really hurt! Nothing as big as a baby was going to fit through that tiny hole. It sounded completely ridiculous. "The hole dilates like a woman's vagina would but it's still one hell of a stretch."

His face contorted in pain. "Daddy!" I rushed forward to help him in some unseen way when Luc grabbed me and held me close in a hug.

"He's fine. I promise you. He told you it was one hell of a stretch. It's quite painful and so are the contractions. I'd say your sister is very close to being born." As a matter of fact the doctor told Daddy to start pushing on the next contraction.

"You try squeezing a child out of your ass and see if you use the same terminology Lucius!"

"Let's leave that to those who like to take it up the ass first Sev."

Daddy groaned. "But it felt so good making her."

Papa stroked Daddy's head. "Of course it did honey."

Daddy pointed an accusing finger at Papa. "You stay out of this conversation. You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. You have no right to speak."

"Like you said, it felt good making her. You have no right to complain." It was remarkable really how they could still banter back and forth while Daddy was in labor with my sister.

I could tell when Daddy had another contraction. He tensed and his face screwed up in a grimace. In a matter of a second Papa was all seriousness. He grabbed onto Daddy's hand again and told him to breathe. The doctor told him to push.

Nothing seemed to happen. I worried that Daddy wasn't doing it right. Daddy relaxed and laid back on his pillows. "No Daddy. You have to keep doing it. My sister's still in there." Lucius and Papa tried to stifle their laughs but I still caught them.

"Let me rest a minute Raven. Don't worry, your sister is gonna come out. It just takes a little while. On the next contraction, I'll most likely push her head out."

I nodded and walked over to Draco who wrapped his arms around me. My back was to him so I could still watch Daddy. Sure enough on the next contraction, he baby's head popped out. Then her shoulders. After that it was pretty much over the doctor helped Daddy get her the rest of the way out then daddy had something else come out of him. It was nasty. They cut the umbilical cord and wrapped my sister in a blanket as she wailed. She was beautiful.

She had a little bit of hair on the top of her head that was black as night. Her skin was pale through the nasty liquid. And Merlin could that little girl scream! She was handed to Daddy and the look of adoration that came upon his face the moment he laid eyes upon his daughter told me all the pain had been worth it just for him to hold the slowly calming baby he held. It would be worth it when it came time for me, to hold my son in my arms.

Lucius spoke up behind me. "What's her name, Severus?"

Daddy glanced up as if just remembering he had other people in the room with him.

"Her name is Mari Elaine Black." I walked up to the bed and stared at Mari.

"I'm Raven, your brother." I got a kiss on the head from Papa for that. He took her from Daddy's arms.

"Go sit down." He nodded towards the chair he had been sitting in. I did as told and the next thing I knew, I had an armful of baby. I pushed down the anxiety that I was going to drop her and kissed her nose. I was going to be the best big brother ever. She wouldn't end up in the same predicament that I am. All the boys better run, because if they even looked at her sexually when she was older, I was gonna kick them in their teeth.

"How far along are you?" The sudden question from the doctor was aimed at me and I jumped, startled. I looked up at him.

"Six months." He smiled.

"What are you having?"

"A boy." I smiled proudly. The doctor laughed and proceeded on his way out the door. I stared after him in confusion. "What was that about?"

"Simply people being curious," said Daddy. The nurse came and took Mari out of my arms.

"I have to clean her up now." She turned to Daddy and Papa. "I'll be right back with your daughter." And left through the door.

I got up and walked back to Draco. A kiss landed on my mouth and I smiled at him. "I can't wait until he comes."

"Me too Raven."

**End of Chapter! What did you think? Read and Review please! ^-^**

**Oh before I go I need to tell you that I need a beta. Someone who can kick my ass into gear so that this doesn't happen again. I'm talking about it taking like three weeks for a chapter. It's horrible but I need someone who can get me to do it. Also someone who can fix mistakes in my story like things being set up and not happening. I seem to do that a lot. But please someone help!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.**

**Chapter 33**

**Lucius POV**

I watched the boys cuddle each other as much as theycould with Raven's baby belly in the way. The devotion of the mate bond was something to be envied. Narcissa was loving but no one in their right mind would call it devotion. I sighed and put it out of my mind. This wasn't the time for me to rethink my love life. Mari had just been born. It was a time for celebration. Though her 'mother' looked ready to pass out.

Walking over to him, I crouched down andd whispered in his ear. "Good job brother." I then grabbed hold of the two boys and drug them out of the room saying, "Let's go see the baby in the nursery!" The boys grumbled about being dragged but soon led the way out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

As soon as the door closed the boys raced down the hallway looking for the nursery. I chuckled and followed at a more sedate pace. When I came up to where they'd stopped, I heard snippets of their conversation. "Do you think he'll be as cute as the rest of them?" asked the ever insecure Raven.

"Of course he will. With your adorableness there's no way he won't be. Hopefully Potter's genes won't mess it up," my son growled.

"Dray, whether you like it or not Potter is Kaiden's biological father."

Draco placed his head on top of Raven's as they stared into the window looking into the hospital nursery. "But I don't like it Rave. You know he doesn't have to be. We could ask your father to-"

"He shouldn't be doing much. He just had Mari. I don't think I could force the potion down anyway." He hung his head as if in shame.

I moved to go cmfort the pregnant teen and scold my son for upsetting him. But the blond beat me to it by going around and kneeling at Raven's feet and looking him in the eye saying, "Look, Raven, you know I didn't mean anythiing by it. I'm just a little jealous that our first born is sired by the one that hurt you so badly."

Raven looked up a bit. "I love you, Dray."

Draco smiled a bit. "Love you too."

I decided to break up the lovey dovey moment that was happening in plain sight of the public. "So you've decided to name him Kaiden?"

Raven turned to me. "Yup!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Raven liked it and it seemed innocent enough." I cocked my head to the side. "It means companion1."

"Do you have a middle name for him?"

Raen nodded furiously. "Oliver2. His full name shall be Kaiden Oliver Malfoy." Both myself and my son started at the use of our last name.

Backing away, Draco looked almost like he was going to throw up. I hoped he didn't. "Are you sure, Raven?" I asked.

"Well just because I can't force myself to take a potion doesn't mean that Draco isn't Kaiden's daddy. Besides, Draco was going to adopt him anyway."

"I want to blood adopt him now." Tears sprang in Raven's eyes.

"I can't drink the potion Draco. My instincts will make me smash it on the floor. We tried this before. And you know as well as I do that it can't be done after he's born.3 I'm sorry."

He waddled his way back towards his father's room.

"Draco, you know he's doing all he can right?" He nodded and I sighed. "This is why children shouldn't have children."

"I'm not a child anymore!"

"Yes you are. You're a fifteen year old child who has a fourteen year old pregnant mate."

He came forward as if to get a hug but held himself back. "It's not my fault. I was abstaining. As hard as it was, I was abstaining from doing that stuff with Raven because I knew he wasn't ready. Then Potter had to fuck that up."

"I know son. But you have to deal with that now. As his mate, it's your duty to help him through this. You'll love that baby anyway. Whether he's really your son or not." Draco nodded looking defeated. "Go find him. Apologize even though it doesn't seem like it was an offense. He's sensitive in the first place and now that he's pregnant he has hormones rolling through his system." I smiled and patted his cheak. He ran off to find his upset mate and left me looking through to the nursery where Mari lay sleeping.

I sighed. It was too bad Draco had been an only child. But after he was born, the effects of too many cruciatus curses had left me sterile. I had to make due with my god children and grandchildren. I wouldn't mind having another little baby of my own. I looked around and fixed my face into an emotionless mask. I had shown too much of myself to the public today. Hopefuly no one saw the slip of the great Malfoy patriarch.

**~Time skip of approxamately 2 months~**

**Sirius POV**

"Raven, please. I have to go."

"Please don't go Papa." I had to shake my son off me quickly. My godson had gotten himself into a mess at the ministry. I might have been angry at him, but I couldn't let him be killed by Voldemort. He had been raised at the Triwizard Tournament a few months back. He seemed to be moving fast4.

"I have to go get Harry. I'll be back soon." He clutched tighter as tears ran down his face.

"But Papa, something bad's gonna happen. I know it." I leaned dow and placed a kiss upon his forhead and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He needed a hair cut.

"I'll be fine. You'll see. I'll be back in a few hours and then in the coming days Kaiden will be born."

"At least take me with him." I heard a 'hell no' come from across the room where Draco stood.

I shook my head. "I can't loose both you and Kaiden. Just wait for me. I promise I'll be back." He backed up from me and wrapped himself in Draco's arms.

"I'll be holding you to that," he said tearfully.

"As will I," stated my beloved Severus from behind me. He handed me Mari. The little two month old grabbed my nose. "Come back to us."

I nodded and kissed him. Passing Mari back into her carrier's arms, I stepped into the fireplace, threw down a handful of floo powder, and called out the Ministry of Magic. In a flare of flames, I was gone from the house.

**Potter POV**

He stepped in front of the curse aimed at me from Belatrix Lestrange. I watched as if in slow motion as my godfather flew through the veil without me being able to do anything. I hadn't known him too well, what with my jealousy getting in the way and then me screwing up with Raven. But he'd been family. And he died to protect me. I knew he'd just had a daughter, and Raven surely was about to give birth to his grandson.

Voldemort had left and the Order rounded up the remaining Death Eathers. I found it safe to fall to my knees directly in front of the veil. I about followed Sirius in but just as I was about to crawl my way in, Dumbledore grabbed a hold of my shoulder and forced me to be stationary. I looked up and Dumbledore's eyes seemed sad while looking down at me. "Come Harry. We have much to discuss." I got up feeling numb and followed the Order out of the ministry. My fourth year had just ended and I'd already killed too many people to count.

**Raven POV**

Dumbledore stepped through the floo as the rest of us were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace waiting rather impatiently for Papa's return. "Severus, Raven, I'm afraid I have some bad news." I screamed and fell to the floor at that. I knew something bad was going to happen. Draco crouched down and tried to console me. As soon as I somewhat quieted, Albus went on. "Sirius was caught by a curse cast by Bellatrix Lestrange and was flown through the veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. I'm sorry for your loss and hope the best for your future." His eyes turned on Mari and they softened and almost seemed tearful. He turned and flooed out suddenly. My sobs could be heard throughout the house.

"He promised to come back!" Draco just rocked me on the floor. "He's a dirty liar!" I sobbed until I felt a tensing in my stomach. Water rushed from my body and I was so shocked my crying stopped.

Draco started and called for Daddy. Daddy sniffed as he came over. "Shit. The stress has caused his water to break. He's gone into labor." I started to panic. I didn't want to go through all that physical pain now. Not when I was already going through the emotional pain of loosing Papa. Especially when he's not here to help me get through it. "You'll be okay Raven." I shook my head and the tears came back now that the shock of my water breaking wore off. "Draco, pick him up. We have to get him to a hospital. I'm not very skilled in mediwizardry and neither are your parents." He nodded and lifted me easily into his arms.

* * *

><p>The pain was excruciating. Daddy hadn't been kidding when he said it was one hell of a stretch. I wanted my daddy. I wanted my papa. I wanted Draco. But at the same time I wanted to rake my claws down his arms for not making this pain go away. I wasn't really worried about Kaiden. He was due to be born in a few days anyway. Unless the stress would mess with him he'd be fine.<p>

"Somebody should get Potter." Draco looked hurt and betrayed.

"Why in the world would you want that bastard here?"

I fixed him with a glare. "I'd rather hurt him than you Draco." Daddy went out the door presumably to call the bastard who put me into this mess.

I screamed as another contraction ripped its way through my body. Potter showed up as the pain was ebbing away. His eyes were glazed, red, and puffy almost like he'd been crying for a while. Draco ran his hand through my hair.

"Glad you could make it to the birth of your son Potter." He flinched at the malice in Draco's words.

"I thought you guys were making his last name Malfoy."

Draco grinned evily. "Oh we are. But we figured you should be here to have the pain of Raven hurting you while in labor."

Potter moved closer. "Do what you must to me in order to feel better." That shut Draco up. I motioned Potter closer and dug my claws into his arm. Not very far but enough to cause pain.

"Oh how that makes me feel better. It doesn't make the pain go away but I feel like I've accomplished something."

Daddy reached forward and removed my claws from Potter's flesh. "That's enough of that Raven. I understand you're in pain in more ways than one but this is no way to handle it. Claws away. Now." I regretfully retracted my claws.

* * *

><p>The beautiful baby boy I now held in my arms was worth all the pain he caused. I gave him a watery smile. His black curls were plastered to his head where the nurses had cleaned him. He opened his eyes and their stunning clear blue was a shock as both me and Potter had green eyes. He looked so much like Papa. It brought asmile to my face and yet also brought a pang to my chest. Potter had gotten to hold him for a few minutes before he passed him back to me with an excuse of he'd break him. He'd left some time ago.<p>

I leaned back wearily as little Kaiden looked around. "Hey Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I add something to Kaiden's name?"

He came closer to me. "What is it you wish to add?"

"Orion as one of his middle names. To remember Papa by." He kissed my head and then Kaiden's.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

The nurse came in with a blank birth certificate. She smiled at me and Draco. "So what's the little one's name?"

I answered confidently as I looked little Kaiden down. "Kaiden Oliver Orion Malfoy." Draco kissed my head and took Kaiden from me.

"It's time for you to sleep. I have him and your dad is right here." I huffed before I closed my eyes and fell sleep.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. So this fic seems to be coming to a close. Another chapter or two maybe and then it'll be done. There's no excuse for how long it took me to update. But I'm dealing with shit right now. The a hole is harrasing my aunt and uncle and hit my cousin in the head with a hammer and the police didn't arrest him! CPS was called on mom with false accusations so everything's stressed at the moment. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review Please ^^**

1 Kaiden has many meanings. I just went with the first meaning I found which was the Arabic meaning. It seemed the cutest. The celtic meaning is warrior and the American meaning is fighter.

2 Oliver is Germanic for elf warrior. A little bit of a tribute to Blaise. French is elf army. Latin is olive tree. Norse is affectionate. English is peaceful. Not sure which meaning I'm going to have the boys use.

3 This will most likely only be for this fic of mine.

4 I purposely put this ahead of schedule. I'm very impatient.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I've written a little poem for you guys so here it goes. **

**Roses are red violets are blue**

**I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.**

**J.K. Rowling keeps it all to herself**

**so this is obviously not on a book store shelf.**

**I make no money from this story**

**and even if the rain is pouring**

**this is just for fun**

**and my sick amusement now I'm done.**

**It's beautiful isn't it? lol**

**Severus POV**

Mari was almost completely inconsolable. After the first couple of days she had noticed Sirius's… disappearance I should say. She wanted her Papa. Sometimes I cried with her.

Raven hadn't cried since Kaiden was born. I'm not sure if he's in denial or he's trying to be strong for us all. Most of the time, he locked himself in his room with his son. Even Draco was seldom let in.

Finally, Mari took her bottle and slowly started to drift off to sleep as she ate. Maybe I would get some sleep today. I burped her and set her in her crib. Before I fell asleep, I needed to check on the boys. I knocked on the door to Raven's and Draco's room. There was no answer so I tried the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. The second I stepped into the room, there was the unforgiving sound of a newborn baby screaming. Raven must have put up a silencing charm. Raven was on the bed with an upset Kaiden on his lap, with a bottle held to the baby's mouth.

Kaiden was wearing a grey sleeper with a little airplane on the front. His face was beet red from crying and his black hair was mused. Raven looked ready to cry and like he hadn't slept in a long while. Draco was across the room staring at the two looking lost and as sleep deprived as Raven.

"Draco, make him stop crying!"

"Have you tried feeding him?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco picked the baby from his carrier's arms and proceeded to walk around with him until he calmed down.

"There it is! There's the proof that he hates me!" Raven looked completely devastated.

"He can pick up on your negativity," I put in before my son could get too upset. "That's why he's crying. He can sense your grief." I reached for Kaiden and Draco handed him over immediately. I smiled at the newborn as he was calming down. There was a quiet sob from the other side of the room.

It broke my heart even more to know that my son was so upset. I couldn't do anything for it though. "I'll take care of him for today. You guys just sleep." I went over to Raven, who was still on the bed on the far wall of the room. I tried to take the bottle but he recoiled from me. Sighing, I handed Kaiden to a worried Draco and crawled up onto the bed with my son. "Hand me the bottle, Raven." He shook his head frantically. "Why not?"

"He's my son. I can take care of him." I sighed again.

"Let me take him for a day. So you can sleep."

He shook his head again. "You've had Mari. I can't possibly expect you to take care of my son too."

"Raven, I can't possibly expect you to take care of him all the time. You're fourteen years old." He seemed about to interrupt me. "No matter that you'll turn fifteen in about a month. I had problems with you when you were born and I was twenty-one. So please let me help you. Let me take Kaiden for a day so that you can rest and properly grieve." He reluctantly handed me the bottle. From what I could tell Kaiden hadn't even drank an ounce.

I went over to Draco and took Kaiden back. "Show him you love him. It's what he really needs right now," I whispered to him. Then I walked out of the room and shut the door tight. "Looks like I'm not going to get a nap little guy. But you're Daddy needs it more." I sat in my favorite chair in front of the fire and placed the bottle in Kaiden's little pink mouth. He sucked vigorously and I relaxed against the back of my chair. We had a long way to go before everything would be alright again. It would never be normal. Sirius had to be here for that. For now, I would act as if I had two babies instead of just Mari. Raven wanted to take care of Kaiden himself, but he wasn't able to.

The flames in the fireplace turned green and out stepped Lucius Malfoy. His long blond hair was somewhat covered in soot as were his robes. He spelled them clean and walked over to me. He bent over Kaiden. "He's grown in the last couple of days."

I smiled at him. "As all babies do Luc." Making sure I had a good grip on Kaiden and his bottle stayed in his mouth, I held him out to Lucius. "Would you like to finally hold your grandson?"

"But you must have had to pry him from Raven's arms in order for _you_ to hold him." I held Kaiden out a bit farther.

"You haven't gotten to hold him since the hospital. Come on, you know you want to." He took Kaiden firmly and sat in the identical purple chair next to mine.

He gazed into the newborn's eyes. "You're a cute one." He then turned back to me. "His resemblance to Sirius is somewhat shocking, seeing as Raven takes more after you."

I gave him a watery smile and said simply, "I know."

**~Time skip of about 7 years~ **

**Potter POV**

"Uncle Harry?" I looked down to see Kaiden looking up at me with a curious look upon his face. His black hair had started to curl and hung in his eyes. It looked like a mess, though I'm pretty sure Draco had spent at least an hour trying to flatten it. His blue t-shirt was covered in dirt, most likely from playing with Blaise in the yard. His tennis shoes looked like they were wet and his shorts were soaked and dripping onto the carpet of my study. His blue eyes seemed to hold a sadness to them. Surely it was Raven's influence that was allowing him to show such emotion, though Blaise would probably beat me for even thinking that Draco was cold hearted.

I smiled. "What is it Kaide?"

He hesitated for a moment before he seemed to steel himself. "Why don't I look anything like my father?"

My smile fell as I hurried to think up an excuse. I looked around my study and caught sight of a picture of my godfather, Sirius. In the picture he was holding a newborn Raven. He smiled at the camera with so much pride, I could feel it. "It's because you look so much like your grandfather."

He cocked his head to the side and looked adorably confused. "I look nothing like Grandfather. His hair is blonde like Father's and his eyes are grey and his nose looks different and-"

I cut him off before he could go on rambling. "You're other grandfather. Sirius. The one you're named after."

"Oh." I walked over to the picture that had caught my eye earlier and picked it off the wall. I showed it to Kaiden.

"This is who you look like Kaiden." He smiled at the picture.

"Is that Daddy?" He pointed to the baby in the picture. I nodded.

"Kaiden!" I heard Blaise call from down the hall.

"Sounds like your parents are here to pick you up. You'd better go." He nodded and started towards the door. Moments before he got there, he turned around and rushed back.

He threw himself at my legs and hugged me. "I love you Uncle Harry."

I hugged the boy back. "I love you too Kaiden. Now you'd better go before Blaise comes looking for you."

I heard Blaise yell for Kaiden again. I spelled Kaiden's shorts and shoes dry and his shirt clean as he was leaving out the door.

The boy would never know the truth. I was too ashamed to admit what had caused his conception and I'm sure Raven and Draco would rather it never happened even though it gave them the most wonderful child I'd ever met. It was better that he thought Draco was his father.

I sat down at my desk and began the boring paperwork that I had put off for too long. I really hated the shit. But that's what comes of being the Headmaster of Hogwarts after Dumbledore died.

**Raven POV**

I saw my son hurtling towards me from the stairs and smiled towards him. I caught him as he jumped at me. "Salut mon fils. Qu'est que tu fait aujourdui?"

"J'ai jue avec Blaise."

"Que'est-ce que amuse-toi?"

"Oui Papa!" He exclaimed. I laughed. This was our little ritual. Kaiden was fluent in French and then Blaise had made sure he was fluent in Italian. I kissed his forehead.

"Are you ready to go?" He nodded fervently. I then turned my attention on Blaise again. "Thank you for watching him today."

"No worries. It was my pleasure. Kaiden seems to have had fun."

"Say goodbye to Uncle Blaise, Kaiden."

"Bye Uncle Blaise." He then laid his head on my shoulder.

"Goodbye Blaise. I'll see you next week."

I then apparated away.

**The End!**

**Alright, I know, a crappy ending nothing is really tied up is it? Truth be told I hadn't wanted to end it this chapter but the ending came up. There will be a sequel to this though it'll mostly be fluff stuff and what not. Well, I say that now but who knows when I actually write it out. I don't know what I'm gonna name it so just look out for it. I seem to have an addiction to time skips. Lol. I'm just really impatient. On another note I did not mean to take so long to update but every time I sat down and looked at this, I drew a blank. But now it's done and shorter than I expected but still a respectable length. Merry late Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate and Happy late New Year. And to all of you French speakers I know the grammar isn't right and the spelling is probably bad but I did my best as I don't have a French translator on hand and I wouldn't trust it even if I did.**

**~belikov123**

**French translation **

"**Hello my son. What did you do today?"**

"**I played with Blaise."**

"**Did you have fun?"**

"**Yes Daddy."**

**This is all a rough translation.**


End file.
